The Last Two Years
by Bort
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry shuts out his friends, leaving them a lot of time to explore their feelings for each other. Starts right after 'Order of the Phoenix' and goes from there! Don't read if you don't want the stories spoiled! Mostly RHr, with some HG.
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, so brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those previously created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: Hermione  
  
Hermione Granger didn't like to admit this but she actually looked forward to summer vacations. She actually liked having no homework to do. Sure, she still enjoyed reading, but it was nice not to have the pressures of school and tests to overwhelm her. Of course, she'd never let on to Harry and Ron.  
  
Hemione's best friends. Harry. and Ron. Ron Weasley. They had met their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were instant enemies, but that all changed when Ron's quick thinking had saved her from a troll attach. Okay, so Hermione knew that Harry had played a large part in that as well, but somewhere along the line she remembered more of Ron's presence than Harry's.  
  
If asked, Hermione couldn't place when her feelings for Ron went from friendship to more. She tried. She thought perhaps it was during third year, when he was being dragged into the Whomping Willow. She had felt a lurch in her stomach then, scared she'd never see him again and also scared she herself would die if she didn't. Or maybe it was at the Quidditch World Cup, when Ron was overcome by the power of veelas and Hermione was consumed with fear that she would never get such a reaction from him. Then maybe it was fifth year, when he was so despaired from not doing well at Quidditch. She felt his distress with him, desired to do more for him than a quick kiss on the cheek. Or perhaps it was simply knowing that when they were together, she never wanted them to be apart.  
  
Still, though her heart yearned to get even closer to Ronald Weasley, she said nothing about her feelings. She had her reasons. She was afraid that pairing up would ruin the friendship that they shared, not just between the two of them but also their friendship with Harry. She also had a reputation to keep up, as the bookwormish girl with no time for boyfriends. However, the real reason Hermione didn't say anything to Ron was because she was scared, scared that he'd reject her, laugh at her. But mostly, she was scared because - what if - just what if he returned the feelings.  
  
Hermione suspected things. She thought that maybe Ron had some of the same feelings she did. She remembered - always with a small smile - his reaction whenever she talked about Viktor Krum. And while she'd never tell Ron, a small part of her giggled inside whenever he called him Vicky. If only her knew that her relationship with Viktor was never a relationship at all. They were friends, sure, but nothing more. Hermione always had to remind herself that it was the same way with Ron: they were friends, nothing more.  
  
Still, whether or not the feelings were returned, proximity was something Hermione craved and cherished. For now, being close to Ron was enough. Which is why she was excited to be leaving for the Burrow. Just three weeks into the holiday, her parents had received a formal owl from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley requesting their permission for Hermione to come and visit. Her parents had consented right away. They had always been happy that Hermione had made such good friends at Hogwarts. Before, she had always been a bit of a loner. Plus, they adored both Harry and Ron, and were happy for Hermione to spend time with them. With the promise that she would spend Christmas at home, they sent a reply and accepted the invitation.  
  
Now they found themselves saying good-bye to Hermione yet again. They stood at their fireplace and hugged her, handing her some money and giving her their well wishes.  
  
"Just write if you need anything," Mrs. Granger assured, knowing that telephones were a rare occurrence in a wizard home.  
  
"I will mom," Hermione assured her. With one last hug and kiss on the cheek for each of her parents, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and traveled by Floo Power to the Burrow. 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two: Ron  
  
That same morning, at the Burrow, Ron Weasley yawned, stretched and rolled over in bed. His eyes drooped closed again , and a small smile appeared on his face as visions of his dream from the night before came back to him.  
  
It was the evening of the Yule Ball. In reality, Ron had gone outside with Harry to get away from the couples prancing around (specifically Hermione and Viktor), however in her dream it was he and Hermione who spoke near the fountain. Ron wore nice dress robes and he stood near Hermione, sitting on a bench looking as though she was going to cry.  
  
"Come on Hermione," he said, in a very un-Ron like way, "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Nothing."  
  
"There has to be something," Ron said. "You don't just look like that unless something has happened."  
  
"It's just that. that."  
  
"That what?" Ron prodded.  
  
"You were right okay?!" Hemione exclaimed. "Is that what you want me to say? Is that what you want to hear? Viktor didn't like me. He just wanted to know about the secrets here at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron still felt concerned, but inwardly he smiled. He was right! He knew it! But somehow it didn't feel so good when he saw how upset Hermione was. He was struck all of a sudden with the desire to make her feel better, but what could he do? He thought for a moment, and then it came to him. Dancing! Girls like dancing!  
  
"Aw Hermione," he said. She looked up at him and he could see a single tear track on her cheek. "Don't cry. Come on," he said, and he held a hand out to her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
Hemione looked skeptical. "Here?" Ron nodded. "But there's no music."  
  
"So? We'll make out own," Ron said, in a voice even he didn't recognize. Hemione was taken aback, but she took Ron's hand and stood. He put his arms around her waist and she held his shoulders. They slowly swayed back and forth, hearing music from the Great Hall somehow drift to them. They gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
That's when Ron slowly began to awaken. Still, he tried to doze. He wanted to retain the feeling from his dream. He wanted to know what was going to happen.  
  
A loud clanging on a pipe from the attic ghoul shook Ron out of his daydreaming state. Sitting bolt upright, he thought of his dream again.  
  
Strange, he thought. I just had a dream about Hermione. She really did look beautiful that night. Ron had a dreamy look in his eyes as he thought of it. Wait a minute! What am I saying? This is Hermione. I don't like her like that. Still, he wasn't quite sure he had convinced himself when he remembered what day it was.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed aloud to no one but Pig. He scrambled out of bed and desperately tried to find clean clothes. "How could I be so stupid! They're coming today!"  
  
"Ron!" He heard the voice of his mother. He stopped short, holding a pair of pants. "Ron!"  
  
"Wh- what is it mum?" he asked, suddenly feeling as though he had done something wrong.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to get up dear," his mother called, "Hermione has arrived!"  
  
Ron swore again under his breath. "Be right down!" He threw on his old standard Chudley Canons shirt and the pants he was holding and headed downstairs.  
  
Hemione was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother, having a cup of tea. She looked over and a smile spread across his face. She stood to greet him as he came closer. Though they had separated only three weeks prior, it felt longer and they hugged when they reach each other, a little longer than they would others. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
Her hair smells nice, Ron thought and he closed his eyes. He opened them wide just as suddenly. No! It's from the dream! He pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Harry should be here any minute," he said.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "It'll be nice to see him."  
  
"It's nice to see you," Ron said, and Hemione blushed. 


	3. Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three: Harry  
  
Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley quickly discovered that a depressed Harry was the best thing to have around. He willingly stayed in his bedroom most of the day, ate very little and they heard almost nothing about magic, save for the occasional owl flying by. All in all they stayed out of each other's way, and that made both parties very happy.  
  
Not that you could call Harry happy. He was still reeling from the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. The world he had grown to love was quickly blown apart and no one he knew could help him. Harry knew that the only thing that could help him was the resurrection of Siruis, but no amount of wishing and hoping would bring the man back.  
  
Ron and Hemione were worried. Hagrid was worried. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were worried. Harry knew that. But he didn't know what they expected him to do about the situation. They all wanted to help him, but Harry knew there was nothing that anyone could do. Ever. The only constant in his life was that death was forever. He had grown up with his parents' death and now he would become an adult with Sirius' death on his shoulders. Sirius' death that was his fault. He felt guilty every night. Voldemort had come into his dreams. He had made Harry think that Sirius was under attack. If only he had continued his Occlumency lessons.  
  
The wise voice of Albus Dumbledore resounded in his head. "You know quite well that Sirius' death was not your fault," it said, but it was no comfort. Harry spent his days trying to distract himself from his guilt- provoking thoughts. At least today he had the Burrow to think about. It was almost time to leave. Even in his depressed state Harry knew that seeing Ron and Hermione would be a comfort, if not a cheer up. They had all experienced a loss that night, albeit none as much as Harry, but they all knew where the other was coming from. Yes, he decided, seeing my friends will help me.  
  
Harry was in the process of packing his trunk. He could hear the Dursleys having breakfast in the kitchen, Dudley still complaining about the restricted food his mother made him eat. They were leaving the house soon, for a visit with Aunt Marge, so that they wouldn't witness Harry's trip. Not that it mattered. Harry was going to Mrs. Figg's house to use her fireplace. Since he had found out that she was a squib, Mrs. Figg had provided much comfort. It was nice to know there was a connection - no matter how small - to the magical community on Privet Drive.  
  
"Boy!" came the voice of Uncle Vernon, "Boy!"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry opened his door a crack and called out.  
  
"We're leaving! Don't forget to lock the door on your way out!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said again. Harry heard nothing else but the family leaving the home and getting into the car. He waited until he could no longer see the vehicle before he pulled everything he needed out of his room and down the stairs. When he stood in the doorway he looked back at the house. One more summer, he thought. Just one more summer. And with that, he just the door to another year away from Privet Drive.  
  
Mrs. Figg was waiting for him, watching from the front door. Harry was suddenly struck with the thought that he was being watched again, as he had the previous summer. The nagging voice - his own this time - came back and said, Come on, was it really that bad? They were only trying to protect you.  
  
"Hello Harry," Mrs. Figg said as she let him in. "You all set to go?"  
  
Harry looked at Mrs. Figg in disbelief. As he was surrounded by his trunk, Hedwig and trusty Firebolt, the fact that he was ready was quite obvious. Mrs. Figg noticed his look. "Of course you're ready. The question is, do you know how you're going to get there?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Since Voldemort's return, he had to be very careful the way he traveled. The Floo Network was good for most, as long as they weren't headed for Number 12 Grimmauld Place (the Order of the Phoenix headquarters), but in Harry's case it was not the best way to travel. Mrs. Figg had worked closely with Mad Eye Moody to arrange a meeting place, where they would then leave for the Burrow.  
  
"First you'll head to the Leaky Cauldron, where Mad Eye will meet you. Have a safe trip, Harry. I'll see you next summer," Mrs. Figg said, pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, and he stepped into the fireplace and was soon swirling away towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
* * *  
  
When he landed on the floor in the Leaky Cauldron, Mad Eye Moody helped him up immediately. "Ah, right on time, right on time. Let's get going right away," he said, and with the help of a few other wizards got both Harry and his trunk to the alley behind the bar.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready," Harry said, and he mounted his broomstick. Together, he and Mad Eye Moody took off. After what seemed like hours to Harry, they had finally arrived at the Burrow. 


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four: Ginny  
  
Ginny Weasley heard the arrival of Hermione Granger, and was just about to head downstairs to say hello when an owl began tapping at her window. She recognized the owl immediately, and went to let it in. She took the letter from the owl, and then gave the owl the crust of some toast she had been munching on for breakfast. She went to her bed and flopped down on her stomach and eagerly opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny, it began,  
  
I hope your summer is going well. Mine's been pretty boring. Of course, nothing is ever as exciting as it is at Hogwarts. And with you and I so far apart there's not a lot to do. I have to keep my little brother company mostly. It must be nice to be the youngest. You're always the one looked after, instead of the one who has to look after someone. Though I suppose it can't be easy having six older brothers.  
  
Anyway, I'm looking forward to three weeks from now, when I come for a visit. I have been so interested to see your home and meet the rest of your family. Let's see, I think I have more than half of them covered though. I know you, and Ron, Fred, George and Percy and one of your other brothers when he was at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
Like I said, I hope things are going well and that you're having a nice time. I can't wait to see you again!  
  
Love, Dean  
  
Ginny smiled, sighed and rolled over onto her back. She and Dean Thomas had been dating since the end of the last school year, so truthfully not that long, but every minute apart felt like an eternity to Ginny. She knew she wasn't in love with Dean, at least not at the moment, but it was nice to have someone to talk to and someone to do things with who wasn't related to you.  
  
Ginny was having fun with Dean; that was the bottom line. She appreciates that her brothers cared so much about who she chose to spend her time with, but she was fifteen years old and able to take care of herself. If she wanted to date half the population of Gryffindor then so be it! Dean made her laugh.  
  
'At least I don't pine away,' she thought, remembering the crush she used to have on Harry. 'Or deny I have any feelings at all!' She was thinking of Ron now. She could see the connection that Ron and Hermione shared, even if Ron refused to let himself see it. Ginny smiled. She was happy for her brother, even if nothing was going on. But Ginny was almost certain they would both come to their senses and would make a wonderful couple, despite the fighting.  
  
Ginny turned to her desk where there was an empty piece of parchment. She pulled it to her, along with a quill, and began to write.  
  
Dear Dean,  
  
I was so pleased to receive your letter this morning. Things are going well here. Today is the day that Hermione and Harry are going to visit. In fact, Hermione arrived just as your letter did. I haven't her yet but no doubt she's downstairs with my brother sitting in a strange silence that's awkward and pleasant at the same time. I can't believe they don't realize that they feel the same way about each other!  
  
Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear all about my brother and his friends. So far this summer I have gotten a jump start on my homework (can you believe it?) and mostly I've been helping mum around the house. Every five years she does this huge clean-up of the Burrow and gets rid of things we no longer need. She's been pretty emotional this time because A LOT of old toys went into the trash - well, they were donated actually. With me being the baby - and certainly NOT a baby anymore - we just don't need all those things.  
  
I am so glad you're coming to stay with us! You're going to have Percy's bedroom. Even though he's made amends with mum and dad, he still has his own flat in London to be closer to work. Fred and George tell me that they see Percy's girlfriend - remember Penelope Clearwater? - leave the flat in the mornings (they do so love to spy on poor Perce!), so a lot of us think they'll be a new member of the Weasley family soon - and I mean Penelope, NOT a baby!  
  
Mum and dad are anxious to meet you. They have heard many things about you over the years, from Ron and Harry. All good things, though, as far as I know. I told them what a great artist you were and showed them the picture you drew of me playing Seeker on the Gryffindor team - I still can't believe that we won! They are looking forward to your visit almost as much as I am.  
  
Anyway, I must end here. I imagine that I shouldn't be rude and go say hello to the guests. Hermione is sharing my room, after all!  
  
I can't wait till you get here!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Ginny reread the letter a few times before sealing it and heading to Ron's room to borrow Pigwidgeon. She could hear Ron and Hermione's voices drifting up from downstairs. As usual, Hermione seemed shocked that Ron had neglected to begin his holiday assignments. Ginny smiled. 'Soon,' she thought.  
  
She entered Ron's room and attached the letter to Pig's leg and brought him to the window. As she watched the small owl fly away, she thought she saw something in the sky, but on second glance she saw nothing. Still, as she left Ron's bedroom and started down the stairs she heard new voices.  
  
Harry had arrived. 


	5. Meeting at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five: Meeting at the Burrow  
  
As Ginny entered the kitchen, she saw Harry engulfed in her mother's embrace. "Harry, dear, we're so glad to have you, as usual!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Ginny could hear the sympathetic tone her mother was using, and it continued as Mrs. Weasley inspected Harry from head to toe. "Harry, dear, you look so thin. Are you eating enough?"  
  
"I'm all right," Harry said. Ginny noticed a change in his voice right away, and she threw a glance at Ron and Hermione, who she could see immediately had noticed it too. Not that they hadn't expected him to be different. Harry was forced to grow up too quickly, and his friends knew that. None of them had experienced a loss as substantial as their raven- haired friend's.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked Harry over one more time. "You're sure I can't fix you something dear?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "I'm fine."  
  
Ron and Hermione now surrounded Harry, giving him their sympathies, again. Then, seeing Harry's face and knowing he didn't want to talk about it, they headed up to Ron's bedroom. Harry took comfort in the familiarity of the orange room and even managed a smile. "Would you like to practice some Quidditch?" Ron asked, knowing that a ride on his Firebolt always seemed to put Harry in a better mood.  
  
"Ron, I just traveled here on the bloody broomstick," Harry said. "I don't want to get back on it."  
  
"Well, we could just go outside then," said Ron. "It's a nice day."  
  
"You two go," said Harry. "I'd like to stay here."  
  
"Harry," Hermione decided to be blunt. "You need to distract yourself. You can't just sit around and think gloomy thoughts all day."  
  
"I know that, Hermione," Harry said. He didn't snap at her, but spoke in a defeated tone, as if he was simply just tired of the world around him. "I know that." The three friends stood in silence for a moment. Ron and Hermione were at a loss for words. An angry Harry was someone they could understand, but a Harry with no drive was confusing. Harry was the one who broke the ice again. "Really. I'll be fine. Up and about in no time. But right now I want to stay here and just be by myself."  
  
"All right then mate," said Ron. "But I hope you'll be able to get some peace with the likes of HIM about." Ron gestured toward the ceiling and sure enough they could hear the ghoul clanging about. It actually made Harry smile a bit.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it," he said. "Now, what are you waiting for? Go outside, enjoy the day. I'll be down in a bit." Though they weren't sure it was the best idea, Ron and Hermione honored Harry's wishes and headed downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they were in the backyard, Ron and Hermione weren't quite sure what to do. They'd been alone before. They'd been alone a lot before, whenever Harry was in the hospital wing, or when they were on prefect duty, or when Harry had Quidditch practice but the problem with Harry seemed to linger between them. When Harry was injured, they knew all they had to do was be by his bedside to make him feel better. When Harry was playing Quidditch, they knew all they had to do was cheer for him on the sidelines. But a quiet, distant Harry seemed to want nothing to with them, so they had no choice but to go on as though Harry wasn't even there.  
  
"I thought you wanted to play Quidditch," Hermione said as she and Ron walked around the yard.  
  
"Nah," he said. "I like when Harry joins in. Plus Fred and George are at the shop, so we don't really have a whole team."  
  
"Ron, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. The tone of her voice made Ron interested immediately.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How is it that. that. you and Harry can fly so well?" she asked. Ron smiled at her question, but more at the way she asked it. She seemed so shy about it.  
  
"Well, I don't know," said Ron. "It's just something we picked up, I guess."  
  
"I mean, it's the only thing I don't know how to do. Well, I mean I know the basics of it, but I could never travel for too long on one, or play Quidditch. Not that I'd want to get into the sport even if I DID know how to ride the broom properly but-"  
  
"Hermione, do you want me to show you?" Ron asked, cutting her off. Hermione didn't say anything. "I could, y'know. Maybe it would help." Hermione still said nothing. "Come on, we have nothing else to do. It might be fun."  
  
"Okay, then. Show me how."  
  
* * * Twenty minutes later, Harry was watching from Ron's bedroom window as Ron showed Hermione how he flew on a broomstick. Harry was surprised at the way Hermione was acting, as though she had never touched a broom before. He knew that she was a fairly good flyer. Never a champion, but she knew what she was doing. She always did. He wondered why she was acting the way she was.  
  
Harry noticed Ron was acting differently too. He seemed happy that he knew something Hermione didn't, and he was pleased to take advantage of that fact. He was helping her with everything, making sure to tell her every bit of knowledge that he knew. Before he knew it, they were flying low to the ground, sharing the same broom.  
  
All Harry could think was, 'Weird.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, Ron, I think I got it now," Hermione said, and Ron let the broom down and their feet touched the ground. "Can I try it by myself?"  
  
"Be my guest," said Ron, and he held out the broom to her. Hermione expertly mounted it and flew two laps around the backyard before landing smoothly in front of Ron's feet.  
  
"That was really great!" Ron exclaimed. "In fact, it was so great, I think that someone may have been misleading me when they said they didn't know how to fly very well."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, it gave us something to do, didn't it?"  
  
Ron looked as though he was going to protest, but then thought better of it. "Yeah, I guess it did!" he exclaimed. "But don't you dare tell me that you can't play Quidditch with us!"  
  
Hermione started to laugh, which made Ron begin to chuckle as well. It felt good to laugh together, after all the tension from the past year. However, as the laughter started to die down, they both felt something strange, something that pulled them towards the other person. They stared into each other's eyes, locked, until a commotion from the house forced them to run inside and see what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my goodness! Bill! Charlie! What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she hugged her two eldest sons.  
  
"We're not quite sure," said Charlie. "Percy told us to come."  
  
"Percy? He's coming too?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione entered the kitchen. They were joined almost immediately by Ginny and Harry coming from the stairs.  
  
"Percy wants us all to meet here," Bill explained. "Said something about a family meeting. Fred and George are just closing up for lunch, so they should be here any minute."  
  
"Well, this is a special occasion. The whole family together!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "This calls for a celebration. A hand please, Ginny?" Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley and they began to prepare a special lunch for the whole family. Hermione soon followed.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to talk to Ron. "Hey mate, what were you and Hermione doing?"  
  
"I was teaching her to fly," said Ron. "But I think she knows more than she lets on."  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. "Do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "Hermione is our friend. I can't like her that way!"  
  
"But DO you?" Harry pressed.  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed, much in the tone of a five year old accused of liking a girl.  
  
Harry didn't believe Ron. He had seen the way he and Hermione looked at each other sometimes. He wasn't sure what to think about it though. He was happy for his friends, but also worried about what their getting together would do to the three of them. But since Ron was so adamant in denying his feelings, Harry didn't think he had anything to worry about for a while. Still, he didn't let on what he suspected to Ron. All he said was, "Okay. If you say so."  
  
Ron seemed about to comment, but Fred and George suddenly apparated into the kitchen. "So what's this all about, huh?" came Fred's voice.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," said Mrs. Weasley. "All we're missing now are your father and Percy."  
  
As though she had spoken the magic words, Arthur and Percy Weasley appeared in the kitchen. They were soon followed by Penelope Clearwater, Percy's longtime girlfriend. "About time Percy!" exclaimed George, making Fred laugh. "What's this all about?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had returned, making the crowd in the living room quite large. "Why don't we all sit down to lunch?" Percy asked.  
  
"Well, it's not quite ready," said Mrs. Weasley. "But whatever it is, Percy, please tell us. Is it important?"  
  
"Very," said Percy. "You see, the thing is, Penelope and I are going to be married."  
  
* * *  
  
At dinner that night, which Mrs. Weasley insisted the entire clan attend, the joy at Percy's announcement could still be felt. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe that one of her children was getting married. She was full of the usual questions, such as when the couple planned to get married (they said soon, in the next couple of months) and when and how many grandchildren she could expect (they declined to answer on this one, saying it would all happen when it happens). Still, nothing could take away from the pleasant, though far from quiet evening at the Weasley house. 


	6. In Diagon Alley

Chapter Six: Off to Diagon Alley  
  
The three friends spent the rest of the summer together at the Burrow, except for Harry who spent a brief stint in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin was now living in the house, keeping it up for the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. He was still have problems with Kreacher, the old house elf who had snitched on them, only now they kept the creature more or less contained, as they didn't want to risk giving the vindictive little guy clothes to go free. They were afraid he might reveal their secrets, and that was something they didn't want. As it was, they were still searching for a new place to lay low, as they were afraid Lucius Malfoy might have more than enough information to find them.  
  
Ron and Hermione stayed as cheerful as they could around Harry, and they tried to make him smile and join them in their activities. Sometimes Harry wanted to join in, but mostly he kept to himself. He wasn't always in Ron's room. Very often they found him in the living room, or sometimes sitting outside under a tree, but every time they found him alone he was sitting with a quiet expression on his face, deep in thought. They all knew what he was thinking about.  
  
The arrival of Dean Thomas caused a change only in Ginny. All of sudden she started acting giddy and excited. She wanted everyone to go places together, but with Harry seemingly out of commission it was always Ron and Hermione who went along. Ginny mused to herself that it was as though they were on a double date, except Ron and Hermione were merely platonic and Ron kept throwing Dean looks whenever he would get to Ginny. Hermione thought Ron would practically have a heart attack when Dean took Ginny's hand as they walked down the street on their way to have some lunch.  
  
"Ron, don't," Hermione said, and she pulled him back by his arm to create a little distance between the two pairs. "Ginny's a big girl now Ron. You're going to have to get used to that."  
  
"It's just I don't trust Dean, that's all," said Ron, though Hermione.  
  
"Since when?" Hermione asked. "You've know Dean Thomas for almost six years now, and you've never said a nasty word about him. Not even a complaint, as far as I know, and that's saying something coming from you."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said.  
  
"It just means you need to have more faith in people," said Hermione. "Ginny can take care of herself. She's stronger than you think. You know that. How many people can be possessed by Voldemort-"  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ron exclaimed. "He could be ANYWHERE!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, just get used to it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes, he could be anywhere, and horrible things could be lurking just around the corner, but what kind of a life will you have if you live it in fear?!"  
  
Ron was taken aback by Hermione's comment. She sounded so brave, yet her face gave her away. "You're really frightened by all of this, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, it IS scary, Ron. I mean, with just a few little words, all the things I love could be lost. I mean, we came so close to death recently."  
  
"Aww, don't worry Hermione," Ron said, and they started to walk. "I'll take care of you." He put his arm around her, and then instantly began to wonder why. "Me and Harry, of course."  
  
"Yes. Yes, you always have," Hermione murmured.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon before school was scheduled to begin, the usual letters came in the mail. This time they were accompanied by official looking letters from the Wizarding Examination Authority. "Out O.W.L. scores!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "I was wondering when they'd come!" She eagerly teared into hers, while Harry and Ron were reluctant.  
  
Though they could tell by the beaming smile on Hermione's face that she had gotten Outstanding O.W.L.'s in ALL her subjects, Ron tentatively asked, "How'd you do?"  
  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tight, surprising herself, Harry and especially Ron. "Oh, Ron, I got Outstanding in everything! Everything!"  
  
"Uhhh. wow Hermione," said Ron. "I bet that's some kind of record or something." He wasn't sure what to do, except hug her back. However, this motion seemed to stir something in Hermione and she tensed and pulled away.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," she said. "I just got carried away, I guess."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, only half listening. "It's. uh. it's okay."  
  
"Well, come on, come on, open yours," said Hermione, and she stood and waited until Harry and Ron had opened their envelopes.  
  
"All right!" exclaimed Harry, with the first genuine smile on his face since the end of the year. "I passed Potions!"  
  
"Hey, me too!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't imagine Snape wants me back in his class though."  
  
Hermione looked over his shoulder at his paper. "And you said you thought they asked for a lot to become a Healer. Ron, you've got really good grades here. I'm so proud of both of you."  
  
Harry smiled, but Ron positively beamed, and felt his cheeks go flush. "Well, maybe a career as a Healer wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came into the room at the commotion and soon joined in the excitement of the three friends. She hugged Ron so hard he thought he would run out of air, and then she did the same to Harry and Hermione. "Oh, dears, I'm so proud of you all. Couldn't be prouder of Harry and Hermione if they were my own children!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "And there's more to be proud about. Looks like Ginny's the new prefect." Hermione gestured toward Ginny, who was standing with her badge much the same way Ron had done when he was first made the prefect of Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Another prefect in the family! It's so wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley gushed. "And Fred and George doing so well with the joke shop. Granted I would have wanted them to finish at Hogwarts, but. oh, this calls for a celebration! Let's get your father and go to Diagon Alley for dinner. While we're there we can get your supplies for this year!"  
  
"Sounds great mum," said Ginny and she left the room to tell Dean the plan.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, most of the Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron enjoying a wonderful meal. They had spent the day in Diagon Alley, and while they waited for Mr. Weasley to arrive for dinner they bought all their school supplies. Ron and Hermione noticed a change in Harry. He seemed happier in Diagon Alley as he bought his new school robes. Mrs. Weasley had been in a generous mood, and bought Ginny her very own owl to take back to school with her. She also bought Ron a broomstick servicing kit, much like the one Hermione had given to Harry for Christmas one year.  
  
After dinner, Mr. Weasley decided that they should make a night of it in Diagon Alley and he rented rooms for everyone at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry seemed skeptical of allowing the Weasleys to spend so much money, but then he remembered Mr. Weasley's raise at work and was happier, though he still intended to try and pay them back a little bit. Now the family sat around the table quietly talking.  
  
Ginny and Dean asked for permission to take an evening stroll in Diagon Alley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to let them, as long as Ron tagged along. "You want to come Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said, as usual. This time, Ron was expecting - and even hoping for - that answer.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione agreed to go, and the four set off again. Ron noticed that Ginny kept throwing small smiles his and Hermione's way, and it confused him. He was in a calm mood that night, and didn't want to let anything bother him. He even let Ginny and Dean get quite far ahead of him without TOO much complaint. Besides, it gave him a chance to talk to Hermione alone.  
  
He didn't know why, but he wanted to give her a gift in private. He would have felt funny in front of his entire family, as well as his other best friend. Still, he was determined that Hermione have something nice. It had been his idea to buy her something for doing so well on the demanding tests, and he was happy to have come up with something all by himself.  
  
"Hermione, hold on a sec," Ron said, and he stopped her outside of Flourish and Blotts. She turned to him, and the moonlight caught in her hair, and it made Ron's stomach feel queasy.  
  
'Must have eaten too much at dinner,' he thought to himself.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked when he didn't say anything right away.  
  
"I have something for you," Ron said, and he pulled the small paper bag out of his pocket. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else. It's for. well, for just being the smartest girl I know, I guess."  
  
"Ron, you didn't have to do that," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Ron. "Think of it as an apology for all our silly fights. AND for breaking O.W.L. records!" He held the bag out to her and she took it and began to open it.  
  
What Hermione found inside was a small, silver owl charm on a simple silver chain. "Oh, Ron, it's very nice," she said. "Thank you."  
  
"It's because you passed so many O.W.L.'s. That's why it's an owl shape," Ron explained.  
  
"I guessed that," she said, and Ron blushed. Hermione smiled at him and put the necklace on. "How does it look?"  
  
"Nice," said Ron.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione again. They stood in silence, something that was becoming a common occurance for them. Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her, and though she relished in the idea that her biggest wish might come true, she started to feel awkward, and decided to break the connection. "Where have Dean and Ginny gone off too?"  
  
Ron was brought back to life at the mention of his sister and her boyfriend. "Yes, where are they?" Ron said. "If I find them snogging, then Dean Thomas better watch his back this year at school!"  
  
"Ron, you don't mean that and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
"I could mean it," he said. "I could beat Dean up."  
  
"Maybe once you've played a little more Quidditch," Hermione teased.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Ron exclaimed, and he reached over to punch Hermione playfully in the arm, but she had moved to quickly and his missed, causing her to giggle. He began to chase her down the street, the two of them laughing as they went along.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Hermione fell asleep while thinking of Ron. She continued to think of him as she slept. Ron thought of Hermione and how she had looked in the moonlight on Diagon Alley. A small smile crept to his face just as he dozed off. 


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seven: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Seemingly all too soon, the trio was back on the Hogwarts Express and on their was to school again. The pressures of the O.W.L.'s were gone, but there were still the looming N.E.W.T.'s that they would take in their seventh year. Hermione had return to her schoolgirl self, insisting that they would have to start studying right away, especially Ron if he wanted to keep up and someday become a Healer. Ron blushed hearing her say this, knowing how proud Hermione was of him and he vowed that he would try to do better this year.  
  
"Hermione, what are your plans after we graduate?" Ron asked her suddenly as the train headed towards Hogsmeade station.  
  
Hermione looked a little shocked at Ron's genuine interest. "To tell you the truth, I haven't decided yet."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry in mock disbelief. "Hermione Granger doesn't know what she wants to do after Hogwarts? Impossible!"  
  
"No, it's true," said Hermione. "I can't just choose one thing. Whenever I see something I like something else comes up that I like even better. It's hard to decide."  
  
"Well, with your O.W.L.'s you can do anything you want!" Ron exclaimed. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt so much pride towards Hermione. Of course, he had always been pleased for her whenever she did well in school, but now he felt different, almost as though he himself had something to do with her successes. Hermione smiled at him, and he felt that strange feeling in his stomach again, this time attributing it to the cauldron cakes Harry treated him to.  
  
"Hello," came a voice from the compartment door. The three turned to see fellow student Luna Lovegood standing there, her usual copy of The Quibbler in her hands. When they had met Luna on the train the previous year, they weren't quite sure what to make of her. But she had come in handy at the end of the year, and though none would call her a friend just yet, she had definitely shared something with the group and come to an understanding not many outside their small circle would.  
  
"Hello Luna," said Hermione. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Nice," Luna said nonchalantly and she helped herself to a seat next to Harry. "Dad's working on a new story, looking for the mysterious monkellark."  
  
Hermione nodded and said simply, "How interesting." She knew from past experience that it was better to just comply than argue with Luna's statements, no matter how silly she thought they might be.  
  
A silence fell over the small group and they listened to the soft rumbling of the train's wheels on the tracks. Luna kept stealing glances at Harry, which Hermione noticed, and she raised her eyes at him. Harry, aware of Luna's gazes, but aware of Hermione's expression, gave her a look as if to say, "WHAT!" That only made Hermione smile a little bit.  
  
"So how did all of you do on your O.W.L.'s?" Luna wanted to know. Being a year younger than them, she would be facing the task herself this year, along with Ginny. The group told her of their successes and she seemed happy, if you could tell what a happy expression was on Luna Lovegood.  
  
Time passed by and soon it was dark outside, and the group knew they were getting close to school again. They were all filled with wonder about what would happen there this year. Dumbledore was back, that was for sure, and it was likely he was going to stay right where he was, now that the wizarding world knew that the threat of Voldemort was VERY real. It still remained to be seen who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. They all remembered well the horror that was Dolores Umbridge. They looked forward to things getting back to normal. Harry especially looked forward to getting back on the Quidditch field playing his usual position as Seeker. He knew that the team would also have the task of choosing almost an entirely new team. Fred and George were gone, leaving space open for two beaters ("No way we're keeping those dolts!" Ron exclaimed about the replacement beaters that had come in when Fred and George's broomsticks were banned.) Also, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were all gone as well, for they had just spent their last year at Hogwarts. It seemed a daunting task, but Harry and Ron were ready to take on the challenge, being the only two members left on the team.  
  
"Ginny mentioned she wanted to try for a Chaser," said Harry. "And I hear she's good as Seeker, so chances are she'll get it."  
  
"You've got Captain for sure, Harry," said Ron. "You've been on the team the longest."  
  
Harry was pleased to hear Ron say this. He knew he had always rolled his eyes whenever Oliver Wood would start ranting and raving, but he always thought being in the position of Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team (champions two years now!) would be an honor. It sure would be something to cheer him up. Ron thought the same thing. He knew that Harry needed the distraction of becoming Captain of the team to help him.  
  
"We'll have to post a notice about try-outs right away," said Harry, and Ron nodded. He was looking at Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Luna, having lost interest in the boys when their talk turned to a sport she didn't quite understand.  
  
"We're going to need loads of practice Harry," Ron said. "We're building a whole new team this year! It's insane!"  
  
"If we could win last year, we can win this year," said Harry, prompting Ron to remember his poor performance, followed by his best, just in time to beat the opposing team and win the Quidditch Cup!  
  
Their conversation was cut short by Hermione who said, "Looks like we're getting close. We should get ready."  
  
As they felt the train start to slow down, they gathered all the belonging they had with them in the compartment and got ready to leave. They were visited soon by Neville Longbottom, who had finished his own "packing" and was wondering down the corridor. "Hullo," he said. "How are you?"  
  
Neville had also experience their horror at the end of last year, proving somewhat helpful. Again though, it had created a bond between him and the friends that could never be broken, and they were sure that they would see more of Neville as the year progressed.  
  
"How were those O.W.L scores Neville?" Ron asked, mostly so that they wouldn't have to recap the horrors of three months earlier. "Bet you aced Herbology."  
  
Neville smiled, "Got an Outstanding, I did!"  
  
"Congrats," said Harry.  
  
"Glad those bloody tests are behind us," said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "But now comes the N.E.W.T.'s and you know they're-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "They're NEXT year. Not THIS year. Let's not jump the gun here."  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you how important they are? You can't play around when it comes to these tests. They're a -"  
  
"Determinate of your future," Ron, Harry and even Neville said in unison. Hermione blushed, but said nothing more about the subject and soon they had come to a stop and were leaving the train.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" called the familiar voice of Hagrid. The three friends smiled as they walked to the carriages.  
  
"Glad to see Hagrid's back," said Hermione. "It's a good sign that things around here, at least, are returning to normal."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville all shared one carriage and they traveled up to the castle. They all felt good to be back at school and they were silent as they looked around the grounds and finally at the well lit building standing majestically ahead of them. Suddenly, hunger took over as they got closer and closer to the opening feast.  
  
Soon they were sitting in the Great Hall. The first years had been sorted, and Dumbledore stood to his feet to make the opening statements. "It is so wonderful to see all of your youthful faces again," he began. "For those who are old pros at Hogwarts, welcome back. For those new to our school, warmest welcomes! I know you will find Hogwarts, at time, a bit odd, but if you'll just excuse that you'll soon learn to think of it as normal. Now, as usual, I have a few things to say, so bear with me. I know all of you are anxious to get to the food, as I am." Some students laughed.  
  
"There are some issues of dire importance that I must share with you. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has returned. I don't think I need to explain the dangers that lurk because of this. However, here at Hogwarts we intend to keep everything as it always way, which means we expect you to attend your lessons, do your homework, and follow the rules." He seemed to look right at Harry when he said this.  
  
"Also, I must announce that Professor Umbridge is no longer with us." This statement created cheers among some students. "Nor as the educational decrees. Therefore, all clubs and meetings are allowed." Again, it seemed as though Dumbledore looked right at Harry. "And, as seems the norm here at Hogwarts, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Allow me to introduce Professor Tonks." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as they saw Tonks stand to be introduced to the school.  
  
"I had no idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "Did she tell you?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Should be a good year then," said Ron. "Maybe this one will stay!"  
  
"Let's hope," said Hermione. "It's so difficult changing teachers every year. They all have different styles."  
  
"Plus we already know we like her," said Ron.  
  
They realized that Dumbledore was still talking. "And with all of that said, please, enjoy the feast!" he exclaimed, and the plates and bowls on the tables filled with food. All of the famished students dug right in.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron set to work creating a poster announcing Quidditch try-outs. After the feast, they had cornered Professor McGonagall and asked her when they could hold them, and if she could please reserve the field. She readily agreed, and they planned to hold the try-outs in two week's time. They felt that would be enough for interested people to practice their skills before showing them off.  
  
"There," said Ron, finished the sign. "That looks good."  
  
Hermione, who had been reading through one of her new spell books, looked over at their handiwork. "It's crooked," she stated. Harry and Ron stood back to look at the poster from far away, and sure enough the words started to slant.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want to write all that over again!"  
  
"God, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you THAT lazy? Give it to me. Accio parchment!" The piece of paper flew to her hands, and Ron and Harry watched as, with a few spells and waves of her wand she forced the letters to straighten themselves out.  
  
"That's better, isn't it?" she asked when she handed the paper back to them.  
  
"Gee, Hermione, maybe you should just do everything for us the first time," said Ron. "It would sure save me time."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're never going to do anything right if you expect me to always clean up after you. What if I'm not always here?"  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean that I am not always going to be around to pick up the pieces," said Hermione, suddenly feeling flushed and angry.  
  
"So you're just going to stop being my friend?" Ron asked, feeling something like anger well up in himself as well. "Well, that's just great, Hermione! We're friends all through school and you're just going to drop us?!"  
  
"That's NOT what I said, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry started to back away, knowing the soon she and Ron would be in full out brawling mode. "I just mean that there will come a time when we're not together ALL THE TIME! And you're going to have to do things for yourself!"  
  
"I know how to do things for myself!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know you do!" Hermione shouted. "I just don't understand why you DON'T!"  
  
Ron looked shocked at this statement, and it seemed as though Hermione had won this particular argument. Ron said nothing else. Instead, he and Hermione stared each other down for what seemed like twenty minutes, though when Harry checked his watch he saw it only three minutes later. He was used to this, Ron and Hermione's fighting. What he wasn't used to was the strange tension that was between them, a tension that he felt could snap at any time and bring them together. Or apart.  
  
Hermione ended the starting contest when she said, "Well, it's been a long day. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "I guess I'd better head there myself."  
  
"Well, good night."  
  
"Good night," Ron said.  
  
"Night Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron watched Hermione walk up the stairs. When they heard the door to her dormitory close, Ron turned to Harry. "What did she mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When she said we wouldn't always be together all the time?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," Harry said, thinking the answer obvious. "After we finish at Hogwarts, we're all going to go our separate ways, I suppose."  
  
"But we'll be friends," Ron insisted.  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "But things will be different. We'll all have jobs in different places, and we won't have time to see each other as much as we do now."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, and Harry could hear something in his friend's voice that he had heard before, when Ron was doing so poorly in Quidditch. It was a tone as though the whole world was going to come crashing down and he was powerless to stop it. It was tone Harry heard in his own voice a lot.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed," said Harry. "You coming up?"  
  
"Nah," said Ron. "I want to take one last look at this sign."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, and he turned and headed up the stairs. Ron pretended to look at the poster for Quidditch try-outs until he knew Harry couldn't turn and see him, and then he flopped into one of the large armchairs.  
  
'I don't want things to change,' Ron thought to himself. 'I like them the way they are. With us all together all the time. It's nice that way. And maybe I LIKE when Hermione helps me. Maybe I LIKE her to clean up the pieces. It's not because I can't do it. She doesn't know what she's talking about!'  
  
Ron was horrorstruck at the thought that he would one day be separated from Hermione and Harry. What he wasn't allowing himself to think was that a separation from Harry didn't bother him; it was the thought of separation from Hermione that made his stomach churn and his heart ache. 


	8. Happy Birthday Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Hermione  
  
The term was off to a good start, and it would soon be Hermione's sixteenth birthday. Ginny was planning a small party in honor of the occasion. She was also happy because she had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser. As expected, Harry was made captain and so far he was running the team beautifully. Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione, was happy to see that Harry had a distraction, and that he seemed to think of Sirius and the events surrounding his death less and less.  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to create a distraction as she worked to keep Hermione's party a surprise. She was still trying to come up with the best way to keep Hermione out of the common room. She was trying to persuade Ron to take her to the library, where she knew Hermione could spend hours at a time, but Ron was reluctant. He was acting strange these days, and Ginny could only guess that he was finally figuring out his feelings.  
  
Things were going well with Dean, Ginny thought. They had now been together four months. Ginny's feelings towards him had changed a little, but she still wasn't sure whether she was in love with him or not. She was terrified that Dean would say he loved her and that she wouldn't know what to say back, but it seemed as though for now they were just enjoying each other's company, and enjoying avoiding Ron's reprimands.  
  
Ron was stressing over Hermione's birthday in another way. He wanted to find the perfect gift for her. He almost regretted giving her the owl necklace - which he noted with pride she wore almost everyday- for passing the O.W.L.'s. 'I should have waited until her birthday! How am I going to top it?!'  
  
He turned to Ginny for advice. "Hey, Gin, what do you think I should give Hermione for her birthday?"  
  
Ginny looked shocked that he was actually asking. "Well, Ron, I guess that depends on what message you're trying to send."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, are you going for a friendship kind of gift or do you want to show her that there might be something more?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Friendship," Ron said, a little too quickly. "Definitely friendship."  
  
"You sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What are you getting at Ginny?"  
  
"Well, it's just. I thought maybe you liked Hermione. I mean, as more than a friend," Ginny explained.  
  
"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "She's just my friend."  
  
'Your friend who you're in love with,' Ginny thought to herself. To Ron she said, "Okay, so you're going for the friendship kind of gift then." Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, you have a couple of options," said Ginny. "You could get her something that you know she likes. I mean, you know Hermione well enough to know her interests."  
  
"Reading," Ron said.  
  
"Good," said Ginny. "You could get her a really nice book."  
  
"But she has tons of books already!" Ron exclaimed. "Mine will just blend in with the rest."  
  
"Well, you could try to find something rare, or something she doesn't have. Or something of particular interest," said Ginny. "Or we could just forget the book idea altogether, but it seems like it might be your best idea."  
  
Ron sighed. 'Why do girls have to be so difficult?' he asked himself.  
  
"Do you know what her favorite book is?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Probably 'Hogwarts:A History,'" Ron said. "But she's already got that one."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, and she could see that Ron was also trying to think of the perfect book. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "Why don't I try to find out what her favorite muggle book is, and then you can get it for her!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Ron exclaimed. "But can you get, like a really old one or something? So that it's special?"  
  
"Probably," said Ginny. "Dad might know."  
  
Ron smiled and planned to write to his father. "Thanks Gin," said Ron. "This is going to be really nice."  
  
"I'm sure," said Ginny. "I'll make sure to ask Hermione about books the next chance I get, okay?"  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, and he turned to leave, but he thought of something else. "Hey Gin? How do you know so much about this?"  
  
"I'm a girl."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny did her part of the work, and soon found out that Hermione loved the muggle book 'Little Women.' She told Ginny that her mother used to read it to her when she was a young girl. After finding that out, Ron wrote to his father, asking if he could pick it up for him in a muggle bookstore someday after work. His father wrote back and promised he would. He promised he would stay close to Ron's specifications. Ron had written him, telling him all he could find out about muggle books. He wanted the book in hardcover, and perhaps in some form of special edition. Mrs. Weasley was looking forward to the task.  
  
In the meantime, Ron started to help Ginny with the party. Between that and Quidditch practice (training the new members) the two of them were extremely busy, and Ron saw Hermione only during class and at night in the common room. Their separation seemed to help them get along. Harry noticed that they fought quite a lot less than usual, and he suspected it was because they were glad for each other's company when they could get it and didn't want to waste time fighting. Ron was still upset from the night Hermione said they wouldn't always be together all the time and he seemed adamant in keeping his friends around him as much as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
The day of the birthday party drew nearer. Ginny finally persuaded Ron to ask Hermione for help with his homework and dragged her off to the library. The catch: he made Harry come as well. The good news was that they really DID have an essay to write for potions, which they had all ended up back in. Ron's dream of becoming a Healer was getting stronger and stronger and he wanted to do everything he could to ensure that he did.  
  
"Do you want me to check over your essays?" Hermione asked the boys as she folded hers up, complete.  
  
"When we get back to common room," said Ron, looking at this watch. "Maybe we should head up there now."  
  
"We've only been here an hour," Hermione pointed out. "And you've barely written anything."  
  
"I always get it done, don't I?" Ron said, feeling defensive. He was also feeling a little hungry and he knew that there would be plenty of food upstairs for him and he wanted to get to it. He was also nervous about his gift, which was tucked away under his pillow. His father had done a brilliant job of searching for the book. He sent Ron a very pretty copy of 'Little Women,' complete with beautiful pictures painted in watercolors that graced the book every couple of chapters. Ron was sure Hermione would love it, and he wanted to see the look on her face when he gave it to her.  
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked. "Cause I don't want to be up late looking at it."  
  
"I will finish it. All by myself," Ron said. And he added, for good measure. "I promise."  
  
"All right then," said Hermione. "Let's head upstairs then. I have some reading to do anyway." As she packed her bags, Harry threw Ron a look that said, 'We'll see about that.' Ginny had managed to get Harry excited about the party as well, and he was also anxious to start the fun.  
  
Hermione finished packing the bag and looked at her friends. Ron smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak for a second. "You - you ready?" she asked. Harry and Ron nodded and they stood and headed for the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Ginny made everyone in Gryffindor quickly hide. Harry entered first, followed by Ron, and then Hermione. "Why is it so dark in here?" Hermione asked immediately.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" everyone jumped out of hiding and yelled. Hermione let out a small shriek and jumped.  
  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Harry Birthday Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, coming towards her. She and Hermione hugged.  
  
"Ginny, did you do all this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, a girl only turns sixteen once," said Ginny.  
  
"And I don't suppose you two had anything to do with this?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, maybe a little," said Ron, and he blushed and looked down at his toes.  
  
"Thank you all, then!" Hermione gushed, and she hugged Harry and then she went over and hugged Ron. As soon as she touched him, he felt his knees go weak, and he knew that he never wanted her to stop hugging him. Still, he let her go when she pulled away and smiled at her.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said softly.  
  
Hermione swooned at the tone he used. "Thanks," she murmured before she was whisked away by Ginny to where all her gifts lay.  
  
"Come on, open them up," said Ginny. "Here's one from your parents."  
  
Ron watched from across the room as Hermione opened her gifts, reading the cards and reacting when she saw the presents. The pile on the table got smaller and smaller until Hermione got to the last one. Just then, Ron remembered that he had never gotten his gift, and he ran up to his dormitory. The book was safely under his pillow and he ran it downstairs. When he was halfway down, he stopped and watched the scene in front of him.  
  
Hermione was talking to Ginny, Dean and Colin Creevey, and she was laughing. 'I like when she smiles,' Ron thought to himself. He continued to watch her in awe, moving around the room and talking to people without a care in the world. He felt a sudden urge to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her hold her close, but he fought it. Instead, he continued to watch until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" It was Harry.  
  
Ron jumped. "Harry! Don't do that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you seemed like you were sleepwalking. Sure you didn't fall asleep when you were up there?" Harry teased.  
  
"I'm sure," said Ron. "I was just getting Hermione's present."  
  
"Don't you think you should give it to her?"  
  
"That was the plan," said Ron.  
  
"Well, she's coming this way," said Harry, and before Ron could answer him, Harry walked down the stairs and Hermione made her way up.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, as though she had been waiting for him to return.  
  
"Well, I was just. uh. getting your present," Ron said, suddenly nervous to have her so close to him.  
  
"Can I have it?" Hermione asked, seeing that Ron made no move to give it to her. He blushed and handed it to her, and looked down as she opened it, forgetting that he had wanted to see her reaction.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's beautiful!" he suddenly heard her exclaimed. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"Well, I told my dad what to get, and he found it at a muggle bookstore," Ron explained.  
  
"It's wonderful," said Hermione. "This is my favorite book. How did you -?" The realization suddenly came to her. "So that's why Ginny was asking me about muggle books the other day!"  
  
Ron blushed, and nodded, suddenly feeling silly that he had gotten his little sister to help him. "Well, she just found out what book you liked. I thought of the idea."  
  
Hermione smiled, making Ron smile back. "Well, I love it. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."  
  
'Ever?' Ron thought. 'Wow, I did a great job!'  
  
"Well," said Hermione, seeming to read his thoughts. "I love my necklace too." She showed him that she was, in fact, wearing the owl necklace. They looked down at the people in the common room. "This has been a great day."  
  
Ron smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Hermione." 


	9. Ginny's Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Nine: Ginny's Break-Up  
  
At the beginning of October, word came that Percy and Penelope planned to get married at the end of the month. Ron and Ginny, as well as Harry and Hermione had received special permission from Professor Dumbledore to attend the wedding on a Saturday. It was to take place in Hogsmeade, and they were all looking forward to going. Ron was just happy he wouldn't have to wear his ratty old dress robes. Ginny and Hermione were excited over the wedding plans. Being the only sister of the groom, Ginny was going to be one of Penelope's bridesmaids and she and Hermione discussed possibilities of hair and make-up to go with the maroon colored dress Mrs. Weasley was going to make for her. Ron was also a participant in the wedding, but he and Harry chose to stay away from any wedding discussions.  
  
In the midst of the wedding excitement, Ginny's feelings started to change. She began to notice that there was no more excitement to her relationship with Dean Thomas. She no longer woke up in the mornings eager to see him, nor did she feel the need to find him if she was heading off to bed for the night. She wasn't sure when things had changed, but she did know that something was different.  
  
Dean seemed different to her as well. He wasn't as responsive when they talked, and he seemed more interested in his art than in Ginny. By the middle of October, they were barely speaking to each other, though they still sat together at the Gryffindor table at mealtimes and in the common room when they would do their homework. It seemed to Ginny that they were keeping up appearances, but neither wanted to say what was on their minds. Ginny decided it would be up to her to find out what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
One afternoon, Ginny and Dean were outside enjoying a nice fall day. Ginny suspected that it was one of the last days that they would be able to sit outside without freezing and she wanted to enjoy it, but there was a task at hand that needed to be done. Dean was sitting next to her sketching some leaves. It was a beautiful drawing and she didn't want to interrupt, but it was time for them to talk.  
  
"Hey, Dean?" she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, and he looked up at her.  
  
"What been going on?" she asked. "I mean, with us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean said and he put his pencil aside, for it seemed as though he were in for a long conversation.  
  
"Well, for one thing, this is the most we've said to each other in a week," Ginny started. "Don't you think that's strange?"  
  
"I suppose," he said. "I guess I just never really thought about it."  
  
"See!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's the problem. We need to think about these things. Couples don't just ignore each other all the time."  
  
"But we eat together, and do homework together," Dean chimed in.  
  
"Yes, but it seems as though there should be more," said Ginny. "At least I think so."  
  
Dean thought for a moment. Looking back, he and Ginny did spend considerably less time together. At first he had thought it was because they had moved on from the "newlywed" stage of their relationship into something more, but Ginny was right: they barely spoke, they barely held hands, and they hardly ever kissed each other, not even on the cheek.  
  
"Wow, Gin," Dean said. "You're right. We have been drifting."  
  
"Drifting is putting it mildly," said Ginny. "We're practically non existent. We do things next to each other, but not together."  
  
"Interesting point," said Dean. Then he turned more serious. "So, what does this mean? Should we keep trying?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny. "I just don't feel the same way, I suppose."  
  
"But we did have fun for a while didn't we?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "But tell me, do YOU feel the same way?"  
  
"No," Dean admitted. "I don't."  
  
"So that's it then," said Ginny. "We're just not together."  
  
"Doesn't seem to different, does it?" said Dean. "We're both still here. No one's crying." His statement made Ginny laugh.  
  
"I guess that's both a good sign and a bad sign," she said. "Good because we won't feel weird around each other. Bad because the relationship can just go from a couple to friends so fast." Now it was Dean's turn to laugh.  
  
"Well then, I think I'm going to go inside," he said. "I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure," said Ginny, and she smiled as he walked away. Once he was gone, Ginny stayed where she was and thought about what had just happened.  
  
'I'm glad it was so mutual,' she thought. 'Even though it's going to be a little weird. Oh no! I hope Ron doesn't get too mad at Dean later!' With that thought, Ginny started to giggle. It was back to the single life again. 


	10. A Wedding in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling. Song credit: "Crazy for You," performed by Madonna.  
  
Chapter Ten: A Wedding in the Family  
  
Everyone was excited the morning of Percy and Penelope's wedding. Ginny and Ron woke up and headed out early, as the rehearsal was being held. Harry and Hermione promised to meet them later, but the two took the chance to catch up on some work. In reality, Hermione wanted to catch up on some work and she convinced Harry to do the same. "Maybe when he gets back, Ron can use YOUR homework instead of mine to do his own," she said to Harry.  
  
"Speaking of Ron," Harry said, venturing into an area he never had with Hermione.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked, and even though Harry had said nothing about it, she felt a blush come to her cheeks.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione blushed further, giving Harry the only answer he needed. "Yes," she finally said. She watched Harry's face for a reaction, but he remained stoic. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Well," Harry said. "I don't know what to say. I mean, this is something I've suspected for quite a while."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "You have?"!  
  
"Ever since fourth year," Harry explained. "When you got so made at Fleur Delacoeur whenever Ron would mention her."  
  
"I guess I was being a little crazy," she said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Harry said, without meaning to.  
  
Hermione's head shot up again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. "Nothing."  
  
"Harry, you can't make a comment like that and not explain yourself. Come on," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "I think he'd be mad at me for telling you this, but after the Yule Ball, I found Ron's Viktor Krum action figure on the floor with the arms ripped off of it."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. 'Could this mean he likes me?' she asked herself. But to Harry, she said, "Really?" Harry nodded in response. "That's weird," she said, not letting herself admit that Ron might actually return her feelings. She looked down at her watch. "Oh my god! We've got to get ready!" she exclaimed.  
  
Harry looked down at his own watch and cursed under his breath. He and Hermione headed to their respective dormitories. Just as Hermione was about to go up the stairs, she heard Harry.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"He'll figure it out."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione were escorted into Hogsmeade by Albus Dumbledore himself, who was going to perform the wedding ceremony (he returned after the rehearsal to make sure they arrived safely at the site). It was going to be held in a nice restaurant called 'Eye of Newt,' which was where Percy took Penelope on their first date. The two were in their dress robes, and Hermione had once again smoothed her hair down and put it up. Harry was sure Ron was going to go bananas when he saw her, and he was glad there was no Viktor Krum in the way this time.  
  
Sure enough, when they saw Ron, Harry was sure his eyes were going to bug out of his head. He came over to them immediately and started to complain how boring the rehearsal had been and how he was so glad that they were both there now. Harry noticed that as he said this he was looking straight at Hermione.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them. "What are you doing! We're about to start. Come on Harry, Hermione, you'll sit with us. Ron, Ginny, line up with your brothers. Let's go!"  
  
Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny and followed Mrs. Weasley. They were both anxious to see what a wedding in the wizarding world was going to be like, as they had never witnessed one. It turned out to be very much like a muggle wedding, with just the words differing. Mrs. Weasley whispered to Hermione as it went on. "You see, we just promise that we'll always be there, just like the muggle weddings, I'm told. It's just the words are a little different."  
  
As the ceremony went on, Hermione felt her mind wander, and she began to picture herself and Ron standing in front of Albus Dumbledore, promising to love each other forever. She pictured the wedding on Hogwarts grounds, perhaps where they could see the castle, the lake, and maybe even the Quidditch field, even though it wouldn't do to have the field in the wedding photos. She smiled as Percy and Penelope were pronounced husband and wife, picturing herself kissing Ron and being announced to the crowd as Mrs. And Mrs. Ron and Hermione Weasley (or perhaps she's keep her name, or make it Granger-Weasley, or..)  
  
"Hermione?" she heard Harry's voice and felt his hand tapping her arm.  
  
"What?" she asked, hoping it wasn't in a dreamy, far off tone.  
  
"The ceremony's over. They're moving the chairs for the reception."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, suddenly embarrassed. She got up and walked down the aisle to the room where they were serving cocktails. Ron spotted her immediately and walked over the her.  
  
"You look nice," he said.  
  
Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to compliments from Ron, even though they seemed to be more frequent these days. "Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
The reception started soon after. Penelope had a love of muggle music, so she insisted that some of it be played at the wedding. Not that Percy cared. All he wanted was to be near her, to have her as his wife. As they danced, it didn't matter what song was playing. They were finally joined.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a table with the rest of the Weasley family, who had all turned out for the event. Fred had brought Angelina Johnson, who was now engaging Harry in a deep conversation about how he could manage the Quidditch team this year. George was dateless, but only because Katie Bell, former Hogwarts student and Gryffindor Quidditch team chaser he was dating, was visiting some relatives in Holland. Charlie and Bill were there, each with a date the family had never met before.  
  
"Oh, when will my older sons settle down," Mrs. Weasley lamented. Mrs. Weasley laughed and pulled his wife to the dance floor.  
  
With Harry in deep conversation, and the twins trying to make as much trouble as they possibly could, Ron and Hermione found themselves alone again. "It was a really nice wedding," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, but if truth be told he hadn't been paying attention during the wedding. He had been watching her, seeing her get that dreamy look on her face that made him want to go into her daydream with her. She had looked so peaceful. She wasn't stressing about school or anything else, and it made her look beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and had to be nudged by Fred when it was his turn to walk down the aisle behind the newly married Percy and Penelope.  
  
The tone of the music changed, and a rather old muggle tune started to play. All around them, people started to get up and dance. Bill left his date at the table to dance with Ginny. Even Harry got up to dance when a shy girl, one of Penelope's bridesmaids, asked him. Ron and Hermione watched as people came together.  
  
Swaying room as the music starts  
  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, to see if she might still hold a little bit of the dreamy expression she had earlier. It was somewhat similar, for she still looked every bit as beautiful as she did before, but she seemed to be thinking more seriously about something. Ron remembered the dream he had about her in the beginning of the summer. He felt as though he was in another world, somewhere apart from Hermione, and that he was watching her through a window, or perhaps intruding on someone's memory in a pensieve, like Harry had done a few times.  
  
I see you through the smoky air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare?  
  
You're so close but still a world away  
  
What I'm dying to say is that  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new  
  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Crazy for you  
  
Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look at him. She was afraid of what she would see in them. So she stared at the dancers in front of her, trying to concentrate on the movements of their feet. Suddenly, she felt Ron's hand on her arm.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
Hermione felt her heart lift. She hadn't expected this, but it was just what she wanted. She nodded, and Ron held out his hand to her, and they moved to the dance floor. Much like in his dream, Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist and she put her arms around his shoulders, and they danced, surrounded by the other wedding guests. From across the floor, Mrs. Weasley caught sight of them, and nudged Mr. Weasley to bring his attention to his son. They both smiled knowingly.  
  
Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we too are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind you'll see I'm  
  
Crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new  
  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
  
Because I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new  
  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
When the song ended, a faster one came on, but Ron and Hermione still held each as if to continue. The dancers around them seemed to disappear and they felt lifted up, as if in their own little world. They didn't say anything, but looked at each other, trying to speak with their eyes. Ron felt as though he should say something, but when he was about to open his mouth to speak, an announcement shook the pair out of their reverie.  
  
"Okay! Are all you single girls ready?! Mrs. Penelope Weasley is going to throw her bouquet!"  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, and she grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to where Penelope was going to toss the flowers. Hermione wasn't pleased by this. She had never really enjoyed this part of the wedding reception, even at muggle weddings, and she wanted to go back to where Ron was, to see if they could capture whatever it was they were just sharing.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry made his way over to Ron. "What WAS that?" he asked him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You and Hermione."  
  
"We were dancing," Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Looked like more than that to me," Harry commented.  
  
"Harry, how many times do I have to say it: I DON'T fancy Hermione that way." Harry noticed that Ron said this under his breath, to make sure that Hermione didn't hear the comment.  
  
"Ready!?" Penelope called out as she looked over her shoulder. She turned her head back to face Percy and let the bouquet go into the hair. Though it wasn't her intention, Hermione saw the bouquet coming her way, and though she tried to avoid being in it's path, it seemed about to hit her in the head, so she reached her hands out to stop it and was surprised when the bouquet landed neatly in her hands. There was cheering all around the hall.  
  
Ginny took Hermione aside. "You don't know about this, do you?" she asked. "In the wizarding world, catching the bouquet is like a prophecy. If you catch it, you WILL be the next one to get married. It always goes to the one it knows will be next."  
  
"But I don't even have a boyfriend," Hermione protested. "How can I be the next one to get married."  
  
"You never know," said Ginny. "Maybe we'll all be surprised."  
  
* * * Hermione was still reeling from her bouquet catch that night. She had to hear about it from all the sixth years girls as well, for Ginny had told them right away that Hermione was the lucky one. They oohed and ahhed and asked to see it. "You should keep it, Hermione," Lavender Brown said. "It's good luck."  
  
"Put it under your bed," said Parvati Patil, "and you'll dream of the person you're going to marry. Be sure to tell us who it is in the morning!"  
  
Hermione scoffed at the girls as she got ready for bed. Everyone else was already asleep, and as she changed she thought of the bouquet. 'They're just being silly,' she thought. 'The bouquet is just silly, just like for muggles.' Still, just as she got into the bed, she stuck the bouquet underneath, where she could be sure the other girls wouldn't see it and ask her questions about it, and who she had dreamt about.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed the next morning as she was about to enter the Great Hall. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked. Seeing him made her remember the night before, and she smiled dreamily.  
  
"Come here," Ron said, and he took her aside. Hermione complied. They were standing on one side of the marble staircase. Ron looked nervous, as though he were going to say something important.  
  
"What's going on Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now."  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione, hoping for what was to come.  
  
"You see, I've been thinking about you and me, and I realized that.. Well, I realized that we're friends, and then I realized that's not enough for me. I want more, Hermione. I want us. I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione's smile grew wider and wider as he spoke, and when he was finished, she hugged him tight. "I would love to!" she exclaimed, and Ron sighed in relief and smiled at her. His face turned serious, and he started to move closer to her. She prepared herself for what she knew he was about to do, and their faces were just centimeters apart when -  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright in bed when she heard a loud shriek, and then Ginny bounded into the room and jumped on her bed, jolting Hermione from her lovely dream. 


	11. An Interesting Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Eleven: An Interesting Pair  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You will not BELIEVE what I just saw!" Ginny shrieked again and started laughing.  
  
Hermione was intrigued, her dream temporarily forgotten. "What? What?!"  
  
"It was-" Ginny was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "Neville. and, and Luna-!"  
  
"What about them?" Hermione asked. She waited out Ginny's bout of laughter.  
  
"I saw them, in the owlery. They didn't see me. Neville looked all nervous, and he looked around the room, and then-" She started laughing again. "And then he KISSED her!"  
  
"WHAT?!" said Hermione and now she started to laugh.  
  
"Isn't it funny?!" Ginny exclaimed, over come by laughter again. This time it was contagious and Hermione started to laugh almost as hard as Ginny had been.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione as her laughter subsided. "And also kind of sweet."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ginny. "At least they've found each other."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, and she got quiet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked. "It is my brother?"  
  
"I guess," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, if you're going to like my brother, you have to understand that he's dolt sometimes," Ginny said, and this made Hermione smile.  
  
"Harry said he ripped the arms off his Krum action figure," Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"See!" said Ginny. "He's feeling something, even if he doesn't know it."  
  
"Why is it that you seem so much older than me right now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First of all, you're only a year older than me to begin with so it's not like we're starting off very far apart. And I guess it's just because I once knew what it was like to pine away. But somehow it seems different with you. The feelings seem real. Not like a little kid's."  
  
"I can't really explain it," said Hermione. "When I'm near him, I just feel something, some other power that pulls me towards him. Whatever it is it makes me sick and elated at the same time. Have you felt like that?"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to look sad. "No," she admitted.  
  
Hermione was surprised. "But you've dated Michael and Dean now," she said. "None of them made you feel that way?"  
  
"No," said Ginny. "I don't know. Maybe Ron's your soulmate."  
  
"You believe in soulmates?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "I really believe that there is one person for everyone. I mean, look at my parents. They never dated anyone but each other."  
  
"So you just haven't found your soulmate yet?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "Not yet. But he's out there. I know he is." Ginny did not tell Hermione that she once believed Harry to be her soulmate, that Harry was the person that still made her feel sick and happy all at the same time. Instead, she said to Hermione, "I think Ron's your soulmate."  
  
"I had a dream about him last night," Hermione admitted.  
  
"With the bouquet under your bed?" Ginny asked, excited. Hermione nodded. Ginny shrieked again and hugged Hermione. "We're going to be sisters!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Gin," said Hermione. "Ron and I aren't a couple."  
  
"You will be," said Ginny. "When the time is right."  
  
* * *  
  
Due to Ginny's gossiping mouth, the entire school knew about Neville and Luna before lunchtime. Harry and Ron reacted to the news much like Ginny did, in fits of laughter. Still, they didn't tease Neville about her, seeing that he was happy, and knowing that he was certainly a person who needed some happiness in his life.  
  
"It's nice for them, y'know," said Ron later on in the common room. "Neville and Luna, I mean."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, and he turned back to the work he was doing.  
  
"Harry, have you ever been in love?" Ron asked abruptly.  
  
Harry almost choked. "Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Since when do we talk about things like this?" he asked.  
  
"Since now. I just want to know."  
  
"No, Ron. I haven't. Thought I was, but it turns out not so much. It was just a crush," Harry said. "Why do you ask, anyway?"  
  
"No reason," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, come on. Is this about Hermione, or isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," said Ron, suddenly defensive. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, it is. Fine, I admit it! I LIKE HER."  
  
Harry laughed, "I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Harry, it's not funny," Ron said, and he felt his face turn beet red. "Harry, stop it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, it's not funny," said Harry. "Actually, I'm happy that you finally realized it. It's been obvious, really. You trip all over yourself whenever you're near her." If it was even possible, Ron turned an even deeper shade of read. "Are we don't talking about this now?"  
  
"Okay," said Ron, but he wanted nothing more than to discuss Hermione all night. 


	12. The Musings of Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Musings of Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny sat in the common room in a big armchair by the fire. She had an empty journal sitting open in front of her. She hadn't kept a journal in years, too scared that she would become possessed by Voldemort and force some deep dark Hogwarts secret to resurface. However, she had a lot to say, and she intended to get it all down. She wrote her mother and asked for a journal purchased in a muggle shop, so she could be sure that it had no magical powers.  
  
Still, she dipped her quill and wrote, "Is anybody there?" on the blank page. When, after a few minutes nothing happened she felt it safe to go on.  
  
Dear Diary, she wrote (modeling it after a muggle thing she saw once),  
  
I suppose it's about time that I wrote again. It's been a four year absence, and I do kind of miss pouring out my feelings onto the page. And believe me, I have A LOT to say. Let's see, where I am? I'm fifteen years old, a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So far I've had two different boyfriends. Both relationships ended in mutual break ups. I guess I just haven't found the one. I told Hermione that the other day.  
  
The thing is, I think I do know who "the one" is. As usual, the object of my affection is none other than Harry Potter. I used to think I liked him because he was famous, but it turns out that he's just a regular person. A regular, WONDERFUL person. I'm sure he thinks I've gone way past liking him into just seeing him as my big brother's best friend. He'd probably be mortified if he read this. Hell, I'D be mortified if he read this!  
  
There's so much going on. My brother and Hermione keep going around in circles. I think they've both admitted that they like each other, they just haven't made the admission yet. We're hoping it happens soon because the tension is almost unbearable. I can't imagine what it must be like when they're ALONE. Mum wrote me a letter asking me to keep her informed if anything should happen between Ron and Hermione and she said she would love to have Hermione in the family. Mum's also complaining because Percy and Penelope aren't having a baby yet. I told mom to be patient. They've only been married a month! I'm sure they're not ready for children. though it might be nice to be Aunt Ginny.  
  
Fred and George are doing well at the joke shop. They've told me that Lee Jordan has gotten a job as the official announcer for the Chudley Cannons, but he needs to be trained so he's not biased to the other team as he used to be when he announced the games for Gryffindor. I must say, things have been very quiet around here without Fred and George's antics, but their story is legendary. All of the new students wish they could have been here when Fred and George left the school.  
  
I have to start preparing for my O.W.L.'s. I'm not too worried about them, really. I don't expect - or even intend - to be a record breaker like Hermione, but I do want to give a fair showing. All the teachers are getting us ready for them, and it's weird. I can't believe I've been at Hogwarts for so long. It's even harder to believe, and mum made a mention of this in her last letter, that there are only two Weasley children left at Hogwarts. She made another mention of grandchildren when she said when I graduate, all her babies will be grown up and she'll have no one to pack off to school anymore. Mum's been pretty emotional these days.  
  
I am looking forward to Christmas, though Hermione is heading home for the holidays. Her parents have been missing her a lot lately. I would gather her mum is going through what my mum is, except Mrs. Granger doesn't see Hermione nearly as much as I see my mum. It'll be good for her to spend the holidays at home anyway. My suspicion, though Hermione has never said this, is that Mr. and Mrs. Granger feel out of touch. They are muggles, after all, and they probably don't really understand this world, or if they do they must feel out of place in it. I know I would.  
  
The common room is pretty quiet tonight, though that might have something to do with the fact that it's near midnight and most everybody has gone to bed. Harry and Ron are down here, of course, catching up on their homework. They seem to be getting a little better at doing it on time. Not that I'm a saint. It's not like I do all my homework on time, it's just that I don't like to get bogged down by work.  
  
I've been enjoying being on the Quidditch team so much! Gryffindor has already one the match against Slytherin, which is always the tensest. The game was pretty subdued, considering who we were playing against. I had to deal with some very rude comments from Draco Malfoy, but he's such a moron I try to ignore him. Wish I could say the same for Ron, who has to be held back every time Malfoy makes a comment either about me, but especially about Hermione. I wish they would just get together already! It's SO obvious my brother's in love with her! It's so frustrating!  
  
Anyway, I'm going to end here, as I'm getting kinda tired. I'll write again tomorrow, with more of the musings of Ginny Weasley.  
  
--Ginny 


	13. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss  
  
It was Christmastime at Hogwarts. The trees were put up and the beautiful decorations were appearing all over the place. Students were excited for the upcoming holidays. Most prepared by packing their trunks, getting ready for the ride to London on the Hogwarts Express. Even Hermione was looking forward to spending a little time with her parents. She had spent most of last summer with the Weasleys, as well as the summer previous and she missed seeing them. She heard that her mother's brother would be visiting and she looked forward to spending time with her uncle.  
  
Ron and Ginny were staying at Hogwarts, along with Harry. Dumbledore seemed to feel it best if Harry didn't travel during the holiday season, and his friends decided to keep him company. Harry appreciated the fact that they were staying. He liked Christmas mornings at Hogwarts, especially if his friends were about.  
  
Classes ended two days before the students were scheduled to leave for the break. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few other members of Dumbledore's Army (they continued to hold their meetings) spent the free day outside, enjoying the massive snowfall from the day before. While Harry and Ron engaged in a snowball fight, Hermione and Ginny set to work making snowmen, using twigs and rocks and anything else they found to create the features. They managed to create a small snow family by the time Ron and Harry came over to them, claiming to be cold and wanting to have some hot chocolate with dinner.  
  
"What are these?" Ron asked as he surveyed the snowmen.  
  
"Snowmen," Hermione said. "It's just something muggles make in the snow, for no apparent reason. Just for fun."  
  
"They're supposed to be PEOPLE?" Ron asked in disbelief before he started laughing.  
  
"Well, they're not REAL people," Hermione argued. "They're SNOWmen. Hence the name."  
  
"Muggles do weird things," said Ron.  
  
"Do you know about snow angels?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do they look anything like these guys?" Ron said, with a thumb pointing at the snowmen.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "Here, I'll show you. All you have to do is lie back in the snow." She let herself fall backwards and landed in the soft snow. "Then you just take your arms and legs and wave them around. Then when you get up," she began, "you'll have a snow angel. Can someone help me up please?"  
  
Ginny was about to walk to Hermione, when Ron quickly stepped in and held out his hand. Hermione took it and let Ron pull her up. 'He's gotten strong,' she thought to herself. She gestured to the snow. "See, there you have it. Snow angel."  
  
"I guess it looks like an angel," said Ron.  
  
Hermione laughed shortly. "Ron, you're impossible! Come on, let's go inside for dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
That night at dinner, Hermione felt a change in Ron. He was staying especially close to her and eager to help her with things. Harry knew this was because he didn't want her to leave for home the next day, but he didn't say anything. He had decided that if his friends were going to get together, they were going to do it on their own. He wasn't about to push them into something they weren't ready for. Ginny on the other hand wanted to do something about the two of them, to speed things up. The problem was, she couldn't think of the best way to do it.  
  
When she noticed Hermione getting up to head to the common room, she also saw Ron was about to follow. "Hey Harry!" Ginny called quickly, preventing Harry from standing with his friends. "Can I get your opinion on something?"  
  
Luckily, Harry caught on to the reason Ginny wanted to speak to him, and he said, "Yeah, sure," he said. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll catch up with you, okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Ron, and he and Hermione turned and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
After they were gone, Harry turned to Ginny, "Can I assume that you didn't really want to talk to me?" he asked, and Ginny smiled. Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "How long do you think we have to give them?"  
  
"Give it at least a half hour," said Ginny.  
  
"That long?!" Harry exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Come on, Harry, would it kill you to spend a half hour with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry seemed surprised by Ginny's question. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend the next half hour with Ginny, it was just never something he had ever thought of doing. Whenever he was at the Weasley house, it was Ron he was there to see. At school, he was always with Ron and Hermione, and though Ginny tagged along sometimes, it was generally about the three of them. He looked at Ginny and was suddenly struck with the though, 'She has nice eyes.' He surprised himself. 'She's Ron's little sister! I can't think she's pretty!' But still, he agreed to himself that spending a half hour with Ginny Weasley was probably not a bad way to spend his time.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Hermione reached the common room, gave the portrait the password, and Ron let Hermione go in before him. It was mostly empty. Most students were still down at the feast or up in their dorms packing their things. "I should do the same," Hermione said when Ron mentioned this. "There are still some things I need. And I want to make sure that I leave my presents here."  
  
"It's early," said Ron. "Can't you just stay here for a bit? Keep me company until Harry comes back?"  
  
Hermione sighed, thinking of the trunk she had upstairs, "Oh, all right," she said.  
  
Ron smiled. "Play chess with me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, you know I don't like that game," Hermione said.  
  
"Just for a bit," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, all right," she said again. "You'll beat me soon enough anyway!"  
  
Sure enough, the game lasted barely five minutes when Ron's bishop took Hermione's king. "Check!" he shouted triumphantly.  
  
"You knew you would win!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know why you needed me to play! The chess pieces move on their own!"  
  
"It's just more fun with another person," said Ron. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Okay, Ron, I've played chess with you, and Harry should be back any minute. I really need to go finish packing and then head to bed," said Hermione. She looked at Ron for a moment and then said, "Good night." She turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Wait!" Ron called out, and he ran over to her in just four steps. "I'll walk you upstairs."  
  
"Ron, you know you can't," said Hermione. "Remember what happened last time you and Harry tried to go up there? There's a spell."  
  
Ron sighed. "Oh, right," he said. He looked up the stairs, trying to think of a way, when something caught his eye. "Hmm, odd," he said.  
  
"What's odd?" Hermione said, looking in the direction Ron was.  
  
"There's some kind of weird herb on the ceiling," Ron said. "Is that supposed to protect you girls from the big bad boys?"  
  
Hermione saw what Ron was looking at and she started to laugh. "Ron, that's mistletoe!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So? What's mistletoe?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized where this might lead, and she blushed. "Well, Ron, actually it's a muggle tradition at Christmastime. When two people stand under the mistletoe together they're supposed to kiss."  
  
Ron realized what she said, and he blushed. "Really?" Then he seemed to notice that he and Hermione were standing right under the small green bundle. "Hermione, do you know that we're-"  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"Should we-?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
Ron didn't say anything, but looked into her eyes. Hermione was also rendered speechless. Ron could feel himself moving forward, but he didn't what force was driving him. Hermione too felt something bringing her closer to Ron, and she felt herself go on her toes to be closer to his height. They came closer, and closer and suddenly there was contact!  
  
They both felt the electricity in that kiss. All of a sudden, everything they had both been feeling came rushing to the surface, and it developed into the kiss they now shared. Ron put his hands on Hermione's waist, in an effort to move closer to her. Hermione laid her hand on Ron's chest gently.  
  
They both heard the creak of the portrait hole and pulled apart very quickly. They both looked towards it, and soon Harry appeared. He seemed to be entering the room very slowly. "Hey Harry," Ron said immediately, though he had to clear his throat first. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Just in the Great Hall. Colin cornered me for pictures." Harry had to think quickly, for his friends would surely not think he was spending this whole time with Ginny.  
  
"Well, I really have to finish packing and get to bed," Hermione suddenly piped up. "I have to get on the train early tomorrow. Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Hermione."  
  
"Night Ron," she said, but Harry noticed the new way that she looked at him.  
  
"Night Hermione," Ron said, and he watched her go up the stairs. She was well out of sight before Ron turned to Harry. "Fancy a game of chess?" he asked.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry said. "What just happened here?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ron, and he pulled out the chessboard he and Hermione had used earlier.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up with the kiss still lingering. He was eager to see Hermione, to say some important things to her before she left, but when he got to the common room, he saw a note along with his gift in Hermione's handwriting.  
  
Dear Ron, it said,  
  
You slept late and I didn't want to come to your dormitory to wake you. I had to leave or I would have missed the train. I'll see you soon.  
  
I hope you like your gift. You better wait until tomorrow morning to open it!  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
Love, Hermione 


	14. A Christmas Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A Christmas Apart  
  
The next morning, Ron still hadn't opened Hermione's present. It sat beside his bed, beckoning him, but he wanted to obey Hermione's wishes and open it with the rest of his gifts. When he woke up, he saw the small pile lying on his feet, and he sat up eagerly to look at his loot. As was the tradition, he wanted to wait to Harry to get up so they could open their presents at the same time, but Harry seemed to be sound asleep. Ron decided that he would open just one present, the one he had been dying to get to, and he pulled Hermione's from the bedside table.  
  
There was another card, separate from the note she had left. It read:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I know you're going to love this gift, so don't even pretend that you don't! I worked very hard to get it for you. You deserve it for all the hard work you've been doing this term, and for the beautiful gifts you've given me this past year.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Ron began to tear the paper on the package, eager to see the gift that Hermione was so sure about. He got the paper off the back of the package and saw the back of a picture frame. 'She got me a picture?' he said to himself. 'How is she so sure I'd like it? Unless maybe it's a picture of her.' He was still skeptical however when he turned it over, and then he gasped in surprise.  
  
Hermione had somehow managed to get him a picture of the Chudley Canons. A REAL picture that someone took with a magical camera. The team stood there waving at him. The best part, however, was that the picture was SIGNED by all the members of the team. Ron counted the names. Sure enough, there were seven, and a few more for the reserve members of the team. "How did she do this?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"I guess being friends with Viktor Krum has it's benefits," said Harry from his bed, surprising Ron. Hermione had shown Harry the picture before she wrapped it, and he knew that Ron would love it.  
  
"She got this from Vicky?" Ron said in disgust, and he looked as though he might throw the picture across the room.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "Where else?"  
  
"How could she give me something that HE touched?" Ron asked. All of a sudden, his wonderful present had turned to a piece of trash.  
  
"Ron, Hermione doesn't like him the way you think she does. They're just FRIENDS. In fact, she told me that the last she heard from him was months ago, because he's been so busy with his new GIRLFRIEND," Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Ron said, hopeful. The picture was starting to get it's appeal back.  
  
"Ron, Hermione asked him to do that for YOU. Don't you get it yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Ron! Hermione likes YOU! Not Viktor Krum! Why else would she go to so much trouble to give you a present?"  
  
Ron thought for minute, and he realized that Harry was right. His heart soared, remembering the kiss, and now the realization that Hermione liked him. He decided to tell Harry about the night in the common room. "Harry, I kissed her."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course Hermione! Who do you think?!"  
  
"I though you said nothing happened the other night," Harry teased.  
  
"Well, I lied," said Ron. "I kissed her. And she kissed me. Under the. the. mistytole."  
  
"Mistletoe?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whatever," said Ron.  
  
"So are you two an item now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," said Ron. "That we stopped kissing because we heard the portrait hole open and YOU walked in. Then she left without even talking to me."  
  
"Well, Ron, you'll see her in a few days," said Harry. "Then you can talk to her and sort this all out."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. He was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke again, "Harry I think I'm in love with her."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he was about to respond when they heard a loud shriek from outside the door. "GINNY!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ginny entered the room. "I'm sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise. I was coming to see what you got for Christmas, and I heard you say.... I can't believe it! I heard you say you're in love with Hermione!"  
  
"I said I THINK I'm in love with her," Ron corrected.  
  
"Oh come on Ron," said Ginny. "Just ask yourself one simple question. Would you do anything for her?"  
  
"Anything," Ron said without hesitation.  
  
"Even die for her?"  
  
"Geez Ginny, that's really morbid," Harry piped in from his bed. Ginny ignored him and stared at Ron.  
  
"Yes," Ron admitted. As he said it, he knew it was true. He WOULD do anything for Hermione. He wanted to give her anything and everything she wanted. He wanted to see her happy, wanted to be the one to make her happy. He WAS in love with her. "I love her."  
  
"Oh. My. GOD!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Ginny, you HAVE to stop making that noise," Ron said, covering his ears.  
  
Ginny calmed down, "Sorry, I'm just so excited! My brother has a girlfriend, my brother has a girlfriend!"  
  
"Not quite," said Harry. "This dolt let her go to her parents house without saying anything to her. AND this was after he kissed her."  
  
Ginny looked shocked. "You kissed her?! Okay, what did I miss. Tell me EVERYTHING." Ron repeated the mistletoe story for Ginny, who seemed to be trying to contain herself rather than shriek again, which Ron appreciated.  
  
"You have to tell her," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, this isn't something I want to say in a letter," said Ron. "Besides, what if she doesn't like me? She didn't even talk to me after we kissed."  
  
"Ron, she's probably terrified! Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Terrified," he admitted.  
  
"Then wait till she comes back. When you see her you'll know what to do," said Ginny. "You've waited this long, I think you can wait a couple more days, can't you?"  
  
"I guess," said Ron, but inside he wanted her, needed to see her again, to kiss her again and hold her close to him.  
  
"Wow, this is some morning," Ginny said. "You haven't even opened your presents yet!" This seemed to remind Harry and Ron of the task at hand and the dove into their gifts.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up the same Christmas morning, yearning to be with Ron at Hogwarts. 'I wonder if he's opened his gift, or if he was good and waited like I asked.' When she thought about it, she wished she had given him the present before she had gone away so she could see the reaction on his face. She knew how much he loved the Canons. It was hard to miss Ron's obsession. Still, she didn't mind giving into the obsession if it would put a smile on his face. She loved when Ron smiled. She loved when Ron did anything, really.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the kiss they had shared, and her regret at not waking him up before leaving for the train. 'What an idiot I am!' she thought to herself. 'Now he's going to think I'm mad at him for the kiss!' Really, the kiss was the best moment of her life. She had immediately felt a connection between her and Ron, and all she wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts and kiss him again just to make sure it had really happened, that it wasn't something she had dreamt up.  
  
Hermione heard a soft knock on the door, and her mother entered. "Happy Christmas sweetheart," she said quietly, hoping she didn't wake her.  
  
"Happy Christmas, mum," Hermione said, and she sat up in bed. Her mother sat at the foot of the bed and smiled and her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here this year," said her mother. "Your father and I love that you're spending time with us. Not that we don't like when you spend time with your friends, don't get me wrong. It's just, we miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," said Hermione.  
  
"Are you all right?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione. "Has Uncle Joe arrived yet?"  
  
"No, not yet," said Mrs. Granger. "Any minute, I expect." She studied her daughter carefully, for she saw something very different in her face.  
  
"Hermione? Are you sure nothing's going on?" she asked again.  
  
"Not really," said Hermione.  
  
"Nothing to do with boys?" Mrs. Granger asked, and knew from her daughter's suddenly rosy cheeks that she had hit the nail on the head.  
  
"Well, sort of," said Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" said her mother.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"There's always been something between you too. I'm not blind, even though we don't see you and Ron together all that often," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Mom, I'm in love with him."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. "Wow, Hermione. This is really big news. No wonder you've been so quiet. So tell me, are the two of you dating."  
  
"No, but we did kiss," said Hermione. "Right before Christmas. I left before talking to him about it. I'm afraid he'll think I don't like him."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione," said Mrs. Granger. "But you do need to tell Ron how you feel about him. It's important."  
  
"I know mom, and I want to tell him," said Hermione. "But this is too important to put in a letter."  
  
"Well then, just wait until tomorrow," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "But, mum-"  
  
"No buts, Hermione. You'll spend today with us, and enjoy the holiday, and tomorrow you will go back to Hogwarts a little early and tell Ron how you feel."  
  
"But I've missed seeing you and dad," said Hermione.  
  
"And we've missed you," said Mrs. Granger. "But this is an important time in your life, and you've got to enjoy it. You've also got to deal with these feelings you're having. And know that, whatever happens, Ron is a wonderful young man and your father and I would be happy to have him in the family."  
  
"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We're not even together."  
  
"No," said Mrs. Granger. "But I'm optimistic. You should be too." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and patted her hand. "Now get dressed and come downstairs. I've got breakfast waiting, and a whole stack of gifts!"  
  
"Okay, mom, I'll be right down," said Hermione. She spent a few minutes more thinking of Ron, and then did as her mother said, and headed downstairs to enjoy her Christmas. 


	15. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Meeting Again  
  
Hermione left her parents' house with a light heart, but also a nervous stomach. Her Christmas had been wonderful, full of great family, great gifts and great food, but now it was time to go back to Hogwarts and confront Ron. She was glad it would happen before all the students returned to the building. She knew that at this time of year it was unlikely that she see anybody. She headed to the fireplace where she traveled by Floo Powder to the Three Broomsticks, in the village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Why 'Ermione, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," came the familiar voice of Rubeus Hagrid, who was standing in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "I have some things I need to take care of, so I came back a bit early."  
  
"Well, it's good ter see ya!" Hagrid exclaimed cheerfully. "Why don't you let me take care of your trunk for ye? You don't want ter be carryin' it up to the castle on a day like this!"  
  
Hermione looked out the window and could see that snow was falling again. From the looks of it, it was going to turn into quite a blizzard. "Better get yerself up there before it gets any worse," Hagrid suggested and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my things," said Hermione. "I'm so glad I ran into you." Hagrid nodded her way and she headed out the door and made her way up to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were outside on the Hogwarts grounds, once again enjoying the snow. Ron decided to give making snowmen a try, so Ginny showed him how to do it. Then he and Harry got the bright idea that they should make a HUGE snowman and they were in the process of rolling the largest snowball any of them had ever seen. "Hey!" Ginny all of a sudden exclaimed, seeing a small figure enter the castle gates. "There's someone coming." She pointed and Ron and Harry looked.  
  
They watched as the figure got larger and became clearer. Suddenly Ron noticed the hair, and he knew immediately, "It's Hermione!" he exclaimed, and he felt his heart swell.  
  
"What's she doing back so soon?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I guess she has some unfinished business to take care of," Harry said. He and Ginny smiled at each other. They looked towards Ron, but he was already heading towards Hermione. When he reached her, they almost hugged, but then backed away.  
  
"Wait till you see what we made!" Ron said, excited to show off his new snowman-making skills. He practically dragged Hermione to the spot where Harry and Ginny were waiting with the large snowball. "See!" Ron pointed out, proudly.  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "I am impressed. Just one question. How did you intend to get the other parts of the snowman on top of that?"  
  
Ron was stumped. "I guess we never thought that far." He looked at Hermione. "How come you're back so soon?"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, and she blushed, but it was unnoticeable since her cheeks were already quite red from the cold weather. "I had some things to take care of."  
  
"Well, I'm getting cold!" Ginny suddenly announced. "I want to go sit by the fire. Harry, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Why do I have to -? Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Sure, now that I think of it, I am kind of cold myself." He and Ginny turned and went into the castle, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Is there something going on between those two?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"I don't think so," said Ron. "I think they were just trying to get out of our way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, there's something we have to talk about," said Ron. "In private."  
  
"Ron, before you start, let me just say that I don't know what happened the night before I left. I mean, we were just standing under the mistletoe, and it IS a tradition - a silly one, really, as if a plant could force two people to kiss. And Ron, I just wanted you to know that if you thought the kiss was a bad idea, then nothing else ever has to come of it, and I wanted you to know that just cause I left the morning after doesn't mean that I didn't like it but if you're the one with the problem then-"  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, cutting off her ramblings. "Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?" He placed a hand on the side of her face.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Don't you know that I am absolutely, positively head over heels in love with you?"  
  
Hermione's breath caught. After a pause to regain her composure, she spoke, softly, saying, "I'm in love with you too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I'm in love with you too!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up at Ron and smiling. "I love you, Ron Weasley. It's always been you."  
  
Ron's smile grew wide, and he was overcome with happiness. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun her around. She started laughing uncontrollably until Ron stumbled in the snow and they both fell to the ground. Their laughs subsided slowly as they looked at each other, this time with new eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked. When they landed, Hermione had landed on her back and he had landed somewhat on top of her.  
  
"Never better," Hermione said. "There's just one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
It was all Ron needed to hear. He leaned down and kissed her, and felt her response immediately. Hermione lifted her arms and ran them through Ron's hair, feeling the flakes of snow that had landed there. Once again, it seemed that they were the only two people in the world, and that everything else had fallen away. They didn't know how long they stayed there, but Ron pulled away when he felt Hermione shiver, and he remembered that they were lying in the snow.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," he said. "You must be freezing."  
  
"I'm all right," said Hermione.  
  
"But you're shivering."  
  
"Am I?" Hermione said. "I hadn't noticed." She pulled Ron to her and kissed him again, and they both knew that the connection they had made would never be broken. There was something between the two of them, a strange force, perhaps the intertwining of souls, and it happened between the two of them. This time it was Ron who shivered.  
  
"Maybe we should go in," said Hermione.  
  
"Maybe," said Ron, and he stood and then helped her up. He brushed the snow off of her coat and out of her hair, and then brushed the snow off his own legs. "Come on," he said, and he held a gloved hand out to her. She took it, relishing in the warmth (having forgotten her own gloves, her hands were quite cold at this point).  
  
They walked back to the castle together. Before they went in the doors, Ron turned to Hermione. "I loved my Christmas present."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I knew you would!"  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed again, and then entered the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Hermione kept to themselves for the rest of that first afternoon. The emptiness of the castle came in handy, as everywhere they went, they wanted to hold hands or steal a kiss. Harry and Ginny didn't see them until dinner, when they entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Ginny beamed and them and then smiled at Harry. "Told you they would get together." 


	16. Harry Seeks Help

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Harry Seeks Help  
  
By mid-January, it was clear to everyone at Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione were very much a couple. They were hardly ever spotted without holding hands, or sneaking kisses in the corners of hallways. Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins quickly learned that teasing them and making comments about their newfound relationship wasn't any fun. Ron and Hermione were proud to be a couple.  
  
The big problem was that Harry was starting to feel a little left out, as he suspected he might. Sure, Ron still spent time with him, and the three of them did their homework together a lot, but Harry felt like a fifth wheel. He knew that soon the couple's grace period would be over and things would be somewhat back to normal, but he also knew that there was always going to be something different about the trio's friendship from now on.  
  
He was thinking about everything that had happened the last couple of months. As seemed normal, he was alone. Ron and Hermione were somewhere in the castle - it wasn't curfew yet - and if truth be told, Harry didn't really want to know what they were doing.  
  
"Hey," said a voice suddenly, and Harry looked up to see Ginny standing before him.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said. He had gotten a lot more comfortable with Ginny in the last few weeks. She always seemed to be around when Ron and Hermione weren't, so he turned to her for company - and the occasional help with his homework.  
  
"All alone again?" she asked, though the answer was obvious. She sat down on the couch next to him. "You know, they won't always be so into each other. New couples always have this time when they want to do nothing but be together. They're still your friends, and they will realize that eventually."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "They can be a nice distraction though."  
  
"Thinking of Sirius again lately?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Always," said Harry. "I mean, some days are better than others, but I think of his death a lot."  
  
"Well, I mean, I understand a little bit," said Ginny. "I mean, I've never known anyone who died, but I can imagine what it's like."  
  
"I don't think you can," Harry said honestly.  
  
"Okay then," said Ginny. "But I know what it feels like to be scared someone will die. And if it weren't for you, my father WOULD have died. I remember that fear very well."  
  
"All right," said Harry. "You got me on that one."  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Come on, Harry," she persuaded. "You haven't spoken to anyone, and I'm a very good listener. I promise I won't let anything that you say leak out to anybody."  
  
"You're sure?" Harry said. He knew that it would be good to talk to someone about his problems. He had been reluctant to talk to Ron or Hermione, because they always seemed to overreact. But there was something about Ginny, something calmer than her brother and less logical than Hermione that made him want to tell her everything.  
  
Ginny kept her promise and listened intently as Harry spoke of the feelings he was having after Sirius' death, how he thought the death was his own fault, how he should have done more to prevent Voldemort from entering his mind. He even told her about his frustrations at having to live with the Dursleys every summer, and how angry he had been the year before. He delved into some more minor feelings, about how Ron and Hermione had each other and he didn't have anybody, and how he knew that they were his friends no matter what but that they made each other happy now and that made everything different. He told Ginny that he was scared, scared of the world and scared of everything that could happen in it, and how incredibly unfair he thought it was that all of his parents - Sirius included - were taken away from him, before he had even really gotten the chance to know them at all. The only thing he left out was the burden of the prophecy. Harry didn't think it would be a good idea to spread the words of the prophecy around, even if it was just Ginny he was talking to.  
  
"Wow, Harry, you sure have a lot on your shoulders," she said. "I had no idea."  
  
"No one really does, I guess," said Harry. "But it was nice to talk to you about it, Ginny."  
  
"I'm glad you wanted to tell me about it," she said. "And remember, I am always around. If you want to talk more about this."  
  
Harry laughed. "You should be a therapist."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Harry smiled. He always seemed to forget that Ginny and her family didn't always know what he was talking about when he mentioned something that was common in the muggle world. "A therapist is someone who basically listens to you and tells you why you're feeling so bad. They also try to make you feel better, by figuring out what the problem is."  
  
"Oh!" said Ginny. "Wizards have those, only we call them Mind Readers. They specialize in pensieves, mostly, so they can look at all the thoughts that someone is having and put them together. Actually, it's a career I'm considering."  
  
"Well, I think you'd be very good at it," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you want to play a game of Exploding Snap with me?" Ginny asked. "I don't suppose the lovebirds will be back until right before curfew again."  
  
"That sounds great," said Harry and he waited while Ginny retrieved the cards, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Things were looking up for Harry. 


	17. Girl Talk, Boy Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Girl Talk, Boy Talk  
  
As Valentines Day approached, it was clear that love was in the air, and not just for Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna were still together, though what had brought them to each other still baffled the population of Hogwarts. Still, Luna seemed to make Neville extremely happy, so no one - except perhaps the Slytherins - teased him about it anymore.  
  
Three days before the big day, Ginny pulled Hermione aside to ask what her plans were. "I don't know," said Hermione. "Your brother won't tell me."  
  
"Want me to find out for you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm looking forward to the surprise," she said. "You know, Ginny, your brother is really surprising me."  
  
"You mean you don't even have an inkling of what he might be doing on Valentine's Day?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I mean how great he's been since we got together," said Hermione. "I mean, HE'S the one who wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. I thought he would forget all about it."  
  
"Well, that's the thing with Ron," said Ginny. "When he knows what he wants, there's no question about it, I suppose. He just knows what he's doing when it comes to certain things."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Still, he surprised me everyday." She seemed to go off into her own world as she thought about Ron again. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man, you have it bad," she said. "But I'm happy for you. And if my brother ever does anything to hurt you, just let me know and I'll take care of it."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Gin."  
  
"But the same goes for you too," Ginny said. "Hurt my brother and I'll take care of you." For a moment, Ginny looked so serious that Hermione didn't know what to say. Then Ginny smiled and the moment passed. "See? What did I tell you? You're going to be the next person to get married."  
  
"Ginny, I haven't really thought that far yet," said Hermione. "I mean, we've only been together a month and a half."  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Ginny. "You caught the bouquet, you put it under your bed and had a dream about Ron. You two are going to get married." Hermione smiled as she thought, once again, of being Mrs. Ron Weasley.  
  
"Since when did I become some blushing teenager?" Hermione asked. "You see what your brother does to me?! I don't act like this!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Maybe a change every now and then isn't such a bad idea. You're still the same Hermione you always were, except now you're in love with someone."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione dreamily. "Though it's nice to know some things never change. Like yesterday, Ron and I had this little spat over schoolwork, but we made up as usual."  
  
"And now there's the make up sex," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione coughed, "WHAT?! You don't think we're having - you don't think we're doing THAT, do you?"  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"We haven't even talked about it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean, I've thought about it, but neither Ron nor I have ever said one word to each other about it."  
  
"I guess it is too soon," said Ginny. "Sorry about that. I guess I just thought since you took so long to get together, everything else would have happened so quickly."  
  
"No," said Hermione. "And to tell you the truth, I would prefer if we stayed away from that topic. I don't even want sex to be an issue between Ron and me right now. We're both happy the way things are. I know it will come up somewhere down the line, but right now it's not, so I'd rather keep it that way. Please don't tell Ron we talked about this."  
  
"I won't," Ginny promised.  
  
"Now, what about you?" Hermione asked. "Are you interested in anybody?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet. "Yeah," she admitted.  
  
"So tell me," said Hermione. "Who is it?"  
  
"Harry," Ginny admitted.  
  
"Oh, Gin," said Hermione. "I thought you moved beyond that."  
  
"I thought I did too," said Ginny. "But nothing ever seemed to work out in my other relationships."  
  
"All two of them," Hermione teased, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"And then we've been spending a lot of time together lately. I mean, no offense but you and Ron have been very self-centered lately, and that's okay, so Harry's been kind of on his own, and I've been keeping him company," Ginny explained. "And, I don't know Hermione, there's something different about him. Something I didn't see before, but something that makes me really, really, really want to be with him."  
  
"Well, Ginny," said Hermione. "Maybe you should just ask him to go out with you. The next Hogsmeade weekend, perhaps?"  
  
"I can't do that!" Ginny exclaimed. "What if he laughs at me?"  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Hermione asked. "Here's the thing: you don't know until you try. Think of how long your brother and I could have been together by now if we had faced up to our feelings and told each other."  
  
"Like two years or something," said Ginny, and she knew Hermione was right. Though Hermione and Ron had been quite happy just as friends for those two years, Ginny thought about how much happier they were now that they were a couple. It wasn't right to deny herself the happiness that she envied in her brother and his girlfriend. "All right, I'll do it!"  
  
"Good!" said Hermione, and then she turned girly. "What if you and Harry got married? And Ron and I got married? Then we'd all be related! Wouldn't that be funny?!" With that, Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon talking about boys, weddings, and even, for one could never have a conversation with Hermione without touching upon the importance of study at least once or twice, schoolwork.  
  
* * *  
  
With Ginny distracting Hermione, Harry took the opportunity to invite Ron to practice some Quidditch. While Ginny had been a great companion for the last month and a half, Harry still wanted to hang out with Ron. There were certain things that Harry still didn't feel comfortable talking about with Ginny, and he needed Ron around to feel in those pieces.  
  
"So, how're things going with Hermione?" Harry asked, as he threw the Quaffle at Ron.  
  
Ron blocked it and said, "Great."  
  
"So have you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Have we what?" Ron said, and he threw the Quaffle back.  
  
"Have you. y'know, done it," said Harry.  
  
"Harry! What kind of question is that!? No, we haven't, okay? And even if we had, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable telling you about it," Ron said.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I wasn't asking for details. Believe me, I don't want to know the details. I was just wondering if you had done it or not."  
  
"Well, we haven't," said Ron. "And it's not something I want to talk about with her yet. I don't want to screw this up, Harry."  
  
"Okay then," said Harry, and he dropped the subject and threw the Quaffle back at Ron.  
  
"You don't see me asking you about your sex life," said Ron.  
  
"What sex life?" said Harry. "The only girl I ever kissed was Cho."  
  
"Isn't there anybody you like?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe," said Harry.  
  
"Who is it?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't really want to say," said Harry. He was thinking of Ginny. He wasn't sure when his feelings for her had changed, but they had. He wasn't even sure if the feelings had changed to him liking her. All he knew was that his feelings towards Ginny were different, and he considered that a good thing.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just don't want to.. uh.. jinx anything," Harry said.  
  
"Fine!" said Ron, in mock hurt. "Don't tell me then. I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
'I don't think you'll like it,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway, let's just play," said Harry, and Ron threw the Quaffle to him again and the continued to practice. After a few moments, Ron spoke again.  
  
"Hey Harry?" he asked. This time there was a hint of laughter in his voice. "You think Neville and Luna do it?"  
  
"Oh, gross!" Harry exclaimed. "Thanks Ron, thanks a lot. Now I'm never going to get that image out of my head!" 


	18. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Please excuse typos. I had to get stitches in my left index finger yesterday so I'm typing without the use of it!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Valentine's Day  
  
Valentine's Day arrived, and Hermione waited eagerly to see what sort of surprise Ron had in store for her. She was also eager to see if Ginny would make good on her promise and ask Harry to go somewhere with her. She wasn't sure that choosing Valentine's Day was the best idea, as Harry did have a bad experience with it the year before. Still, Hermione had been watching them when they were together, and she thought she noticed something different in the way Harry treated Ginny. Then she remembered something she had read somewhere once, that a lot of boys end up with their best friend's little sister, because they get the girl and also they get a little piece of their best friend as well. And, Hermione noted, Ginny and Ron were pretty similar, except for the fact that Ginny seemed wise beyond her years most of the time.  
  
On the morning of February 14th, Hermione sat in the common room reading. She enjoyed getting up early on the weekends to read before anybody else was up. The sun made lines across the room and Hermione felt perfectly at peace.  
  
She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then smiled when she felt Ron's chin replace his hand. He pressed his cheek against hers.  
  
"Good morning," he said. He knew she came downstairs on Saturday mornings to read. He joined her every now and then (though there wasn't a lot of reading going on when he was present), but most of the time he slept in. However, with it being Valentine's Day, Ron decided to start the celebrating early.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said back to him and she kissed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her on the lips and tried to pull her closer while she giggled.  
  
"Ron!" she squealed.  
  
"What?" Ron feigned innocence. "I'm just trying to start celebrating."  
  
"That's right," said Hermione, though she didn't forget what day it was. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Ron repeated. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Ron lifted his chin from her shoulder and moved to the other side of the couch, where Hermione made room for him.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "I need to get ready, but that shouldn't take long. Besides, you, my dear, are still wearing your pajamas." She giggled and kissed him again. When she pulled away from him she asked, "What time do I need to be ready?"  
  
"Twelve," said Ron. "So it's 8 now. Do you need to start getting ready now?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," said Hermione, "and NO, I don't need to start getting ready now."  
  
"Well then," said Ron, "let's just stay right here." He pulled her close and held her. They stayed that way until the stirrings of the other members of Gryffindor disturbed their peace.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny woke up that same morning with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day she was going to ask Harry out. In many conversations with Hermione, Ginny had decided it would be too much pressure to ask him out FOR Valentine's Day, so she was simply going to ask him out ON Valentine's Day. Hermione didn't see how the pressure was different, but Ginny had her reasons.  
  
While Hermione and Ron were in their respective dormitories, Ginny sought Harry ought. She found him in the common room, working out some plays for the next Quidditch game.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked as she sat down opposite him at the table.  
  
"Pretty good," said Harry. "You?"  
  
"Okay," said Ginny. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Happy Valentine's Day. Have any plans?"  
  
"Nah," said Ginny, "You?"  
  
"Nope," said Harry. "I guess you could say I'm boycotting."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, no date," said Harry. "So I'm just not really in the spirit of it. Not that I ever was."  
  
"Me neither," said Ginny.  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled, "You sure about that?" he asked, and Ginny blushed. She knew that they were both thinking of the time that Ginny had sent him a rather embarrassing Valentine.  
  
"I'm older now," said Ginny. "I'm not so.. silly anymore."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "Listen Gin, about that. It's been really nice talking to you these past couple weeks. Y'know, with Ron and Hermione.. occupied. So I guess I just want to say thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," said Ginny, and a silence fell between them. 'Okay,' Ginny thought. 'Now or never.'  
  
She looked up at him. "Hey Harry?" Harry looked at her. "I was thinking. We've been getting along well, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I thought that maybe you'd like to go out with me," Ginny stated.  
  
Harry looked surprised. "Tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well no, not tonight," said Ginny. "But some other time, maybe."  
  
Harry was still surprised at Ginny's words. "Do you mean, like, a date?" he asked, and he realized that's what he WANTED her to mean.  
  
"Well, yeah," Ginny said. She watched Harry's face as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Sure," was all he said.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, relieved and happy. "Oh, great! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, and he seemed about to say something else when he saw Ron come down the stairs and approach them.  
  
"All set?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"All I need is my girl," Ron said, beaming. "What are you two up to today?"  
  
"Talking Quidditch," Harry said. "We've got some new things to try and so I thought I'd explain them to Ginny."  
  
"Well, have fun!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You too," said Harry, and he noticed Hermione coming down the stairs. Ron followed Harry's gaze and smiled when he saw Hermione. He held out his hand when she got close enough and she took it.  
  
"You look great, Hermione," Ginny commented.  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we'll see you two later," said Ron. "We've got big plans."  
  
"Have a nice time!" Ginny called out Ron and Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole. Once they were out of sight, Ginny turned back to Harry.  
  
"So," Harry said. "When did you want to go on this date?"  
  
"Well, the next Hogsmeade weekend may not be for a while."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Harry asked. Then the idea came to him. "Why don't you leave it to me? Tomorrow afternoon. I have an idea."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron held Hermione's hand tightly as he walked through Hogsmeade. All around them were other students, some also holding hands, others walking awkwardly, wondering what the next step would be. Hermione was happy that she and Ron were beyond that and could be comfortable with each other. More so, however, she wondered where they were headed, as they seemed to be walking past all the places Hermione had imagined they would go, and heading out of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ron, where-?"  
  
"Just trust me," Ron said and he squeezed her hand tighter. "I wanted to make sure that no one was going to be around."  
  
Hermione decided to let herself trust Ron, and it was soon clear where they were going. Ron was leading her to the same cave that she, Ron and Harry had visited Sirius in during their fourth year. Ron helped her up the path, charming it so that it wasn't so icy.  
  
When they reached the inside of the cave, it looked exactly the same as when she had last seen it. "Just wait," Ron said, knowing it didn't look very impressive. He pulled his bag out and produced a blanket, which he spread on the floor. He put candles in the middle and set up the food.  
  
"All courtesy of Dobby," Ron said. When Hermione gave him a look he added, "Don't worry, I paid him with this year's Christmas sweater. I'm his new best friend."  
  
Hermione laughed and sat down where Ron showed her to go. She made her contribution to the winter picnic by conjuring a fire to keep them warm. When Ron sat down and they passed the food around, Hermione said, "Ron, everything is perfect! This is better than being in a crowded place."  
  
Ron smiled and blushed, feeling proud of himself. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." 


	19. An Afternoon with Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: An Afternoon with Ginny  
  
That night, back in the common room, Hermione was up late doing some homework when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hoping it was Ron, she looked over and saw Harry appear. At first she was disappointed, but then she remembered Ginny's task of the day and wanted to know how it turned out.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said, making him jump.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," said Harry. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Sorry," she said, and laughed.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great," said Hermione, though she didn't want to tell Harry where they had gone, afraid it would upset him. "And yours?"  
  
Harry noticed the sly tone in her voice. "Wait a minute. She told you didn't she?"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked, just to annoy him.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry. "She told you were have a date tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Actually, she told me she was going to asked you out. She didn't tell me you said yes."  
  
"Do you girls ALWAYS tell each other everything?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty much," said Hermione.  
  
"In that case, would you mind not telling Ron?" Harry asked. "Ginny thinks he'll flip out."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes, you're probably right. I won't say anything, for now. But if you and Ginny get serious, I expect you to tell him."  
  
Harry cringed at the thought of telling Ron that he fancied Ginny, but he knew that he would have to face Ron - not to mention five other Weasley brothers. However, for now he had to get through his date with Ginny.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why don't you wait until Ginny tell you tomorrow night?" Harry mused.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Maybe I will," she said. "But it's been a long and wonderful day and I'm tired. Night Harry."  
  
"Night."  
  
Hermione gathered her books and headed upstairs, but not before saying to Harry, "How does it feel to be asked out by a girl?"  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon was nerve racking for Harry. The plan he thought of didn't require much effort on his part, and when he and Ginny got there, he wasn't even sure what they would find. Because they had to stay in the castle, their options for privacy were limited so Harry had come up with the Room of Requirement as the best place. He knew everything would be ready when they got there, so now all he had to do was surprise Ginny to get her up there.  
  
On that same afternoon, Ron and Hermione were taking a break from romance and doing homework. Hermione found herself slightly behind, even though she was still at the top of her class. She attributed the change to Ron, who even now was trying to distract her.  
  
As they were sitting side by side, it wasn't hard for Ron to lean over and whisper, "Come on, Hermione, why don't we go do our homework in a more private place?"  
  
"You know as well as I do Ron that if we don't do our homework with tons of other people around, it won't get done." With that she kissed him and turned back to the paper she was writing for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron sighed, but knew he had to do the same.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed after a few moments. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione. "I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He's been acting strange lately," said Ron. "We hardly see him."  
  
"That's because WE'VE been a little too into ourselves lately, Ron," said Hermione. "I'm sure Harry has found other ways to entertain himself."  
  
"I guess," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, I won't be offended if you spend more time with Harry," Hermione said. "We may be a couple but we still have to be individuals."  
  
"But," said Ron. "How can I stand to be away from you?"  
  
Hermione giggled, "You're so dramatic! Ron, we see each other all the time!"  
  
"I know, but I just can't get enough of you!" Ron exclaimed and he pulled her to him. "I want you to be all mine!"  
  
"And I always will be," Hermione said, settling into him. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," said Ron, and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know you do," said Hermione. "But you still need Harry. We both do. He's our friend. And he needs us."  
  
"You're right," Ron admitted. "I know you're right. You always are. Maybe we have been kind of into each other. Starting tomorrow we should make sure we hang out with Harry more."  
  
"Just what I thought," said Hermione. "Now, back to this essay."  
  
"Do I have to?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you do, we can see about going somewhere more private when you finish it," Hermione tempted in a low voice.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ron exclaimed, and he got to work on his essay.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was sitting in the library reading when she felt someone behind her. Before she could turn around she saw a red rose dangle itself in front of her face. She too it and pulled a white note card off of it. "Come to the seventh floor," it said. Ginny turned around, expecting Harry to be there but she saw no one. She smiled, gathered her books, and made her way upstairs.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Harry standing outside the area where the door to the room would appear. All of a sudden she was nervous, remembering that this was an official date. Harry, upon seeing her, brushed her hair out of his face and smiled. He noted with pride that she was holding the rose he had dropped in front of her. Ginny noticed the invisibility cloak at Harry's feet.  
  
"Hi," she said when she was next to him.  
  
"Hi," he repeated.  
  
"This was a great idea," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know what we'll find in there," said Harry. "Hope it's nice."  
  
Ginny laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose if it's not we'll always have a good story to tell."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, considering. "Should we go in?"  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. Harry made the door appear, and then held it open for Ginny. She stepped inside, and gasped. "Oh, Harry, it's wonderful."  
  
Harry stepped into the room behind Ginny and saw that she was right. The room was dimly lit with candles, and there was a table set for two in the center. Soft music was playing from somewhere. All in all, it was very romantic. "Sorry I can't take credit for any of it," Harry said.  
  
"You thought of the room," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Still," said Harry.  
  
"And the rose," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I suppose," Harry mused. "Anyway, would you like to sit?"  
  
"Please," said Ginny, and she sat in the chair Harry pulled out for her. He pushed her chair in and took a seat across from her. They looked at each other, but neither spoke.  
  
"Uhh..." Harry began. "What are we supposed to talk about?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Anything," she said. "Just treat it like we're talking in the common room."  
  
This advice agreed with Harry, and as he and Ginny ate their meal they talked about Quidditch, Ron, Hermione and the problems that had been plaguing Harry. They stayed in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the afternoon, but they both agreed that it felt like minutes.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said as they left the room. "I'd really like to do this again."  
  
"Me too," said Ginny. "Anytime."  
  
"Are you going back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe we should separate, so we don't look so suspicious."  
  
"Good idea," said Harry. "Well I'm going to see if Ron and Hermione have finished their homework."  
  
"And I'll head to the owlery. I have a letter for mum and dad anyway. See you soon," said Ginny, and she turned to leave.  
  
"Oh! Ginny!" Harry called out. "One more thing." Ginny turned and Harry took a few steps until they stood in front of each other. Harry hesitated a moment, then leaned down and kissed her. 


	20. News from Outside

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty: News from Outside  
  
By the beginning of April, only Hermione knew the details of Harry and Ginny's now numerous dates - and kisses. Whenever Ginny would return to the common room she would whisk Hermione away for some gossip. Ron started to get suspicious.  
  
"Is she dating someone again?" he asked Harry one night.  
  
"How should I know?" Harry asked, doing his best to act nonchalant.  
  
"Well, you spend a lot of time with her," said Ron. "I thought maybe you would know."  
  
"Sorry mate," said Harry. "That's one topic we stay away from."  
  
"I'll have to ask Hermione," Ron said with a sigh, as though he had come to a great decision. "Obviously Ginny tells her everything."  
  
"But does Hermione tell YOU everything?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" said Ron, and Harry immediately regretted what he had said. "You don't think she does?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean that," said Harry. "I just meant that she probably doesn't tell you... y'know.. Girly stuff. Like whatever she and Ginny are talking about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall entered the common room. From the look on her face, Harry and Ron knew immediately that something was wrong. Word spread quickly to everyone that the head of the house was in the room, and soon Hermione, Ginny and some other students who had been in the dormitories began to appear. "Students," she began. "It is of dire importance that you follow me to the Great Hall. You will receive instructions from Professor Dumbledore when we arrive. You will spend the night there."  
  
Ron and Hermione found each other before following the crowd out of the common room and down the Great Hall. "Any idea what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Must be big," Hermione said. "Last time this happened, Sirius was here."  
  
"You don't think? You-know-who? Is here?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. I think they'd send us home if that happened," Hermione suggested. "Whatever this is, it's big, but not THAT big." Ron agreed.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they were greeted with a sight much like they experienced their third year. There were piles of sleeping bags in the room and the chairs and tables were moved to one side. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny each grabbed one and dragged them over to the same corner they had gone to three years earlier. They sat on their sleeping bags and waited to hear what was going on.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waited until all the students were present, and then raised his hands for silence. "Students, I regret to inform you that there was a major Death Eater attack in a village not too far from here. We have brought you all here for the night so that we can keep and eye on the students and survey the castle and grounds."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," Harry ventured. "What happened at the attack?"  
  
"An excellent question, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "One that I will gladly answer as soon as I learn all the details. All I currently know is that the death toll was quite high. Near one hundred. Now, I need to see the following students: Henry Hapley, Hannah Abbott and Parvati and Padma Patil."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as the students whose names had been called stood and left the room, their faces grave. "Oh, my," Hermione said. Ron, Harry and Ginny knew she could only be imagining the worst, as they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close. Harry longed to do the same for Ginny, but they still hadn't told Ron and now did not seem like the best time. All four were thinking the same thing, that even though they knew the threat of Voldemort was always there, with their life at Hogwarts it very rarely became the reality. They ran on the assumption that they were safe in the gates of Hogwarts. Now and attack had happened - close by - and their safe little world was shattering.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later the lights went out, and Hermione noticed that the students who had been called out had not returned. She tried to put them out of her mind but it was difficult, even snuggled up next to Ron on their sleeping bags. This was the first time since they became a couple that they were sleeping in such close quarters, but they didn't even notice.  
  
Harry took advantage of the dark, and Ron's preoccupation with Hermione to take Ginny's hand. When she felt his skin make contact with hers she instantly relaxed, and vowed that they had to tell Ron soon. She wanted to be able to seek comfort in her boyfriend in case anything else should happen. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night Hermione dozed off. Ron kept her close to him. The news of the attack had scared him, and made him afraid he would lose the ones he loved. The memory of his father's near-death experience was fresh in his mind as he remembered the real threat that Voldemort posed. He pulled his arm tighter around his girlfriend. "I will always protect you," he whispered into Hermione's ear. 


	21. Neville's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Neville's Revenge  
  
June arrived, and Ginny found herself busy with the stress of her O.W.L.'s. Harry kept her company during her studying, as much as possible without making Ron suspicious. Despite what Ginny had promised herself the night they spent in the Great Hall, she and Harry still kept their relationship to themselves. They liked it that way, for the time being.  
  
Aside from hearing about a death now and then, the school heard no more about the mass Death Eater attacks. There was much sympathy for the four students called out of the Great Hall that day, as they had all lost someone close to them in some way. The four students were excused for the rest of the term, and had not returned to Hogwarts. The friends, and the other students at the school, were able to fall quickly back into their world of unreality, though Ron insisted on accompanying Hermione everywhere she went (he had never spent so much time in the library!). Once again, this very often left Harry behind and he was glad to have the extra time to spend with Ginny. He understood now why Ron and Hermione had wanted to be alone when they first got together.  
  
"When do your exams start?" Harry now asked his girlfriend as he sat next to her on one of the couches in the common room.  
  
"Four days," said Ginny. "I'm really worried about potions."  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said. "You'll be just fine. When you're out of Snape's classroom, potions is so much easier."  
  
"I can't believe you still take that horrid class," said Ginny. "I'm dropping it. A Mind Reader just needs an O.W.L. in potions."  
  
"Wish it was that way for Aurors," said Harry. Ginny smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss her when the portrait hole opened and Hermione walked in. This was generally the signal that Ron was coming, so they moved further apart on the couch, and each grabbed a book just as Ron appeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry and Ginny. "Something's up," Ron said immediately.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. The tone in Ron's voice made him know that they were talking about something big.  
  
"We can't be sure," said Hermione. "But all the teachers we saw are talking in hushed tones, and stopping altogether when we walked by."  
  
"What do you think it is?" Ginny asked. "Another attack?"  
  
"Seems like it," said Hermione.  
  
"We need to know more," said Harry. "Come on, Ron." Harry dragged Ron upstairs to get the invisibility cloak, and then they both headed to the portrait hole without a word to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Hermione exclaimed, stopping them. "Where do you two think you're going?"  
  
"To get information," Harry explained.  
  
"And what about us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What about you?" Ron asked. "You and Hermione will stay here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "We're not children! We've experienced almost everything you have!"  
  
"But it might be dangerous!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked defensively. "We know how to take care of ourselves."  
  
"Hold on!" Harry intercepted before a raging argument took place. "We're not ALL going to fit under this cloak, and if something is up, we're going to need it or we'll be sent back here before we know anything! Now, Ginny, Hermione, we KNOW how capable you are. We'll come back and let you know as soon as we know something."  
  
"FINE!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in unison. They sill wanted to go, but they sat quietly on the common room couches and glared as Harry and Ron, seemingly satisfied with their reaction, headed out of the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were outside the hospital wing," Ron said to Harry, who threw the cloak over them.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry, and the two set off, struggling to make sure they were both contained under the cloak. When they approached the hospital wing, they heard voices.  
  
"Now, Minerva," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Something MUST be done. Bellatrix Lestrange has a history of dangerous behavior."  
  
"But do you think it wise to alarm the children?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Lestrange has been lying low. No attacks on anyone."  
  
"Minerva, clearly the Death Eaters will try to set something up in Hogsmeade. We have to be on our guard."  
  
"Of course, Albus," said Professor McGonagall. "So will we be expelling her from Hogsmeade tonight?"  
  
Dumbledore paused, "Absolutely," hr said.  
  
Harry and Ron had heard enough. They turned around to walk quietly back to the common room. When they were safely away from the teachers, they pulled the clock off and headed back. When they almost reached the common room, they collided with a distraught Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Ow! Neville! Watch where you're going!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry!" Neville cried. "I was coming to find you. You have an invisibility cloak?" Harry nodded. "Can I borrow it?"  
  
Harry wasn't so sure this was a good idea, "What for?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade," Neville said calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron cried. "You can't. It's dangerous."  
  
"I know how dangerous it is!" Neville exclaimed. "I know who's there, and I don't want her anywhere near Hogwarts."  
  
"Neville, you of all people should know what Lestrange is capable of," said Ron. "Your parents-"  
  
"I'll go with you," Harry said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed again in disbelief.  
  
"She killed Sirius," Harry said. "And you just said it yourself - you know what she did to Neville's parents."  
  
"But Harry, Dumbledore's going to take care of it," Ron pleaded.  
  
"NO!" This time it was Neville who spoke. Ron saw the strange new expression in his eyes, of the deepest hate possible. Neville seemed possessed, and yet he was capable of his own thought.  
  
"Are you coming?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"What about Hermione and Ginny?" Ron asked, looking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"There's no time!" Neville urged.  
  
"Yeah," added Harry. "Do you want them to come along?" Ron shook his head. "Then let's go!" Harry exclaimed, and he, Neville and Ron set off in the direction of the Whomping Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Hermione and Ginny were still on the couch in the common room. "Where are they?" Ginny exclaimed. "It can't take this long!"  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was terrified. Her fears were not lessened when, five minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the common room and made a very familiar announcement. As they followed her down to the Great Hall, Ginny turned to Hermione. "Maybe they're already there. Maybe they got caught."  
  
"Let's hope," Hermione said, wishing for the first time that Harry had gotten caught with the cloak.  
  
However, when they arrived in the Great Hall, they were greeted only with the sleeping bags. They pulled theirs to their usual spot to wait. They were soon joined by Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hi Luna," they said.  
  
Luna did not return the greeting. Instead she said, "Where's Neville?"  
  
"We were wondering where Harry and Ron were, actually," Hermione said to Luna. "I'm really starting to worry."  
  
Dumbledore chose that moment to silence the crowd. "Students we have gathered you here - again - because we have reason to suspect that there's a Death Eater in Hogsmeade." This news was met with gasps from the crowd. Ginny, Hermione and Luna looked at each other knowingly. Dumbledore continued, "Steps are being taken to expel this Death Eater tonight. Students are asked to remain here for the evening."  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Luna had heard enough. Hermione raised her hand. "Professor Dumbledore, may we have a word with you?" Dumbledore nodded and gestured for the girls to enter the room Harry had gone through in fourth year when he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"What can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked, and he noticed the absence of Harry, Ron and Neville.  
  
"Well, sir," began Hermione. "We have reason to believe that Harry, Ron and Neville went to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Are you positive?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Who was the Death Eater?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, knowingly, "Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"We're positive!" all three girls exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, it would make sense," he said. "Girls, you must promise to stay right here, in this room until either I or another teacher fetches you."  
  
Before he left, he conjured some sleeping bags and even some food for the three of them and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Damn them!" Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't they think about their safety? Or how this would effect us?"  
  
"They never do," Luna said. "They never do."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we?" Neville asked as the three boys emerged from the tunnel.  
  
"Shrieking Shack," Ron said simply. Neville didn't ask any questions. He'd already seem enough Hogwarts secrets for the evening. Besides, he had his goal in mind, and he was determined to find Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Suddenly, they heard cackling laughter above them. "She's HERE!" Harry hissed. He and Ron questioned each other with their eyes. "Wormtail told her about it!" they exclaimed in unison. Neville looked at them. "We'll explain later," Ron said.  
  
"It's Lestrange I care about," said Neville. "You have wands ready?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded, suddenly fearful. What had Neville convinced them to do. "We've faced them before, we've faced them before, we've faced them before," Ron chanted as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Shhhh!" Neville hissed, but he stumbled on the steps and forced all three of them to become uncovered.  
  
A door creaked open above them, and a beam of light shone on them. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in the doorway. "Well, well, well," she said. "What have we here? Potter, of course, and the Longbottom boy, and a stray. Well, I certainly have no business with the stray-"  
  
"RON RUN!" Harry screamed, remembering the words Voldemort said before killing Cedric Diggory.  
  
Ron was down the stairs in one leap. Though he twisted his ankle, he continued to run and narrowly missed Bellatrix's curse. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. He hid in the trapdoor that led to the tunnel, concealing it from view to anyone on the other side. He planned to lie low for a moment, and then head back up to help Harry and Neville.  
  
Ron jumped whenever he heard a crash, but the sounds of Neville's and Harry's voices calling out spells made him know that they were still safe. Or alive, at any rate. "I have to help," Ron said after what felt like an hour (but was only 10 minutes).  
  
"You stay right where you are!" a voice exclaimed and Ron turned to see that it was Albus Dumbledore. Ron said nothing but watched Dumbledore go through the trapdoor. Ron listened carefully. He heard some feet shuffling, but little else. He was feeling the pain in his foot, made worse by the anticipation of the fight's outcome. "I should be up there!" he exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore could see that he had arrived too late. The fight was over, and he was too late to help. Bellatrix Lestrange had been defeated, hit by something that looked a combination of two curses, harmless enough on their own but apparently deadly in combination. He checked the woman's pulse just to be sure and sent up the Phoenix signal so that proper members of the Order could deal with the problem.  
  
"I will have to deal with you two later." Dumbledore sighed and he charmed the now stunned Harry and Neville so that he could escort them back to the castle. When he got Harry and Neville down the stairs, he called to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, if you could be so kind as to open the trapdoor. I could use a hand with Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Ron opened the door and Dumbledore hovered the boys in. "Are they-?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Stunned. Quite deeply. They won't wake up for a couple of hours. How is your ankle?"  
  
Ron tried to walk, and winced. "Now so good," he said, and Dumbledore quickly bound it so he could walk. Ron felt a strange déjà vu sensation come over him. The last time they had left the Shrieking Shack had been under very similar conditions.  
  
"Sir?" Ron asked as they walked. "What happened up there?"  
  
"From what I can gather, Harry disarmed Bellatrix and then he ands Neville hit her with various curses. Her big mistake was not having back up."  
  
"So Lestrange is.. gone?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She won't be causing anymore problems. If I were you Mr. Weasley, I'd be more worried about what a certain young lady will do when she sees you."  
  
Ron blushed. "Hermione," was all he said. If he though about it, he would consider himself lucky to even be seeing her again. He could have met his death in that house. "I'm just glad she didn't come with us," said Ron.  
  
At long last, the castle came into view. Dumbledore halted and sealed the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack, and then led the boys to the hospital wing. From there he headed back to the Great Hall to fetch Hermione, Luna and Ginny. 


	22. Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Three Little Words  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Luna were still beside themselves with anger. "How could they do this?" Ginny asked. "No note or anything! They could be killed!" Hermione noticed that Ginny sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley when she was angry.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to respond, the door opened, and all three girls were standing in the center of the room when Professor Dumbledore entered. They looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Sorry for the delay," he said. "I sent the rest of the students back to the dormitories." He added, when seeing the looks on their faces, "But I gather that's not your concern at the moment."  
  
"Professor-" Luna began.  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand. "The boys are fine. I've brought them back with me and they are resting comfortably in the hospital wing." Dumbledore let the news settle in, then saw the impatient looks on the girls' faces. "Go on. Madam Pomfrey expects you."  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Luna bolted out of the room, and they didn't stop until they were outside the hospital wing. They stood at the door for a moment to catch their breath, and then entered. Hermione's eyes honed in on Ron immediately and she rushed over and hugged him.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You're killing me!"  
  
"You're lucky you're not dead already!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron had expected this. "Aw, Hermione! Neville wanted to go to Hogsmeade when he heard Lestrange was there. He was so determined and angry that we couldn't stop him. The only thing we could do was follow."  
  
"You didn't even tell me!" Hermione felt herself close to tears. "You could have died!"  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, and he pulled her over and held her face with his hands. "Nothing can separate us. I love you too much for that."  
  
"You can't always stop the outside forces, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"That may be," said Ron. "But they will never change the way I feel about you, dead or alive. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said, and she kissed him.  
  
"All right, you two," came the voice of Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Weasley has had enough excitement for one night. Can you move your ankle now?"  
  
Ron moved his ankle without pain. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Then you are free to go back to the dormitories, provided Miss. Granger is willing to escort you, and make sure you go straight to bed." Hermione smiled and nodded. Madam Pomfrey turned to Neville and Harry. "These two will have to stay overnight. It's better to wake up naturally from a stun like that."  
  
"Can we go?" Ron asked Hermione, and he swung his legs off the bed. Hermione took his hand and they headed out. Ron turned to his sister. "Coming Gin?"  
  
"I think I'll keep Luna company," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay," said Ron, and he feigned having trouble walking so that Hermione would hold him closer.  
  
* * *  
  
It was near one in the morning when Harry woke up. He blinked in confusion, then recognized his surroundings and remembered the recent events. He turned his head to the left and saw Luna and Neville talking quietly. When he turned his head to the right he saw Ginny, fast asleep with her head in her arms on the side of the bed. "Ginny," he whispered, happy that she was there. He ran his hand through her hair and felt her stir.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed when she was awake. "You're all right!"  
  
"Better with you here," he said.  
  
"You did a REALLY stupid thing," Ginny said as she took his hand.  
  
"I know," said Harry, "Never again."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "You love trouble."  
  
"I guess I do," Harry said, with a smile himself. "But not as much as I love you."  
  
Ginny gasped. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, I love you," Harry repeated. He had never spoken truer words.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I love you too!" She stood and hugged him, trying to keep him as close as possible. They were both beaming when Harry kissed her.  
  
The kiss ended, and Ginny said, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now we really have to tell my brother!" 


	23. Ron Finds Out

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Ron Finds Out  
  
Even with Harry and Ginny's new declaration, they still didn't tell Ron. When Harry got out of the hospital wing, Ginny's O.W.L.'s were in full swing and then there never seemed to be a good time. When Harry suggested the train ride home, Ginny negated the idea. "You need to have a place to hide," she said. So it was that another summer began and Ron still had no knowledge of his best friend and his sister.  
  
At King's Cross Station, Harry gave Ginny a simple hug then went to say good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who appeared glued together.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Ron said to her.  
  
"I'll miss you too," said Hermione.  
  
"You have to come see us this summer," he said, and he kissed her. "Soon."  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, and she kissed him again.  
  
Harry, though not crazy about witnessing his best friends' public displays of affection, approached them. "All right, break it up!" he said. "Come on, your parents are waiting."  
  
Hermione and Ron reluctantly parted and walked to their families. Harry met Mad Eye Moody, who was still instructed to escort Harry to his locations. "You ready?" he asked. Harry nodded, and with a wave to his friends and a small wink to Ginny, he set off for the Dursleys.  
  
* * *  
  
By August Harry had had enough. Out of his slump from the summer before, Harry quickly bored of life without Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny. He wrote her everyday, and she wrote him everyday. He kept the letters well hidden, so as to avoid interception (and subsequent teasing) from Dudley. Harry chose not to mention that Dudley now had a very unpleasant girlfriend, though Harry thought she was only dating Dudley because she was scared of getting beat up if she broke up with him.  
  
However, all was going well, for that evening, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were coming to take Harry to the Burrow. They still occupied 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had named Lupin in charge of the house until he was old enough to deal with it, and he reminded himself that in just a little under a year he would be 18 years old, and that he never had to spend another summer with the Dursley family.  
  
That night, as he was getting ready to go, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, expecting Dudley. Instead, the skinny figure of his Aunt Petunia came through the door.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said awkwardly. The two of them rarely shared a word without interception from Uncle Vernon. "Can you sit down for a moment?"  
  
"Okay," Harry said, not sure what he should expect.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something, Harry," Petunia started. "And it's not easy for me to say, especially not in front of Vernon."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, now very intrigued.  
  
"I just wanted to say to you that you're very much like your mother and father, and that's a compliment," said Petunia, "even coming from me. I may not have been very fond of your father, but the truth was that he was always fairly nice to me, and when he felt like playing a trick on me, your mother always stuck up for me first. She didn't defend him. She always told me that was because I was her sister, and that always came first."  
  
"Okay," Harry said slowly. "How come you never said anything to me before?"  
  
"As you know quite well, I am not fond of your world, Harry. I probably never will be. You see, I was always rather jealous, I suppose, when my sister got her admissions letter. Of course, we had never heard of Hogwarts before, but we had always both been very interested in magic. We always had magicians at our birthday parties. But when I didn't get accepted into Hogwarts like your mother did, I rejected all of it."  
  
Harry nodded. "Go on," he said. He was starting to see his Aunt Petunia in a new light.  
  
"And then your mother and father got killed," said Petunia. "And that only made me angrier. That's why I haven't been the best caregiver for you. And that's why I kept it from you until you got your letter. You see, Harry, I didn't want you to meet the same fate as your mother. And I was almost afraid to like you, so I let myself turn away from you, and despise you."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this now?"  
  
"You're leaving tonight," said Petunia, "and you won't be back, I assume?"  
  
"That was the plan," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I thought you should know," said Petunia. "That I don't hate you. And I realize that you probably hate me, and Vernon and Dudley, and that's to be expected. You don't have to stop hating us, if that's what you want. But I am apologizing for my own behavior, and I do hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Harry looked at Petunia, who looked at Harry expectantly. "I don't know," he said. "I have to think about it."  
  
"I understand," said Petunia, but she looked disappointed. "Please keep in touch though Harry. At least with me."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, but he wasn't sure he would.  
  
When Petunia reached the door, she turned and said one last thing, "Good- bye Harry."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry arrived at the Burrow the next morning after a long and exhausting detour on broomstick. "Security is up, Harry," said Mad Eye as they flew. "Got to be on guard, you know." When they finally touched down in the Burrow, all Harry wanted was to see Ginny, and then take a long shower and a nap.  
  
When he entered the house, he saw Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch with Hermione. A large photo album was spread across their laps, and Hermione was laughing as Mrs. Weasley pointed out old pictures of Ron. "Oh, and here's where he took his first steps!" Mrs. Weasley gushed. "I remember it so well. It was right after Ginny was born. The poor dear was probably looking for attention!" Hermione laughed with her and they turned the page.  
  
"Hello," said Harry, startling them.  
  
"Harry! It's good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, and she stood to hug her friend. Mrs. Weasley hugged him as well.  
  
"Yes, dear, it IS good to see you. You look famished. Are you tired?" she asked.  
  
"A bit," Harry admitted.  
  
"Let me just call Ginny down here, and then we'll see about putting you in Ron's room to rest," Mrs. Weasley said, and she called for Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny squealed when she saw him, and she ran into his arms and hugged him, almost knocking him over. He squeezed her back and smiled, thrilled to see her after their long absence. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Missed you more," Harry said, and he went to kiss her, but stopped.  
  
"It's okay, mum knows," said Ginny. "She's the only one."  
  
"And me," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then," said Harry, and he kissed her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" came a sudden yell. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and everyone in the room turned to see Ron standing on the steps.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "I can explain."  
  
"I don't think you have to explain," said Harry. "It's clear you were kissing my sister. And it's clear this was not the first time."  
  
"No," said Ginny. "It's not the first time."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Since the day after Valentine's," Hermione threw in.  
  
"Six months?! You mean to tell me this has been going on for-" Ron stopped when he realized who had spoken. He turned on Hermione. "Wait a minute! YOU knew?! You knew and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Ron, I promised them I wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the outraged expression on Ron's face.  
  
"Well, this is just great!" he cried. "My best friend is snogging my sister, and my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me!"  
  
"Ron, listen," said Harry. "I have no bad intentions towards Ginny. Come on, you know me."  
  
"Yes, Ron," Mrs. Weasley put in. "Don't you think you know Harry well enough to know his intentions are honorable? They ARE, aren't they?" Harry nodded.  
  
"You're always on HIS side!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm your son!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, stop being such a loon!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why can't you be happy for them? I should think you wouldn't be so hypocritical."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"It means that you know what it's like to be in love," said Hermione. "Can't you use your own feelings to imagine what Harry and Ginny feel like?" To prove her point she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, which still managed to make him blush.  
  
He smiled, "So you two are in love, huh?" he asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Well, then I guess I should congratulate you."  
  
Harry and Ginny relaxed as Ron came over to them. He first hugged his sister, and then shook Harry's hand. "And if it has to be someone, then I suppose you're the best man."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Hermione asked. Her question was directed mostly at Harry and Ginny, whom she had pleaded with for months to tell Ron. The guilty couple shook their heads.  
  
They heard a small sob from the other side of the room. They looked and saw Mrs. Weasley wipe a tear from her face. "Oh, mum, why are you crying?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's just that, all my children are so grown up!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "And so happy!"  
  
"That's nothing to cry about!" Ron exclaimed, and then he noticed the photo album sitting on the table. "Mum? What's this doing out?"  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking up. "Oh, I was just showing Hermione the family album."  
  
"MUM!" Ron bellowed, turning red. "There are naked pictures of me in there!"  
  
"When you were two years old, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"STILL! It's embarrassing!"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be such a baby," said Mrs. Weasley, and then she seemed to get an idea. "Where's the camera?"  
  
"Right here mum," Ginny said, producing it from a shelf. "Here you go."  
  
Mrs. Weasley took the camera. "Okay, now, I want to add some new pictures to the album," she said. "So I want all four of you to sit right here." Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all squeezed in on the couch.  
  
"Now, smile!" said Mrs. Weasley and she snapped the picture. When it was added to the Weasley family album the next day, it showed four very happy people (and it was clear who was in love with who from the looks they gave each other) hopeful and anticipating their future. 


	24. The Double Date

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: The Double Date  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione soon discovered that being friends with another couple had its perks. For example, they enjoyed spending time together, but they all understood when it was time for the couples to have some privacy. Also, the girls understood when the boys needed time to themselves, and vice versa.  
  
School was set to begin in two weeks. The letters had just come from Hogwarts, and Hermione was, as expected, made Head Girl. Ginny passed all the O.W.L.'s she had wanted to pass and everyone felt in need of a celebration. Mrs. Weasley suggested that the four go into town and have dinner. She offered to help them pay for it, and the couples agreed. "It'll be our first double date!" Hermione exclaimed, excited that she didn't have to hide Harry and Ginny's relationship anymore.  
  
"Why are you girls so into these things?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh come on," she said. "You know you are too."  
  
"Only so I can keep an eye on Harry and Ginny," Ron protested.  
  
Hermione put her arms around him. "Ron, do you really want to do that?" she asked. "How would you like it if someone was always keeping an eye on us?"  
  
"That's why I'm so glad you don't have any brothers," Ron said.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, where are we going?" Harry asked Ginny when the four set out. He carried a very large picnic basket. The four had opted to make their own food and take it with them, rather than worry about trying to get muggle money. The Weasleys lived around some other witches and wizards but the town close by was pretty much all-muggle, and Mrs. Weasley didn't want them heading to Diagon Alley all by themselves when there was still the Voldemort threat lurking around. She had gladly packed them various sandwiches, drinks and desserts.  
  
"It's not too far," said Ginny as she veered off the road and started walking up a small hill. "This is where Ron and I used to hide whenever Fred and George would get too much to handle." She looked behind her to make sure Ron and Hermione were not too far away.  
  
"I'm surprised he's not right here next to us," said Harry.  
  
"I think that's Hermione's doing," said Ginny. "She always seems to say the right thing to get him to calm down."  
  
"That's a change then," said Harry with a laugh. "Usually they say something that gets the other all mad."  
  
"Come on!" Ginny called out to her brother and Hermione. "Hurry up!"  
  
"I know the way Gin!" Ron called out. "Why don't you just go and we'll be there in a minute!"  
  
Ginny shrugged and then turned back to Harry. "Should we go then?" she asked him. Harry took her arm and nodded.  
  
When they were out of sight, Hermione laughed at Ron. "You're doing very well, leaving them alone," she said.  
  
"Only because you're holding my arm," Ron said. Hermione gave him a look. "Okay, okay. Do you want me to admit it? I actually LIKE the fact that Harry is dating my sister. I just don't EVER want to hear any details."  
  
"I knew you'd come around," said Hermione. "It's a nice situation. Of course, they could break up, but I don't think so."  
  
"And if they did, I'd pummel Harry anyway!" Ron exclaimed. "Nobody messes around with my sister!"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "You know, Ron, that's one of the things I love so much about you. The way you love other people so much." Ron blushed, and they continued to walk along.  
  
* * *  
  
They ended up in a small clearing in the woods. When Ron and Hermione arrived, Harry and Ginny had already set up the blanket and were taking food out of the basket. "You get to carry that thing back," Harry said to Ron. "And maybe we'll put some rocks in it to make up for the weight taken out of it here."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," said Ron, and he sat down. "I'm starving."  
  
"You always are," Hermione laughed, and she sat down beside him.  
  
"There's plenty of food here," said Ginny, "so eat a lot!"  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny," said Hermione. "Ron will take care of it. Bottomless pit that he is." Everyone laughed at the truth of Hermione's words.  
  
* * *  
  
After the food was gone, Harry and Ginny stood and told Ron and Hermione that they were going to take a walk down to a stream Ginny knew about. "Behave yourselves," teased Ron. "Don't make me come after you."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," said Harry, and he and Ginny disappeared into the trees. Ron stretched out his legs and lay down on the blanket.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Watching the clouds."  
  
"And what do you see?"  
  
"All kinds of things," Ron said, "look." He pulled her down so that she was lying next to him. They watched the puffy white clouds float by. Ron pointed out his visions. "See, that one is a house elf. It resembles Dobby quite a bit. And there's a rough version of Hogwarts."  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione murmured, as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She dozed off, and Ron continued watching the clouds, perfectly content in their little clearing.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny coaxed Harry onto a large rock in the center of the stream. "Come on, you won't get wet," she said. "It's perfectly dry. The water never goes this high." Though he was reluctant, Harry ended up sitting next to her. They sat in a very comfortable quiet, the only sounds around them of bugs moving around and birds chirping.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny to him and played with a strand of her hair. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Not today," she said. "But I have a pretty good idea."  
  
"That won't change, y'know," he told her. "We're it, Gin."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Yeah, I know." She yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"Rest your head," said Harry. "I'll wake you up when we have to leave."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny, but she was already way ahead of him, her eyes drooping as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
And so the afternoon passed by, with Harry and Ron thinking of the future, while the women they loved slept beside them. 


	25. The Final Year Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Year Begins  
  
Once again, the summer ended all too soon, and it was back to King's Cross Station and onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron and Hermione were filled with a sadness and a sense of excitement, knowing that this would be their last year at Hogwarts. The threat of N.E.W.T.'s was looming, and it was also a little scary, knowing that they would have to choose a path and go out into the world.  
  
After a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the train station, they were on their way. "This is our last trip to Hogwarts," Hermione said. Ron thought he could hear a hint of a cry in her voice, but her eyes were dry.  
  
"Aw, look at you, getting all emotional," he said to make her smile. It worked.  
  
Ginny looked at them like they were crazy. "I still have two years here," she said. "You don't know how lucky you guys are!"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "Hogwarts has been the greatest home I've ever known. Well, that and your house."  
  
"Well, you know our mum thinks of you as one of her own," Ron piped in. "And you too, Hermione. And, I think of you as a brother."  
  
"Uh, thanks Ron," said Harry. The moment was awkward for both of them, but appreciated none the same.  
  
"And Hermione's the closest thing to a sister I have," said Ginny. "Well, actually, there's Penelope, and she's technically more related to Hermione, but -"  
  
"We get the idea, Ginny," Ron said. Ginny laughed and sat back in her seat. They spent the rest of the train ride reminiscing about the previous six years and the adventures they had.  
  
* * *  
  
The feast in the Great Hall brought more emotional moments for Hermione, when they witnessed the sorting. "We won't see these anymore," she said sadly, then hid her face. Ginny suspected she was wiping away a tear. Still, Hermione perked up enough to listen to Dumbledore's announcements, which included a general stating of the rules of Hogwarts and the announcement that this year there would be a Halloween Ball for all those students in their seventh year (and younger years, if they happened to be the dates of someone in seventh year).  
  
"How exciting!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't wait!"  
  
"How do you know I'll ask you?" Harry teased. In response, Ginny punched him in the arm.  
  
"You will," said Ginny. "Or you'll get another one of those."  
  
"We can't have that," said Harry, and he put his arm around her. Just then, Dumbledore finished his announcements, and the food arrived. As usual, it was wonderful, and the four friends were quite full when they headed up to the common room to head to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, classes were in full swing. All their teachers (including Tonks, who had managed to stay on for a second year in the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts position) started to stress the importance of the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s for their future jobs. Ron was sure he saw Hermione turning green as she started to become nervous about doing badly on the big exams. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he exclaimed after class. "You do well without even thinking about it! You'll be fine!"  
  
"But these tests are really hard Ron," she said. "I need to keep my options open, so I can choose a career."  
  
"You should go into Mind Reading with Ginny," Ron suggested. "You're very into other people's brains."  
  
Hermione considered it. "I don't know much about it," she said. "I guess that's just another thing I have to study. I have so much to do!"  
  
Ron sighed. He could tell it was going to be tough getting Hermione to relax this year.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. Since her promise to help him become an Auror, she had insisted that he meet with her every month to discuss his plans and to see how he was doing in his classes. "Well, Mr. Potter," she said as she looked over a grade sheet. "I must say that I am quite impressed. Your grades have been quite good, you have earned all the O.W.L.'s you needed, and it is quite clear that you have the Defense Against the Dark Arts talent that is so important to an Auror. You could stand to be doing a little better in Potions, as usual."  
  
"I know, Professor," said Harry. "I'm doing my best."  
  
"I trust that you will be well prepared when the time comes to take you N.E.W.T.'s?" McGonagall asked. "You don't want all your hard work to amount to nothing. If you don't do your absolute best on those tests, then you will not be accepted into Auror training." Harry nodded in agreement. "I will give you all the help you want."  
  
"Thank you, professor," said Harry.  
  
"And I understand that your friend, Mr. Weasley, has sudden aspirations to be a Healer?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Leave it to Hermione to give him a huge goal."  
  
"I notice that he has been doing well though," said Professor McGonagall. "However, he too needs to be doing better in Potions. It's one of the most important things for a Healer. I trust you will pass on the message."  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
McGonagall closed the book she was looking at. She looked at Harry, and he thought he could see a slight tear in her eye. "Well, Mr. Potter, I must say that you have made Hogwarts a very interesting place during your stay here. You will be greatly missed, but also know that we are all very proud of you," she said. "You have the same drive as your father."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, smiling.  
  
"And your mother, as well," said McGonagall. "I know that a lot of people only mention her eyes when they see you, but I see a lot of her in you as well."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, again.  
  
"Now, why don't you head back to the common room and gather your team," McGonagall said. "I want another Quidditch cup this year."  
  
"Of course, Professor," said Harry. "We've got a strong team."  
  
When Harry left the office, McGonagall sighed. "We certainly will miss you around here, Mr. Potter," she said to herself. "You and your penchant for getting into trouble." 


	26. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/15/03): I will be away for a couple of days but I will update as soon as I can when I get back.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Big Question  
  
Between studying, Quidditch, Hermione's birthday and just simply finding time to spend together, September flew by. Ron had somehow managed to make Hermione calm down - but just a little - about the N.E.W.T.'s. Hermione had learned more about Mind Reading and at the moment she and Ginny were talking about opening up their own practice as soon as Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. The plan was that Hermione would go into training as soon as she finished at Hogwarts, and then she would open the place and Ginny would be her apprentice for a year in lieu of her training. They both knew this plan could change at any moment, but for the time being it was what they wanted.  
  
One night in early October, Ron and Hermione were sitting in an empty classroom. Ron had gotten Hermione there on the pretext of studying, but really he just wanted to be alone with her. She had been quite preoccupied and while he enjoyed the time to himself, he found himself missing her. Hermione missed him as well, and was actually glad for the distraction, with no intention to study in that room.  
  
As soon as the classroom door was shut behind them, Ron reached for Hermione and started to kiss her, "Why do you always have to be studying?" he asked, breaking away. "There's never any time for things like this."  
  
Hermione smiled. "There's right now, isn't there?" she asked. "Now are you going to talk about it or are you going to make up for lost time?"  
  
Ron smiled, and was about to kiss her again when he perked up and said, "Wait a minute! You didn't want to study at all! You just let me think you did!"  
  
"Well, I have a reputation to protect, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione.  
  
Ron didn't respond. Instead, he kissed her again, and they stayed that way for quite some time, until Ron backed away again. Hermione looked at him, confused, "Okay, what's the problem now?"  
  
"Nothing. We just have to stop. Let's talk," Ron said. He moved to one of the desks and sat down. Hermione watched him for a moment before walking to him.  
  
"You expect me to believe it's nothing?" she asked. "You never walk away when you're kissing me."  
  
"It's nothing, okay?" said Ron. "It's just, I want to talk about some stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Hermione asked. They talked all the time. Talking was the one thing they COULD do when they were in the common room, or the Great Hall or even the library (albeit they had to be VERY quiet in that particular location).  
  
"I don't know," said Ron, and Hermione began to worry.  
  
"Ron, tell me what's going on!" she exclaimed, and Ron could hear the hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, I assure you, it's NOTHING."  
  
Now Hermione was getting annoyed. She stood and faced him; glared at him was more like it. He kept his head down. "Ronald Weasley, if you are trying to break up with me then you better just say it!"  
  
Ron looked up, horrified that she had even thought of that. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "You don't seriously think that's what I'm doing?!"  
  
"Well, you sure are acting like it," said Hermione. "You were kissing me, and then you just stopped, as though you decided that you'd had enough."  
  
"No," said Ron. "That's not true."  
  
"Then tell me what IS true," Hermione demanded.  
  
"I said, it's NOTHING!"  
  
"Fine!" said Hermione. "You don't want to talk. Then I guess there's no reason for both of us to stay here. I'm going to bed!" She stormed towards the door, and suddenly Ron knew better than to let her get beyond it. He ran to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione, don't go!" he exclaimed.  
  
She turned to face him. "Then tell me what's the matter."  
  
Ron sighed, and his cheeks turned a little pink. "It's just, I was kind of wondering, when are we going to do more than just kiss?"  
  
"Ron, we DO do more than just kiss," said Hermione, referring to the few times their kissing had turned into something a little more heated.  
  
"I know," said Ron. "But we've never... we've never... well, y'know."  
  
"Had sex, Ron?" Hermione asked bluntly.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Ron exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment, and Hermione had to laugh at his expression.  
  
"Do you want to?" she asked, feeling embarrassed herself now. Ron looked at her, the answer obvious in his face. "Okay," she continued. "Stupid question." A silence filled the air.  
  
Ron broke it. "So I guess the only question is, do YOU want to?"  
  
Hermione didn't speak for a long time. "I don't know," she finally said. "I mean, I do know. I want to. But I don't think I'm ready. Do you really think YOU are ready for something like that?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "When we're sitting around, talking, or like how we are now, I don't think so. But when I'm kissing you... well, that's another story. When I'm kissed you I seem to lose control and being ready or not isn't even an issue."  
  
"So what do you think we should do about this?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "You're the one with all the answers."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Answers from books. I don't think there's an answer in a book for this."  
  
"No," said Ron. "I don't suppose there is."  
  
"It's a big decision," said Hermione, "and we have to make it together. And there's not really a compromise."  
  
"Not really," Ron agreed. They stood in silence for a few more minutes until Ron spoke again. "I can wait," he said. "However long it takes. I mean, I may have to abruptly stop kissing you a lot more times, but I can wait."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "You mean more to me than sex does. I mean, I think. I've never done it before."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"So, what's the decision then?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione spoke slowly. "I want to wait," she said. "But, Ron, I don't know how long. I mean, I can't give you a date for when I'll be ready. It could be tomorrow, it could be next month, it could be next year."  
  
"I don't care," said Ron firmly, and he pulled her to him. "For you, I would wait a lifetime." Hermione put her arms around his waist and hugged him, reveling in the smell of him. Ron caught a whiff of her hair, and spoke again. "Well," he said slowly, "I care a little bit."  
  
Hermione could tell from the tone of his voice that he was half-serious and half-joking, and she looked at him, "I can honestly promise you that it won't be as long as a lifetime." As she held onto him tighter she thought to herself, 'In fact, I think it will be much sooner than you're preparing yourself for.' 


	27. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/15/03): I will be away for a couple of days but I will update as soon as I can when I get back.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Halloween Ball  
  
As usual, Hogwarts looked very festive when October 31st rolled around. This year was a bit different however, as the teachers and other staff were all preparing the upcoming Halloween Ball. Harry and Ron were completely different than when they were preparing for the Yule Ball; they both had built in dates, and they liked that fact. Dancing didn't seem like it would be too much of a chore with Hermione and Ginny. Basically any excuse to have them closer made Ron and Harry happy.  
  
When the students learned that the Halloween Ball was actually a costume party, they scrambled into Hogsmeade on the first weekend they were allowed to buy costumes. Hermione and Ginny had insisted on keeping theirs a secret from their respective dates, and they told Ron and Harry to do the same. Of course, Ron and Harry were baffled as to what to choose for themselves, but they felt that they managed fairly well.  
  
On the day of the ball, dinner was served early for all the younger students, who were then going to go off and participate in various games on the Hogwarts grounds, on Dumbledore's request that they have something fun to do as well as those attending the ball. Hermione and Ginny headed up to their dormitories to get ready for the party early, leaving Ron and Harry downstairs in the common room, where Ron proceeded to beat Harry in chess a record 12 times (Harry won twice though).  
  
At seven forty five, Harry and Ron were in their costumes (having decided fifteen minutes earlier to get ready) and waiting for Ginny and Hermione. All around them, other people from their year were also getting ready, some waiting for dates, and some leaving to meet dates from other houses.  
  
"They've been up there for hours," Ron complained. "You think they could come down on time." Harry nodded, and he looked up the stairs for any sign of Ginny coming down. Finally, he could see footsteps, and soon the boys were greeted by Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"You look really nice," said Ron when Hermione was in front of him. Then he looked confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"Alice," Hermione said. "From 'Alice in Wonderland.'" Ron still looked confused. "It's a muggle book," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Ron said, and he noticed Hermione was surveying his costume.  
  
"Honestly Ron, couldn't you have put more thought into YOUR costume?" Hermione asked, when she noticed Ron - and Harry, for that matter - was dressed as a Quidditch player. "This is your Quidditch uniform."  
  
"Yes, but I improved it," said Ron. "I've made it a Chudley Canons uniform!" Hermione had to smile; he was obviously proud of the effort he had made. "Besides," he continued. "If I have to go to a ball, then I want to wear something I'm comfortable in."  
  
Harry praised Ginny's costume as well. She was dressed as someone from a 1950's sock hop, a concept Hermione had explained to her. Basically Ginny had bought it because she liked the pink skirt with the poodle on it. "Should we go?" Harry asked. He held out his arm for Ginny to take. Ron did the same and they headed for the portrait hole.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing the four noticed was that the Great Hall was set up very differently from when they attended the Yule Ball. There were no formal tables this time, just benches along three of the walls and a large table filled with food where the staff table usually should. Already Ron and Harry knew that they were going to enjoy this ball much more than the last one they had attended; this was so much more informal, and it was fun to see everybody in their costumes.  
  
"Fred and George would have loved this!" Ginny exclaimed. "Too bad they're here to enjoy it."  
  
"Who says we're not?" came a voice from behind her, surprising the four. They turned to see Fred and George standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.  
  
"What ARE you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mum asked us to come.. keep an eye on ickle Ronnikins," Fred said, and then laughed.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred and George laughed. "No! Professor Dumbledore hired us. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is supplying all the jokes and party favors tonight. And we're being paid handsomely," said George.  
  
"And we get to attend," said Fred. "Along with our dates, of course." Angelina and Katie soon appeared.  
  
"It's good to be back here," Angelina said. "You don't know how much you miss it when you graduate." Then she looked at Fred. "Or just leave in defiance."  
  
"Best decision we ever made," said George.  
  
"Yeah, they're famous around here," said Ron. "I imagine that doesn't hurt business at all."  
  
"No it doesn't," said George. "We're always busy!"  
  
"That's good to hear," said Harry, glad that his investment was being put to good use.  
  
"Well, what are we all talking here for?" Fred asked, as the music started. "Let's dance!" With that, he pulled Angelina onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on," Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"You really want to dance?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just with you," he said. "I don't have to dance with anyone else, right?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "No, you don't. Let's go."  
  
Harry and Ginny were now standing by themselves. "Well, I suppose that leaves us only one option, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Go somewhere more private?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "Tempting as that is, I don't really want to with three of your brothers here."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Okay," she said, "but I don't think you have anything to worry about. They like you."  
  
"Still," said Harry. "Let's just dance."  
  
"Great," said Ginny, and she took Harry's offered hand and they joined their friends.  
  
The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They ate, drank, danced and had a good time, enjoying the magic of the evening. 


	28. Happy Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/15/03): I will be away for a couple of days but I will update as soon as I can when I get back.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Happy Anniversary  
  
After the Halloween Ball, school was in full swing again, and the term began to fly by. Before they knew it, they were heading home for Christmas. This year, they were trying something different. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had invited the group to spend the holiday with them. At first Mrs. Weasley had been upset that her children would be away, since she expected the rest of the family, but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny promised they would spend the New Year at the Burrow.  
  
On the train ride to London, Ron kept thinking about the day AFTER Christmas. December twenty-sixth would mark the one year anniversary of the day he told Hermione he loved her. It was the day they became an official couple. He didn't know what to do, as he would be in a strange house and not aware of the surrounding neighborhood. "Hermione?" he asked, all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want to do for our anniversary?" Ron asked casually. "It's soon, you know."  
  
"Of course I know," said Hermione. "I'm looking forward to it. It's funny to think that it's going to be at my house. None of you have ever seen it."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "I can't wait."  
  
Hermione seemed to sense what Ron's fears were. "Why don't you let me come up with something for our anniversary?" she asked. "You've surprised me so much this past year, why don't I surprise you?"  
  
Ron smiled, liking the idea. "Okay!" he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was not as patient as Hermione when it came to surprises. Everyday he asked her what they were going to do, even harassing her all Christmas Day. "Ron, can't you just enjoy your dinner?" Hermione asked him at one point.  
  
"Tell me what we're doing tomorrow and I'll be able to eat," Ron commented. Hermione gave him a look that told him in no uncertain terms was she going to tell him what they were doing on their anniversary, and Ron quieted down and turned back to the pot roast Mrs. Granger had made, with the help of a fascinated Ginny, who was eager to see how things were done in a muggle kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
December twenty-sixth rolled around, and Ron woke up happy. He could hardly believe that he and Hermione had been together a year. To him, it seemed only yesterday that he had met her for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. He thought it funny that he used to be so mean to her, though he was slightly embarrassed by it. However, he thought that maybe the reason he had been so mean was because he had liked her, even way back then, and he recalled that there was always something about Hermione Granger that had intrigued and mystified him.  
  
Ron's solitude was disturbed by a loud snore from Harry, in the next bed. Ron decided he was awake enough now, and he moved to get out of bed. Just as he was about to get undressed, there was a knock at the door, "Ron?" came the voice of Hermione.  
  
"Come in," he said. Hermione entered, already dressed and ready for the day.  
  
"Good morning," she said when she saw him. "I see you're not quite ready."  
  
"Well," he said. "You never told me what time we were leaving."  
  
"Can you be ready in a half hour?" Hermione asked. "It's time for your surprise."  
  
"Sure," said Ron, and he walked over to her. "Happy Anniversary."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Happy Anniversary," she said, and she kissed him quickly. "Now get dressed so we can go."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked Ron through a small park near her home. "Hermione, where are going?" Ron asked. "It's freezing out here."  
  
"You'll warm up soon," she told him, and she squeezed his hand and pulled him along to a pond, frozen over. When she sat on a bench next to it, Ron was really confused.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Ice skating," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Ice skating?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, and she produced two pairs of skates from her back. "You put these on, and you just kind of glide over the ice."  
  
"I don't know Hermione," said Ron. "That sounds kinda dangerous."  
  
"It's not," she assured him. "I used to go with my dad all the time. I'll hold your hand if you're scared."  
  
"I am not scared!" Ron exclaimed in defense.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, it can be slippery at first, so if you want to hold my hand, I won't mind," she said. "And I won't think you're scared."  
  
"Okay," said Ron. "I suppose that would be okay."  
  
"So, put your skates on and let's go!" Hermione exclaimed, excited. Ron didn't look too excited, but he pulled the ice skates on and stood. Hermione took his hand and they got on the ice. Almost immediately, Ron lost his footing and fell backwards, landing on his behind. Hermione fought to keep from laughing.  
  
"Safe, huh?" Ron asked. "Hermione, what have you gotten me into?!"  
  
"Come on," said Hermione, and she held out her hand to him. "Hold on tight, and just relax."  
  
Ron stood, with difficulty and tried again. He managed to go a few feet, and then slipped again. "This is insane," he said to Hermione, but she urged him to keep trying.  
  
"This is what I thought flying was like," Hermione explained to Ron, "before I got my Hogwarts letter and knew that people really do fly on broomsticks."  
  
Ron couldn't quite see what she meant, but he nodded and smiled. He was still having trouble staying on his feet and wasn't so sure he liked ice skating at all. Still, Hermione's enthusiasm made him want to keep trying, and soon he was able to at least stand on two feet, if not glide along gracefully. He would smile when Hermione did circles around him, laughing and encouraging him as she went along. At one point, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, almost knocking them both over, but managed to catch himself. He held onto her and kissed her, and thought about how lucky he was to have her.  
  
* * *  
  
After they finished skating, Hermione took Ron to a small coffee shop and ordered them both hot chocolate. Ron smiled at Hermione from over the table. "Y'know," he said. "This is only the beginning."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"For us," said Ron. "I mean, we're going to have a lot more anniversaries, and do so many things."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "Like leaving Hogwarts," she ventured. "It seems like ended school is the end of something, but really, with you by my side, it's only the beginning."  
  
Ron smiled, "Exactly what I was thinking," he said. They looked at each other for a while, trying to memorize what the other looked like at that moment, rosy cheeked from the cold.  
  
"I love you," they both said at the same time. 


	29. The New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling. Song credit: "Seduces Me," performed by Celine Dion, words by Dan Hill.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Happy New Year  
  
The friends left Hermione's parents the next day to spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasley's. Harry reflected that he had never had such a nice holiday, and he couldn't help but wish that it was just one of many more to come. Still, he looked forward to the rest of the vacation as the four friends traveled by Floo Powder to the Burrow.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley welcomed them with open arms. Harry smiled when he saw that the house was already full. He had always thought of the Weasleys as his family, but now that he was with Ginny, the feeling was even stronger, and he couldn't help but think that he would love to be a part of the family, officially. Hermione was thinking the same thing as she greeted Ron's brothers and their various significant others. Bill was there, with a new girlfriend (he always seemed to come to family events with someone they had never met), Charlie was there with Dawn, the woman he had been dating since the summer, Percy and Penelope (who were married just over a year) were there, and there was also George, Fred, Katie and Angelina. It was once again a full house.  
  
"I just love when all my children are at home!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they sat at dinner that evening. "And I am so pleased that we're going to ring in the New Year together. Your father has so many wonderful things planned!"  
  
"You'll love it!" Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"So tell me dears," Mrs. Weasley said, addressing Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Hermione. "My parents were so happy to have everyone in the house."  
  
"And we're so pleased that they did," said Mrs. Weasley. "You know, Hermione, we're going to have to have your parents to our house one day."  
  
"I'm sure they would accept right away," said Hermione. "Of course, they would have to come in the car. I don't think they're quite cut out for Floo Powder."  
  
"No, certainly not!" Mrs. Weasley said, and she smiled. "We don't want them getting stuck anywhere."  
  
"So what kinds of things do you have planned dad?" George asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Now, now, son, that's my secret!" said Mr. Weasley. "You will find out soon enough. After all, New Year's is just three days away."  
  
Though Fred and George pressed their father for more information, Mr. Weasley refused to give any up, insisting that they wait until New Year's Eve. Still, Fred and George continued to harass their father, until Percy stood and clinked his spoon on his glass. He stood, pulling Penelope with him.  
  
"Since the whole family is gathered tonight," said Percy. "I will take this opportunity to inform you that Penny and I are bringing a new addition to the family this August. Penny is pregnant."  
  
Everyone at the table applauded, and Penelope's cheeks turned a little red. "How wonderful! Arthur, isn't it wonderful? A new addition to the family. A baby!"  
  
"Yes," said Arthur, and he wasn't embarrassed at the tears that shone in his eyes. "One of my sons is going to be a father himself. I couldn't be prouder, Percy."  
  
"Thanks dad," said Percy, and everyone could see that he was incredibly happy. There seemed to be an aura about him that exuded happiness. The same thing surrounded Penelope.  
  
"Have you thought of names?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"We haven't gotten quite that far," said Penelope. "But we're talking." She took Percy's hand and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I can't imagine this week getting any better!"  
  
* * *  
  
The week did get better. Mrs. Weasley was in her element whenever she was surrounded by family. She joked to Mr. Weasley that they should buy some property around their house and build seven houses so each of their children could always live close by. Mr. Weasley seemed to like the idea, but the children groaned at the thought of always being so close to mum and dad. "They do grow up fast," Mrs. Weasley mused. "You better cherish everything that baby of yours does, Percy."  
  
"I plan to, mum," said Percy, and he seemed to drift off into another world as he thought of the baby-to-be.  
  
New Year's Eve arrived, and Mr. Weasley disappeared from the house long before Fred and George woke up. Mrs. Weasley, the only one privy to the surprise, still refused to give them any information, and told her sons to occupy themselves helping her clean the kitchen. Fred and George waved their mother away and made up some excuse about having to do some work for the joke shop, so they wouldn't have to set the table.  
  
Mr. Weasley returned at six o'clock in the evening. "Is everybody all ready for tonight's celebration? All well rested?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"No celebrating until after dinner," said Mrs. Weasley and she urged everyone into the kitchen to eat. Dinner seemed a celebration itself. Mrs. Weasley had made everyone's favorite dish, it seemed, and they all ate with gusto. They were so full when they were done that Fred and George almost forgot that their father had a surprise for them.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Come on, dad, let's get to the good stuff!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I'd like to wait until midnight," said Mr. Weasley. "So we can ring in the New Year in style. But anyone interested, come on outside."  
  
Fred and George were the first to leave the table. Harry and Ron quickly followed, as did Ginny and Hermione. Soon, the entire family was shivering in the backyard as Mr. Weasley showed them what was in the bag he brought back from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Fireworks!" Mr. Weasley said proudly. "Wizard friendly! Instructions for wand usage included!"  
  
"Excellent!" said Fred.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Light 'em up!"  
  
"Nope," said Mr. Weasley, shutting the bag. "Not until midnight."  
  
This announcement was met by groans from the boys, Harry included, but they turned and headed into the house for dessert anyway. They were back outside at five minutes to midnight, anticipating what was to come. Mr. Weasley set up the fireworks so that he would be ready when the time came. The family - now wearing proper outdoor attire - gathered around him.  
  
"Ten seconds!" Charlie exclaimed, putting an arm casually around Dawn's shoulders.  
  
"Nine... eight... seven... six...five...four...three...two..one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Ron hugged Hermione. "Happy new year," he said.  
  
"Happy new year," she said to him, and she leaned to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched, the first of the fireworks exploded in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
The celebration continued well into the night. Hermione stood off to the side and watched the family run around and carry on with each other. Her vision honed in on Ron and she smiled. She loved the look of boyish wonder on his face whenever he looked up at the fireworks. She loved the way the fireworks lit up his face as he ran around laughing, playfully punching his brothers and Harry. She fell in love with him all over again as she watched the way he helped his mother light one of the fireworks. And then she knew. It was time. She was ready. Without a word to anyone, she headed into the house to wait for Ron.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron noticed Hermione's absence. "Hey?" he said to Harry. "Where has Hermione gone?"  
  
"Dunno, mate," said Harry. "Maybe she got tired."  
  
"I'm going to look for her," said Ron, and he headed into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron found Hermione in his bedroom. His breath caught when he saw her standing at his window, watching the fireworks and other festivities. He watched her for a moment, then quietly walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Hi love," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Hi," she said back. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."  
  
"Tired?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
Everything you are  
  
Everything you'll be  
  
Touches the current of love  
  
So deep in me  
  
Every sigh in the night  
  
Every tear that you cry  
  
Seduces me  
  
"You. And me. Us."  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione turned in his arms so that they faced each other. "Just that we've been together for a while now."  
  
"I know," said Ron, obviously proud of that fact.  
  
"And I love you more than anything in this world - or the muggle one," Hermione explained.  
  
And all that I am  
  
And all that I'll be  
  
Means nothing at all  
  
If you can't be with me  
  
Your most innocent kiss  
  
Or your sweetest caress  
  
Seduces me  
  
"I love you too," said Ron, but he suddenly felt scared. "What's this all about, Hermione?"  
  
I don't care about tomorrow  
  
I've given up on yesterday  
  
Here and now is all that matters  
  
Right here with you is where I'll stay  
  
"This," Hermione began, and she kissed him, "is about being ready."  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked. "Ready for wh -? Oh!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes."  
  
"Are - are you sure? Really, really sure?" Ron asked, with a slight squeak in his voice.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "But if you aren't -"  
  
"No, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed quickly. "Believe me, I am so ready. But it's up to you. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to."  
  
"Ron, I swear, I'm really, really ready," said Hermione. "Now just kiss me."  
  
Ron did as he was told and kissed her passionately. However, Hermione could tell by his body language that he was still holding back. She pulled away from his kiss and whispered, "Ron, I meant it. I want you, every part of you. Now, just think with your heart."  
  
Ron kissed her again and this time he let his heart be his guide. They never let each other go, except to make sure the doors were locked (Ron had long before asked his father to charm the room against Fred and George's random apparitions). Ron led Hermione over to his bed and laid her down gently before kissing her again. He looked down at her and brushed her hair from her forehead.  
  
Everything in this world  
  
Every voice in the night  
  
Every little thing of beauty  
  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
  
'Cause all you do seduces me  
  
"I love you," Ron said breathlessly. "So much."  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said, and she pulled him down to kiss him again, and they made love for the first time.  
  
And if I should die tomorrow  
  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
  
I thank God I've ever known you  
  
I fall down on my knees  
  
For all the love we've made  
  
Every sigh in the night  
  
Every tear that you cry  
  
Seduces me, Seduces me  
  
And all that you do... Seduces me 


	30. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirty: The Morning After  
  
The morning sun hit Hermione in the face. When she opened her eyes, she was forced to squint again. She turned on her side to avoid the light. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap tightly around her. She had a moment of panic until she remembered the previous night's activities. She turned her head to look at Ron, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. Hermione smiled, and turned around again so that she faced him. She watched him sleep for a moment, and then began tracing a finger on his face, down the bridge of his nose and across his lips before placing a small kiss on them. Ron responded by pulling her closer, and Hermione snuggled into him and fell asleep again.  
  
A half hour later, it was Ron who woke up, also a little confused at the extra person in his bed. However, he too quickly remembered the night before and he smiled, content. He looked down at Hermione and kissed her forehead. Though the gesture was small, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she and Ron looked at each other. "Hi," she said softly to him.  
  
"Hi," was all he said back before he started to kiss her again.  
  
Suddenly, they both sat upright when a loud knock sounded on the door. They both became acutely aware of the fact that they weren't wearing any clothes. "Who - who is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's me, mate," came Harry's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in!"  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean wait! I'm not dressed yet."  
  
Harry tried the door before Ron had finished his last two sentences, but found it locked. "Hey, why's the door locked! Ron, come on!"  
  
"Just a second!" Ron exclaimed, and he struggled to pull on pants and a shirt. "What is this?" he asked when he had trouble with the shirt.  
  
Hermione giggled, "That's mine!" she exclaimed. Ron laughed as well, and then pulled the shirt away from him and threw it to her.  
  
"Put that on now!" Ron demanded, "Hide in the closet."  
  
Hermione grabbed the sheet from Ron's bed and went quickly into the closet after grabbing the pants she had been wearing the night before. Ron went to the door and took a deep breath before unlocking it and letting Harry in.  
  
Harry walked into the room, oblivious and plopped down on his temporary bed heavily. Ron looked at him. "Where were YOU last night?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "I woke up on the couch. Fred and George were on the floor. I suppose we all just crashed down there at some point. Man, am I tired!" He yawned. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just got tired," said Ron.  
  
"Why's your shirt backwards?" Harry asked curiously, noticing that the tag from Ron's shirt was sticking out at the collar - but not in the back of the shirt.  
  
"Well, you wanted to come in, I had to get dressed quickly."  
  
Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Harry's face, and he surveyed the room. He noticed the messed up blankets on Ron's bed, as well as the missing sheet. He noticed, once more, Ron's messed up shirt. "Wait a minute!" he said. "You aren't alone in here, are you?"  
  
Ron's face blushed a deep red, giving Harry the answer he needed. After a long moment, Ron shook his head, walked over to the closet, and opened the door, showing Hermione (who was now dressed). She walked out of the closet, her face nearly as red as Ron's. "Good morning, Harry," she said, deciding to act casual.  
  
"Morning Hermione," Harry smirked. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Hermione's face blushed an even deeper shade of red, and she quickly rushed out of the room. When the door shut behind her, Harry began to laugh hysterically. Ron crossed his arms and stared at him.  
  
"What's SO FUNNY?" he demanded, but Harry just continued to laugh. Ron got frustrated. "HARRY!" he exclaimed.  
  
Harry attempted to calm himself down. "Sorry mate," he said between laughs. "But I can't believe what I just walked in on."  
  
"You didn't walk in on anything," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron," said Harry. "If I didn't walk in on anything, why was Hermione in the closet? You've been alone in a room plenty of times before when I came in. Obviously something happened before I got here. Unless I interrupted."  
  
"No," Ron said. "We were.. done. You woke us up."  
  
"So," Harry ventured. "You did it then?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I can't pretend," said Ron. "Yeah, we did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing," said Ron. "I don't want to give you the details. It's kinda private."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, respecting Ron's decision. "Then are congratulations in order?"  
  
"Congratulations?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "You and Hermione took that next big step. So I'm congratulating you."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," said Ron.  
  
"Anyway, ate. I'm EXHAUSTED. I'm going to crash for a couple more hours."  
  
"Be my guest," said Ron, and he picked up some different clothes so he could change in the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"So?" Ginny asked after Hermione told her what happened.  
  
"So what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"It was..," Hermione began, "weird."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I mean, it was nice," said Hermione, "being that close to him, and he-"  
  
"No details please," Ginny interrupted. "This IS my BROTHER we're talking about."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, smiling. "What I meant was it WAS nice, but you know it was the first time for both of us so I just think we need.. more practice."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to do it!"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I didn't really know myself. Not until last night."  
  
"Do you feel different?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A little," said Hermione. "It feels like I have a secret."  
  
"Well, you've told me your secret, so maybe that will go away."  
  
"It's nice though," said Hermione. "It's like something only Ron and I know about." She looked longingly toward the door. Ginny noticed.  
  
"What are you wasting time here for?" she asked. "Go find him. I think you need each other right now."  
  
"Thanks Gin," said Hermione. "See you later."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was in the backyard, watching the clouds from a makeshift log bench in the middle of the yard. It had snowed a few nights before, but even though the ground was covered in white, the sky was a clear, clear blue. Ron found himself entranced with the clouds until a shadow fell over him. He looked down from the sky and saw Hermione watching him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey you," she said and she sat down next to him. "Aren't you cold out here?"  
  
"Nah. I like snow," said Ron.  
  
"What are you doing outside all by yourself anyway?"  
  
"Too many people in the house," Ron explained. "It's so noisy. Too noisy to think."  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You. Always you. And about last night."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"How it was the greatest night of my life," Ron said. "Besides the day you told me you loved me."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Still do, y'know."  
  
"How are you this morning?" Ron asked. "Regret it?"  
  
"Never," said Hermione. "I followed my heart last night. It's always seemed to steer me the right way."  
  
"You know," said Ron, looking at her. "If it's possible, I think I love you even more than I did before."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Me too," she said, and they were about to kiss when they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" she called out.  
  
"Hungry?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Always," he said, and he stood, brushed the snow off his legs and helped Hermione stand before they both headed inside for breakfast. 


	31. Back to the Room of Requirement

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/20/03): Apologies on the slower updates. I've been having problems with my internet connection.  
  
Chapter Thirty One: Back to the Room of Requirement  
  
The second half of the school year began and with it the looming threat of N.E.W.T.'s. In January, the seventh years were beginning to feel the strain. They were informed that they were to begin attending monthly conference sessions with their heads of houses and various other faculty to discuss realistic career options. For Harry, this added nothing to his schedule, as he was already attending his conferences with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Soon, it was February, and it was Harry and Ginny's turn to celebrate an anniversary. "We can put it off, if you want," Ginny said to Harry one night.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have a lot on your plate right now," Ginny said. "I though you might just want to relax."  
  
"Ginny, being with you WOULD relax me," Harry said. "Of course we'll celebrate ON our anniversary. Want to go back to where it all began?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "That would be great," she said. And so it was that on their anniversary, Harry and Ginny ended up back in the Room of Requirement.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think we'll find this time?" Harry teased as he opened the door. He pushed it some more, and let Ginny enter. He followed her, and they both stopped.  
  
The room was almost exactly the same as the year before. The candles were lit, the table was set, the music was playing. However, to the side of the room was a large canopy bed, with big fluffy blankets and pillows.  
  
Ginny spoke first. "What is there-? Harry, did you want us to-?"  
  
Harry was embarrassed. He was as shocked as she was. "Well, no," he said. "I mean, I've thought about it. But I didn't intend for it to happen tonight."  
  
"So, you want to?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said honestly, "but it doesn't have to be tonight."  
  
"What if I said I wanted to?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry's face changed, "Do you?"  
  
"What IF I did?" Ginny asked. "If I said, 'Harry, I want to have sex with you. Here. Tonight.' What would you say?"  
  
"Ginny, we've talked about this," Harry said. "We're going to wait."  
  
"Just answer the question, Harry, "Ginny said, walking a little closer to him.  
  
Harry gulped. He was feeling nervous and a little sweaty. "Well," he began slowly. "I guess I would have to say: let's do it."  
  
Ginny smiled ('Seductively,' Harry thought) and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his chest and a soft kiss on his lips she looked into his eyes and whispered, "Harry, I love you. I want to have sex with you. Here. Tonight."  
  
Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, trying to decide if it was the right decision, or if she simply got the idea because they had access to a bed. What he saw in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He saw love and desire, and all the determination in the world. In a clear voice, he whispered back, just before he started to kiss her, "Let's do it."  
  
* * *  
  
The food forgotten, Harry and Ginny lay under the covers of the big fluffy bed. Harry held Ginny close to him. They were both smiling. "Wow," was all Ginny said. "Hermione was right."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"She said, on New Year's Eve, after she and Ron, y'know, did what we just did, and she said that it's like having a big secret no one knows about. 'Cept you and me."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad you decided to share this secret with me, Gin."  
  
"Me too," Ginny said. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"Should we be getting back?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We have time," he said. "Let's just stay here a bit longer."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Ginny, and she and Harry held each other close and listened to the quiet around them. When they finally headed back to the common room and hour and a half later, the meal that had been prepared for them still sat on the table. 


	32. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Making Plans  
  
Ron sat inside Professor McGonagall's office, watching her look over his school records. "I am impressed, Mr. Weasley," she said when she looked up at him. "You've really improved. No doubt this is due to Miss. Granger's influence?"  
  
Ron smiled. Professor McGonagall continued, "But you know there is still a lot to do. You can't slack off and expect to have things handed to you. You're going to have to fill out these forms, and I will submit them with my recommendation to have you accepted into St. Mungo's Healer Training Program. That's if you still intend to become a Healer."  
  
Ron laughed, remembering his scoffing at the profession in fifth year. "Yes," he said. "The idea has grown on me."  
  
"What happened to being an Auror?"  
  
"Well, someone's gotta clean those guys up," said Ron. "Being a Healer lets me stay in one place and still help out. And be close to Hermione."  
  
'Young love,' Professor McGonagall thought to herself. "Well, forgive me, Mr. Weasley, but I hope you are not planning your career around a young lady."  
  
"Not entirely," said Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, being a Healer is a noble profession, and I want you to make sure it is what you really want. I don't want you to end up somewhere undesirable just because you wanted to stay near a girl."  
  
"Oh no," said Ron. "I've thought about it a lot. Hermione inspired me to do it, and I've been researching it, and y'know, ever since my father's accident, I have been interested."  
  
"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "Here are the forms you will need. Please fill them out and return them to me during our next class."  
  
"Sure thing," said Ron.  
  
"See you in class, Mr. Weasley." Ron stood and headed for the door. "Send in Miss. Granger!" Professor McGonagall called out before he left the room.  
  
Hermione was waiting for Ron outside the office. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Great!" Ron exclaimed. "She gave me these forms to fill out, to go into Healer Training next year."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed and she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"You sound surprised," Hermione said. Ron shrugged. "Of course I'm proud of you. Ron, so many people are proud of you. Especially me. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said. "You better get in there. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, and she kissed him before heading into the office.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up as Hermione walked in. "Please sit down, Miss. Granger," she said and Hermione took a seat. Professor McGonagall peered at her.  
  
"Well," she began. "You certainly don't need me to tell you that the world is open to you. You can do just about anything you want." Hermione smiled. "Now, what is it that you were thinking you might want to do?"  
  
"Well, Ginny and I have been talking about becoming Mind Readers," Hermione said.  
  
"A wonderful profession," said Professor McGonagall. "If I wasn't a teacher here at Hogwarts, I would consider becoming a Mind Reader myself. I assume you've researched the subject?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "I know I have to attend courses for a year, as well as doing an apprenticeship with a certified Mind Reader. I've planned to do that, and then when Ginny finished here at Hogwarts, she will be my apprentice for a year."  
  
McGonagall was impressed. "You've certainly thought this through," she said. "Therefore I will personally see to it that you get into the Training program. I have a very good friend who might be willing to take on an apprentice."  
  
"Thank you, professor," said Hermione. "Thank you very, very much."  
  
"Now, keep those grades up, Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. "Not that you've ever needed that particular piece of advice."  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said. "And I'll make sure Ron and Harry keep their butts in shape as well."  
  
"I don't doubt that Miss. Granger," said Professor McGonagall. She smiled, a rare occurrence. "Well, I suppose we're done here. I will assume Mr. Weasley is waiting in the hall for you?"  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded. Though not ashamed by her relationship with Ron, she was still a bit uncomfortable discussing it with adults (except her mother). She smiled and said goodbye to Professor McGonagall, and then left the room.  
  
As Professor McGonagall waited for her next appointment, she thought about Ron and Hermione, whom she imagined were walking down the hallway hand in hand. 'There's something about those two,' she thought. 'Some tie that binds them together.' She knew right then and there that they would always be together, no matter what. 


	33. The Last Hogsmeade Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/25/03): Okay, I know this chapter sucks, but the more exciting ones are coming up and this one is just a bump on the road to them! (But if I jumped right to the exciting chapters it would feel like something was missing.)  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: The Final Hogsmeade Weekend  
  
April came and with it the final Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was feeling emotional, knowing that soon their days at Hogwarts would be over, and the N.E.W.T.'s coming up did nothing for her mood. Ginny spent a lot of time biting her lip to keep from laughing at how ridiculous Hermione looked and sounded. Ron did his best to be supportive but found himself shying away from Hermione when she was on a rampage. So when she fell asleep in the common room the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend he let her sleep (even though he knew she'd be mad) and wrote a note telling her where to find him.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet us in the Three Broomsticks. You DESERVE a break.  
  
Love Ron  
  
He left the note as a bookmark in the book she was studying, and headed out of the common room with Harry and Ginny.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a beautiful day, a little warmer than they were used to in April, and students were shedding jackets as they went. Harry, Ron and Ginny did the same and they dodged the hordes of students heading into the village. Their first stop was Zonko's. Fred and George had agreed to pay Ron some money if he would go into Zonko's and tell them what the most popular tricks and gags were. Ron, happy at the opportunity to get some money in his pocket, eagerly agreed to the task.  
  
"Fred and George's stuff is SO much better," he said to Harry and Ginny. "Much more interactive than the things they have here."  
  
"Still," said Ginny. "I think most Hogwarts students would come here anyway. After all, Fred and George are all the way in Diagon Alley."  
  
"It's good to keep up on the competition," Ron said, though he was only repeating what Fred and George had told him when he made the same argument Ginny just had."  
  
When they were finished "spying," they headed out to the street, where they ran into Seamus Finnegan. "Hi guys," he said. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Conked out from studying," said Ron. "I expect she'll be along soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione opened her eyes and sighed. She looked around the room, and noticed that most of the students were first and second years, and she remembered that it was the last Hogsmeade weekend. "I can't believe they left without me!" she exclaimed. She moved to check her book and saw the bookmark Ron had left for her. "Our last Hogsmeade weekend and they leave without me!" She stormed out of the common room, with the intention to give Ron, Harry and Ginny a piece of her mind when she saw them.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny decided to stop in the Three Broomsticks to check for Hermione. When they didn't see her, they sat down and decided to wait. Just as they had received their butterbeers they saw her bushy hair rushing down the path. She entered the Three Broomsticks, spotted them, and sat down in a huff next to Ron.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Ron asked, knowing he would be treading on tough terrain.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione, you looked so peaceful there, I thought you-"  
  
"That's crap and you know it!" Hermione exclaimed, causing Ginny to choke back a laugh. Harry nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ron. "But I really did think you needed your rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you've been INSANE!" Ron exclaimed. "You've been rushing around and around all week, and you've just got to relax. When you were sleeping, it was the first time I've seen you relax in days!"  
  
Hermione relaxed, a little. "All right," she said. "Maybe you have a point. But, Ron, this is our last Hogsmeade weekend and I've missed almost half the day! I could have slept tonight!"  
  
"All right, all right," said Ron, holding his hands up in defeat. "I should have woken you up. Now, come on, I'll get you a butterbeer."  
  
Hermione seemed to soften, and she stood from her chair and joined Ron to order the drinks. When they returned, Harry and Ginny were laughing at something, and Ron and Hermione quickly fell into the conversation. The four friends enjoyed one of their last weekends at Hogwarts, not knowing the danger that awaited them. 


	34. The Prophecy is Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four: The Prophecy is Fulfilled  
  
In June, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their N.E.W.T.'s, and suddenly it seemed as though a great weight had been lifted from them. Hermione was beaming at the end of every test, knowing she did well, but still wanting to analyze all the answers. Ron and Harry would rather forget the tests, even though they too were pleased with the way they performed. None of them would know their scores until mid-July, and then they would be able to prepare for the various training sessions they would attend in September.  
  
One the final day of school, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were out on the grounds enjoying the beautiful evening. They loved the summer evenings, when it didn't get dark until late, so they could be outside even close to curfew. Other students were enjoying the night as well, and so the four friends were surrounded by laughter wherever they went. "It's been a nice, quiet year," said Ron, referring to the fact that there had been almost no threat from Voldemort, save for a few Death Eater raids in various places. However, once again, Hogwarts protected the friends from feeling as though they were at threat.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, and then, as though he had spoken too soon, they heard a loud boom, like deafening thunder and suddenly the sign of the Death Eaters filled the sky over Hogsmeade. And though they all thought they were crazy later, they all heard evil laughter fill the air.  
  
Most of the students around them screamed and ran back into the castle, but Harry and his friends ran towards the gates, and tried to see what was going on. They couldn't see, but they could hear the screams coming from the village. "It has to be Voldemort," said Harry immediately. "We have to get down there."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at him in horror. Still, they nodded and followed Harry and helped him charm the school gates so that they could head down the road to Hogsmeade. Harry was determined, for her knew that this was night. Tonight was going to fulfill the prophecy.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked slowly and cautiously, even though the screams made them want to rush to somebody's rescue. Every few seconds a blinding flash of light would brighten the scene around them, making them nervous. "Maybe we should have gone back for the invisibility cloak," Hermione said.  
  
"Too late now," said Ron, and they trudged on until the village came into view. What they saw horrified them: buildings were on fire, some were torn to the ground, and there were people running everywhere, though they had to dodge the spells that came flying at them as well as the bodies of the dead and injured on the ground around them. Harry watched for a moment, and then turned to his friends with a grave look on his face. "Let's go," he said. They reluctantly followed him out.  
  
Near the Shrieking Shack they saw Voldemort, levitated slightly in the air, wrecking havoc with a group of Death Eaters. "Look! There's wormtail!" Hermione hissed under her breath. He was holding someone hostage with the strength of the enhanced hand Voldemort had given him three years before.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, and there was no mistaking the fear in his voice.  
  
"We'll have to distract him," said Harry. "You know it's me he wants anyway."  
  
Ginny's face paled. "Harry, you just can't go out there. Not alone anyway."  
  
"Ginny's right," said Hermione. "We're in this together."  
  
"This isn't your fight!" Harry exclaimed, and they could hear a touch of anger in his voice.  
  
"Harry, mate, be reasonable," said Ron. "There are all kinds of Death Eaters out there. They'll take you out."  
  
"They can't," said Harry. "The prophecy -"  
  
"I don't care what the prophecy said!" Ron exclaimed. "You could get killed."  
  
"Well, we all knew what it would come to," said Harry. "Kill or be killed. Now's the time to find out."  
  
"Are- are you sure?" Ginny asked, and they could hear she was choking back tears.  
  
"It's okay, Ginny," said Harry, and he turned to her and hugged her. "No matter what, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," said Ginny, and she hugged Harry desperately to her.  
  
"Besides, what if I lost YOU?" Harry asked. "We're all about to do something insanely stupid and horridly dangerous."  
  
Ginny managed a weak smile, and then she kissed Harry. They stayed that way for a moment, and then turned back to the crowds. "It's time," said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron spoke first, "If we get separated, this is the meeting place. Later. If anyone gets hurt, send a signal in the air. If you are hurt, but you can move, get yourself into hiding and send a signal later." Hermione could hear his voice shaking, though she knew he was trying to be brave. When he finished his speech, she hugged him and gave him a firm kiss on the lips.  
  
"Nothing can tear us apart," he whispered to her just before they made their way out of hiding.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked through the bodies, headed towards Voldemort. He was so distracted with his rampage, he failed to see them at first, but when he turned, he smiled. "Ah, just the person I was hoping would make an appearance," he said in his slimy voice. "Harry Potter."  
  
"We meet again," was all Harry said.  
  
"My loyal followers!" Voldemort called out, and suddenly the four friends were surrounded by Death Eaters. "I see the guest of honor has arrived. And he's brought some lovely youngsters with him. Now, as I explained to you before, Potter is mine." He looked at Harry with hate. "As for these three, they're all yours."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't have to think twice to know that the Death Eaters were going to cave them in a circle. They pulled out their wands and began shouting anything that popped into their head. Of course, the Death Eaters did the same, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had to do quite a bit of dodging to avoid being put under one of the unforgivable curses. 


	35. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five: The Proposal  
  
A couple of hours later, the four friends were resting comfortably in the hospital wing, Harry telling the story of what had happened that night. He was interrupted every now and then by Ron, who would hiccup. Though the situation was serious, it always made Hermione and Ginny giggle, and Harry even managed to crack a smile a few times.  
  
The entire school soon heard about the attacks, and they were all dying to ask Harry and his friends firsthand what had happened in Hogsmeade. Madame Pomfrey was beside herself trying to keep peeking students from the hospital wing doors. Eventually she had to charm them to keep prying eyes out.  
  
There was a general feeling of elation in the castle, as the students came to realize that the evil, powerful wizard had met his demise. Even the teachers were letting a little loose. Professor McGonagall joined the party in the Gryffindor common room, and celebrated with the students around her.  
  
"Too bad we're missing the party," said Ron.  
  
"It's nothing special," said Ginny. She was not required to stay in the hospital wing as she had not been hit with any spells the night of the battle. "Without Fred and George the food's just not as great. Though Colin and Dennis did their best."  
  
"The important thing is, Voldemort's gone," said Harry. "He can't ever hurt us anymore."  
  
"Right," said Ron, and he smiled and looked over at Hermione. She smiled back at him, but there was something behind her smile that made him worry. She turned her head and gazed out the window, thinking. Ron knew she was keeping something to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon, Ron and Hermione were released from the hospital wing. "Want to go outside?" Ron asked as they walked back to the common room together. "It's a really nice day." He could see that most students had the same idea, and were either playing various games or just lounging on the grass outside. Hermione looked as well, and then shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "I don't really want to be around people right now."  
  
"Okay," said Ron, and they continued on their way. When they got to the common room, Ron let Hermione in before him, and then climbed in himself. He was happy to see that there was nobody in the room when Hermione turned to him and fell into his arms, sobbing. He held her close for a moment, confused, and then she pulled abruptly away and tried to wipe tears from her eyes. She walked towards the fireplace. Ron could still see her shoulders shaking slightly, and he was worried.  
  
"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong," Ron said. He walked over to her and tried to put his arm around her, but she moved away. Ron persisted and walked towards her. "Hermione."  
  
"It's nothing," she said.  
  
"Hermione, it's not nothing," Ron said. "I've never seen you cry like this."  
  
"I've cried in front of you before!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Not like this," said Ron. "Something's wrong. Really wrong. I can hear it." He put his arm around her, and she stiffened but didn't pull away. "Please, tell me."  
  
Hermione stiffened more and moved roughly away from him. "I'm scared, okay Ron? Terrified of the world and what it will do it us! We're leaving school! It's over! We're not going to be safe in the confines of Hogwarts anymore! And I know Voldemort's gone, but how can that ensure that some other evil won't come? We're leaving school, we're going to have jobs and a life away from here! What is that going to do to you and me? The world is a very stressful place. We all could have died that night, Ron!" She was sobbing again, covering her face with one hand while she used the other to steady herself on the mantle.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and a sudden realization came over him. "Marry me."  
  
Hermione's tears halted abruptly, and she looked at him, her face a blotchy red. "What?"  
  
"Marry me," Ron said again. "Then nothing can tear us apart. Not jobs, not friends, and certainly not the world."  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"No. Hermione, I've loved you since I was eleven years old. We've had our differences, but nothing we can't overcome. So we're young, so we're just starting out in the world, SO WHAT?! All I need to know is that I love you and you love me. It's all that matters, all that's EVER mattered." He stopped and looked at her. "So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione felt another tear slip down her cheek, though the mood was suddenly quite different as she said, softly, "Yes." She moved closer to him. "Yes, Ron, I would love you marry you." She was inches from him now and she stood on her toes to kiss him, affirming her answer.  
  
When they pulled apart, Ron looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you," he said. "I didn't expect to do this today."  
  
Hermione smiled and snuggled into his arms. "I don't need a ring. You're what I need."  
  
* * *  
  
Still Ron insisted on buying Hermione an engagement ring, so as soon as Harry was out of the hospital wing, Ron dragged Harry and Ginny into the village. He had worked hard to get Professor McGonagall to give the three of them special permission to leave the grounds for the day.  
  
"Do you even have any money?" Ginny asked Ron as they stopped outside the jewelers.  
  
"Some," said Ron. "I've been saving."  
  
"Enough for an engagement ring?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, okay, I asked Fred and George for a loan," Ron admitted.  
  
"You did?" Ginny asked. "When?"  
  
"Sent them a letter right after Hermione said yes," Ron said. "They were happy to help. Even though Feed complained a bit 'cause Angelina saw the letter and asked why THEY weren't getting married." Ginny laughed. "I expect two weddings in the family soon."  
  
Ginny looked at her brother and smiled at him. "I can't believe you asked Hermione to marry you!" she gushed. Ron blushed.  
  
"Let's go in," he said, and the three of them entered the store.  
  
"Can I help you?" came the voice of a female witch. They looked up at her face, surprised to find three young students in her shop.  
  
"He needs and engagement ring," said Ginny, gesturing towards Ron.  
  
The woman smiled. "Please, come and have a look," she said, and she pulled out a tray with many rings on it. Ron looked down at the try and immediately one ring stood out. He picked it up and looked at it, showing it to Ginny.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny looked at the ring. The band was made of white gold, and it had a simple round solitaire diamond in the center of it. "I really like it," she said. "And I think Hermione will too."  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at the ring and shrugged. "Not to be insulting or anything mate, but I don't know anything about jewelry."  
  
Ron laughed a little bit, and then turned to the woman to discuss prices with her. As he did that, Harry and Ginny wandered around the store. "Just so you know," Ginny said to Harry as they looked at bracelets, "I like platinum."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you said you know nothing about jewelry," Ginny said. "So I'm helping you. Just in case."  
  
"In case what?" Harry teased her.  
  
Ginny laughed and punched him in the arm. "You know exactly what I mean," she said.  
  
"Ready?" came Ron's voice. He was standing near the door, and Harry and Ginny turned and joined him there. "Thank you!" Ron called again to the sales witch as they left the store.  
  
* * *  
  
The next two days were a buzz of excitement as the Gryffindor seventh years planned for their graduation day. "I can't believe I have to be alone here next year," Ginny said sadly as the four sat in the common room on the morning of graduation. "I'm going to miss you all so much."  
  
"It's just a year, Gin," said Hermione, hugging her friend. "And we'll come to Hogsmeade whenever you have a weekend free."  
  
"You better," said Ginny. "I will hold you to that."  
  
"Well, we'll be able to apparate," said Ron, "so it's a promise."  
  
"You can't apparate on the -"  
  
"Hogwarts grounds," Ron finished, and he kissed her. "I KNOW that. You've only told me, like fifty thousand times since we met. But we CAN apparate into Hogsmeade. You would think you would know that, my little know it all."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Shut up," she said, but she was laughing. "Now, I have to get ready for the ceremony. And you two should do the same. Graduation is in an hour, and your parents will want to see us all before it starts."  
  
"Better do as she says," said Ron, and he stood with her and they headed up their separate staircases to their dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, don't you look handsome," said Mrs. Weasley as she straightened a strand of Ron's hair. "I can't believe my youngest boy is graduating from Hogwarts."  
  
"We're so proud son," said Mr. Weasley, and Ron beamed. "Now, we'll see you at the banquet afterwards!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny with them to find seats. They filed in next to Freed, George, Angelina, Katie, Percy, a very pregnant Penelope, Bill, Charlie and Dawn. Mrs. Weasley smiled, once again happy because her whole family was in one place. She turned her attention to Albus Dumbledore when he stood to speak.  
  
"Students, alumni, and parents," he began. "It is wonderful to see you on this glorious day. Glorious for many reasons, of course. The first and most important is that your sons and daughters sit here before me about to embark on the next great adventure of their lives: adulthood. I am pleased to say that they are among one of the finest classes Hogwarts has ever turned out. Secondly, I am pleased that we are sitting here today in peace. Voldemort has been defeated and we can finally begin to put the pieces back together." The audience cheered.  
  
"So without further ado, I present the graduating class of nineteen hundred and ninety eight."  
  
The audience applauded again, and Professor McGonagall stood and began to call out names. Harry noticed the Sorting Hat was present again, and as each student stood to walk on stage, their diploma appeared inside the hat. Professor McGonagall took them and handed them to the individual students as they passed. "Hermione Margaret Granger!" McGonagall called out, and Hermione smiled and walked to her teacher. She took the diploma and surprised everyone when, instead of shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, she gave her a hug.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Cheers went through the crowd as Harry walked onto the stage and got his diploma. He was embarrassed when he saw that most of the students and their parents were standing and clapping. Still, his moment passed as quickly as Hermione's had, even though the applauding continued for a few moments after he had sat down.  
  
The list of names went on. Soon it neared it's end, when Professor McGonagall called, "Ronald Charles Weasley!" There were once again loud cheers, though they seemed gathered from one section of the audience, and sure enough, most of the Weasley family was on their feet, cheering their son or brother (or brother-in-law) on.  
  
When Professor McGonagall came to the end of the list, she smiled at the students before her, and reintroduced Dumbledore to the podium.  
  
"Now, I know you are all hungry, but before we get to the feast, there is one last order of business," he said, and he raised his wand. "I now present the GRADUATES of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I now pronounce you graduated!" His wand tip ignited, and confetti shot from it and fell over the students and the crowd as they cheered.  
  
* * *  
  
The feast was excellent, and perhaps because it was the last one they would enjoy at Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and Harry proclaimed it the best one. They were thrilled that they were going to head to the Burrow the next day and spend their time there until they were able to get themselves settled. In a month's time, Harry was headed for Auror training, Ron to Healer training and Hermione would begin her Mind Reader apprenticeship. They were nervous and excited at the new life that would begin for them.  
  
Still, there was something Ron needed to do before he and Hermione left Hogwarts. When evening fell, he asked her to take a walk down to the lake, and she happily agreed. They held hands as they walked along the shore.  
  
"It'll be weird," she said to him. "To not be here anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'll miss it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ron felt his pocket to make sure that the ring was still there, and he held Hermione hand tight and stopped walking. She did the same. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, it's just that -" he said. He stopped. 'Why am I so bloody nervous? She already said yes!' "It's just-"  
  
"What Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have something to give you," he said. "I guess you could say it's a graduation gift."  
  
"Ron, we said no gifts!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't get you anything." She was feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No, this is something special," said Ron, and he pulled the box out of his pocket, and knelt down on one knee.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ron!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? You've already asked me to-"  
  
"Shh!" he exclaimed. "I want to do this right this time, and I can't if you talk!"  
  
"But Ron!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Shh!" he said again. "Let me talk."  
  
"When I asked you to marry me before, I didn't expect to do it," he started. "But I wanted to. I still want to. If there's anything I know, it's that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I know you said all you need is me, but I wanted you to have this. So, Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the ring box, and Hermione smiled when she saw the ring. "Oh, Ron, it's beautiful," she said. She looked at him. "And my answer remains the same. Yes!"  
  
Ron put the ring on her finger, then stood and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
He picked up her left hand and looked at the finger that now wore her engagement ring. "You do know that my mother will see that, right?" he asked. "She has a sense for these things. Hones right in on them."  
  
"So, we have to tell our parents," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron. "But it's nice to have this just between us."  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "So let's just stay here for a bit longer before we go back to the feast."  
  
"Good idea," said Ron, and he hugged her again. When they pulled apart, he took her hand again and they continued walking along the bank of the lake.  
  
All in all, it was a perfect day. 


	36. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Epilogue  
  
One year later, Ron stood in front of Albus Dumbledore and watched as Hermione walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. He beamed at her and she smiled back. The aisle was set up on the Hogwarts grounds, the only place Hermione and Ron could have imagined getting married, with it being the place they met and fell in love. Albus Dumbledore was happy to comply and was even more thrilled when they asked him to perform the ceremony.  
  
Sitting in the chairs set up on either side of the aisle were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. They had spent a year getting used to the idea that their son and daughter were going to get married. Not that they didn't love their child's choice of a mate, they just wondered why they chose to marry so young. Still, knowing Hermione and her drive to work and be responsible, both couples knew that their children would do just fine together.  
  
Also sitting in the chairs were Ron's brothers. Percy and Penelope were there with 10-month old Phillip Weasley, the first (and much doted upon) first Weasley grandchild. Fred and Angelina watched the wedding each immersed in thoughts of their own upcoming nuptials in December, and George and Katie looked forward to the ceremony's end so they could start to have some fun. Bill was there, with another new girlfriend, and Charlie was accompanied by Dawn once again.  
  
Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor, and Harry was Ron's best man (though he practically had to fight Fred and George for the honor). They both smiled as Hermione made her way down the aisle.  
  
When Hermione was at Ron's side, she kissed her father on the cheek and he took a seat next to Mrs. Granger. They held hands and watched as their daughter stood up and vowed to love Ron forever.  
  
Ron barely listened to the ceremony. After he said his vows, he was too busy staring at Hermione, and how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to marry him, that this wonderful person wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, Ron Weasley. "Ron?" came a sudden voice.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, causing many people, including Hermione, to laugh.  
  
"The ring?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Oh, right!" said Ron, and he took the ring from Harry, and slipped it onto Hermione's finger. She, still smiling at him, took a ring from Ginny and slipped it onto Ron's finger. The rings immediately glowed a deep red color, binding the two of them, before returning to their original white gold state.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Dumbledore. Ron looked at him expectantly. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
The crowd applauded as Ron took Hermione in his arms and placed a short kiss on her lips, and the hugged her. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she said, and they walked back down the aisle together, husband and wife.  
  
After taking pictures with their families, the reception began, in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron stood together the entire night, making the rounds among the guests. "We can't thank you enough, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said when they stood in a small group of their former teachers, "for letting us use Hogwarts for our wedding."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore said, and Hermione beamed at the first use of her new name. "I hear you've completed your apprenticeship, and will be taking on young Ginny next year."  
  
"That's right," said Hermione. "We plan to go into practice together."  
  
"A fine idea. Perhaps you can help me sort through my jumbled thought," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Can we steal these two from you?" came the voice of Mrs. Weasley. "I'd like to dance with my son."  
  
"By all means," said Dumbledore, and he winked at them and headed off to get some punch. Ron and Mrs. Weasley walked over to the dance floor, leaving Hermione and Mr. Weasley alone.  
  
"Care for a dance with your new dad?" he asked. Hermione smiled and nodded, then took his hand and they joined the others.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the evening was filled with much more celebration. When Hermione threw her bouquet, it landed neatly in Angelina's hands, as many guessed it would, as she was already engaged to Fred. Phillip fell asleep in Penelope's arms halfway through the reception and spent the rest of the night sleeping in the corner on Percy's jacket. Ron and Hermione were clearly elated at the newest step in their relationship, as anyone standing near them was suddenly filled with happiness.  
  
The clinking of glasses signaled a toast, and the crowd turned as Harry stood. "Well, I guess it's time for that customary best man speech," he said. "Ron and Hermione. What can I say? When they first met, they clearly couldn't stand each other, but before you know it, we were all friends. And then, behind my back, these two went and fell in love with each and changed everything! Not that I'm complaining. I'd had about enough of their fighting and jealously by the time they realized they actually liked each other!"  
  
The crowd laughed. Harry continued. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I didn't know anybody, and I had a family that I hated. I hardly consider them family at all. And then I met Ron and Hermione and they quickly became my family, and I couldn't be happier for them today. So raise your glasses, to Ron and Hermione."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to the happy couple.  
  
THE END  
  
* * *  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the story. It was my very first Harry Potter fan fiction, and the response has been wonderful! You'll be happy to know that I have a sequel to this story in the works that I hope to have up in a few days. It's called 'Hogwarts Reunion' and it takes place during Harry, Ron and Hermione's 10 year reunion. They all return to Hogwarts, and it's also told in flashbacks so you know what was happening from the time they graduated to the time they arrive back at Hogwarts.  
  
Again, thanks so much for reading! 


End file.
